The Creation of Good Memories
by FsDxRAGE
Summary: After the Collector suicide mission, this short story takes place on Nos Astra and highlights the crew's interaction. Shepard and his team come to the city to relax and meet up with Liara for drinks and catch up on shore leave . Just a relaxing story.
1. A Good Day

**A Good Day**

**Tali and Shepard Short Story**

Tali approached the helm of the SR-2 Normandy wiping her oily hands off on a stained rag. Shepard stood behind Joker's chair gazing out the window at the planet that was floating off in the distance. Its grey surface was half blackened as night time cruised over the city of Nos Astra. White, purple, and yellow pin pricks of light dotted the surface with looked like a fiber optic bonanza. Joker and Shepard were quietly joking to each other as Tali snuck up behind them. She looked at her rag and grinned. Unfolding the dirty cloth, she threw it over Shepard's eyes from behind and pulled it tight. He fell back from Tali shifting his center of gravity and leaned against her.

"Guess who," she whispered in his ear. He let loose a warm snicker.

"I don't have a clue…Miranda?" He turned around as Tali wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm telling you commander, you need to be careful of Quarians…they are sneaky little bastards," Joker kidded

"Uh…gah Tali," Shepard amusingly yelled running his hand down his scruffy cheek wiping off black goop. Tali giggled as Shepard wrestled with her hands trying to grab the cloth and get revenge.

"No no you bosh'tet," she yelled in defeat staring at the black streak running down her purple mask. Shepard laughed spitting globules of the thick lubricant out of his mouth.

"Anyways commander," Joker started with and awkward grin on his face, "what are we doing here anyways?" Shepard grabbed Tali's arm and pulled her up next to Joker.

"We are going to meet up with Liara and have a couple drinks to celebrate our victory over the Collectors," he told his friends in and excited voice.

"Uh, I don't think Jack is going to want to come or Grunt for that matter," Joker quietly said looking around the Normandy. Tali smiled.

"Actually Jack is going to come. She said that she wants to get a, what did she say…'a big facking tattoo of a dead collector'," Tali informed him. Joker and Shepard both erupted in laughter over her pronunciation of the human curse word. She smiled like a dumb child confused about why they were laughing. "What?" Shepard wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said through bulbs of laughter erupting from his throat. _Must have been something I said. Whatever, I have learned that ignorance is bliss, or however that phrase goes. _She smiled and looked out the Normandy's window spotting the brightest cluster of lights on Illium and guessed that is Nos Astra.

"Okay guys, we have forty minutes before we should meet up at the bar, what was it called again Miranda," Shepard asked with confused lines on his forehead.

"Pulsar Lounge Shepard," she said through her accent crossing her arms.

"Miranda, you need to calm down. Have a little fun," Garrus commented on her rigid pose. Miranda dropped her shoulders a little and uncurled her fists.

"Come on Grunt," Jack aggressively said punching the krogan in the arm, "You give me 500 credits of I don't say a word while getting this tattoo."

"Yeah…you humans are weak. I am going to win this bet, you just watch." The two walked away from the bare docking bay they were standing in. Jacob, Thane, and Samara wondered off heading out on their own. Zaeed and Garrus both smirked at each other and ran off obviously having some sort of thought out plan. Miranda and Kelly walked off talking to each other followed by Mess Sergeant Gardner who had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"So Shepard…what are we uhm, going to do," Tali asked playing with his hands.

"Hey commander, can I tag along with you guys," Joker asked carefully walking up behind them. Tali spun around startled looking at her old friend.

"Yeah Joker. Any time, just like the good old days, right?"

"You got that right except we won't have any Geth chasing us around or Saren," Joker paused mid sentence looking around, "Where is Legion?"

"EDI suggested he stay in the Normandy."

"Haha, yeah good idea," he mentioned with relief. Tali grabbed her commander's hand and they began walking down the docking bay. Tali looked to her right at the enormous sharp looking buildings off in the distance. The Asari architecture impressed her.

"Shepard, what do you think of the buildings around here?" He looked out over the vista of Nos Astra, his eyes drawing a line up the mega-structures. The purple lights reflected off his blue eyes and a warm breeze rippled through his loose shirt.

"They are awesome in my opinion. I have a thing for architecture you know," he distantly said watching the last strand of yellow light fade behind the beautiful city. Tali squeezed his hand respecting his opinion and loved finding out new things about him.

"Can't agree with you more on that Shepard." Joker stopped and leaned on the railing looking over the edge peering thousands of feet down. "Commander, come here." Joker looked up with a devious smile on his face. Tali looked at Shepard seeing him return a crafty smile. He let go of Tali's hand putting his two on the railing and leaned over the edge.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Joker asked in a sly manner. Tali looked over the edge and her stomach lifted into her chest as she noticed how far up they were. But a few stories below them she was a balcony jutting out from what looked like a VIP section of a night club. Joker made a horrible guttural gurgling noise and puckered up his lips. Revolted, Tali squinted her eyes as a thick strand of mucus and saliva crawled its way out of Joker's mouth. Shepard held back some laughs behind a fist as Joker released the horrible glob dropping it on the defenseless people below. Her eyes traced it as it fell, landing on a well dressed Turian. Joker died from laughter as the turian put his hand on his head and looked at the sticky substance draped across his fingers. His head shot up towards the group and he shouted at them

"Run," Shepard yelled laughing as he scrambled away from the edge. Tali looked around not used to getting in trouble as her heart raced.

"I can't run you idiots," Joker bellowed as he hobbled away from the railing. Shepard disappeared around a corner and Tali followed exhilarated by this new game. She found her commander hugging the wall breathing heavily. Tali pressed her back against the smooth metallic wall of the purple lit hallway. She slid down it, folded her arms on her knees and laughed hysterically into them.

"Wha…what was that," she asked Shepard who was standing above her his face red and his eyes tearing.

"You jerks, way to leave a crippled boy behind," Joker yelled entering the hallway with a grin on his face. Shepard tried to get his breath back, but he started to laugh through dry heaves and a throaty squeak. Tali's eyes were closed as her cheek muscled flexed from her large smile.

"I…need…to…calm down," Shepard panted wiping his eyes. Joker put his hands on his on Shepard's shoulders.

"Come one, come on…one…two…three. In and out, in and out," he said mocking a nurse talking to a woman giving birth. Tali stood up and looked around the hallway. Music pulsed from around the corner along with the buzzing of conversation. She sighed and stopped laughing getting curious. Shepard grabbed Tali's hand noticing her curiosity spiking along with her quarian instinct to want to socialize.

"Shall we," he asked. Tali nodded her head and began to walk forward.

"Gah, Joker! What are you doing," Shepard yelled bursting out into laughter again throwing his right hand in the air.

"I want to hold hand too!"

"He is mine you bosh'tet!"

Joker grinned and followed them out into the bustling market street. The smell of food, perfume, and smoke filled Tali's helmet. Lights illuminated the wide street which had a median of exotic pink trees that were bioluminescent. Holographic advertisements danced and twirled over the shops advertising their goods. Asari, trogans, turians, salarians, and humans all walked along the street made specifically for pedestrians. The ground was a shiny metal that kicked all of the vibrant lights back up into the air. Shops all had glass storefronts with fiber optics built into the glass streaming pulses of light through them attracting the eye.

"What a place," Shepard commented looking around.

"Oh my God, bacon sandwiches! Look Shepard," Joker hollered over the streets music and chatter pointing at a stand swarmed by humans, "I'm buying one right now!" Joker hobbled off following the white columns of steam rising from the stand.

"Follow me Tali." Shepard began walking forward towards something he saw off in the distance. Tali was dragged along swiveling her head in all directions drying to soak everything up like a parched sponge that was left to under a hot star to bake.

"This place is incredible Shepard! I…I am speechless!"

Shepard fought through the quake of humans and aliens as the smell of seared meat plowed into her helmet. They walked past an asari perfume shop; Tali squeezed Shepard's hand and held her ground as she peeked through the window putting a splayed hand on the blue tinted glass. White streams of light shot through the glass tunneling their way through the fiber optics built into the window. Her helmet cracked against the window as she stared into the store in amazement.

"You wanna go in and check it out," Shepard asked wrapping an arm around her waist amused by the way Tali acted from the culture shock.

"If it is okay with you…then yeah," she said not taking her gaze away from all the vials. Shepard approached the door and it opened.

"Welcome to Askaria this fine evening, how may I help you two," a dark blue asari asked with fluorescent green paint ostentatiously placed on her friendly face. Tali looked around the store. The lights had an aquamarine shade to them showering the interior of the shop with a pale blue appealing hue. The glowing sharp angular shelves held vials of different colored liquid. Fascinated, Tali walked over to them looking at the curvy bottles which emanated a different color.

"Shepard, come here!" She turned around and she saw him whisper something in the asari's ear. He waved a friendly thanks and meandered over to Tali. "Look at these!" She carefully reached a hand out and grabbed one of the bottles that looked like a sail. The metallic cap sent a purple light into the vessel holding the potent liquid. Small particles that drifted in the perfume reflected the purple light. Tali gasped from amazement, the light caracoling across her mask. She turned it over in her hand analyzing the bottle.

"Smell it," Shepard said. Tali glanced over at him with a confused look. "Here." Shepard grabbed the flask from Tali and grabbed her hand twisting it so her wrist was facing the ceiling. His finger quickly tapped a circular pressure sensor and the cap sprayed a fine mist onto her wrist. "Smell it." Tali put her wrist up to her mouth and inhaled, but she started to cough violently. Embarrassed, she put her face into Shepard's shoulder trying to smother her coughs.

"That is strong," she said through a constricted voice. Shepard grabbed her delicate wrist and inhaled.

"Aw, my eyes!" He shielded his face with his hands and hummed. Tali laughed and eyed an asari that came from behind holding a small blue bag that had Askaria written on it with white text.

"That is krogan perfume by the way," she chuckled handing Shepard a bag.

"Damn," he wheezed blinking his eyes taking the bag from her blue fist. Tali looked at the bag confused. Shepard smiled and put it behind his back.

"That is for later Miss 'Zorah."

Tali blushed and for once she was happy to have this barrier between her and Shepard. He wrapped his heavy arm around her shoulder and exited the store.

"Vis famwich is so freakin' vood," Joker spat coming out of nowhere clasping his sandwich like a defensive hamster. _I wonder what's in the bag._ As they walked down the street saturated with people, Tali tried to peek inside of the small sack Shepard kept behind his back, but her view was blocked by what looked like glowing white steel wool set over whatever was in the bag. She leaned her head into Shepard's neck as they walked along the street.

"Here we go."

Tali looked up at a holographic sign spinning above a store front. _A knife?_ The three entered the store looking around. Cutlery was hanging on all walls, cooking knives, pocket knives, ceremonial swords, daggers, and so on. A vid was playing on the far back wall showing an asari dressed in a crisp white outfit cutting vegetables advertising a cooking knife.

"Hey there, how may I help you," a light blue asari asked taking her black leather boots off the counter and getting up from her lounging stool. She eyed Joker who stuffed the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth.

"Forry," he mumbled waving his hand. The asari crossed her arms and shook her head. Shepard dragged Tali over to the counter, his blue eyes pierced the thick glass of the counter which showed off the finest blades.

"I'm looking for a ten inch chef's knife…you know a good one." The asari turned around and opened a cabinet taking out a wooden box. Tali eyed it with curiosity.

"This is an asari made Shuntoki, best of the best." She pushed it towards Shepard with one finger. He opened the box and looked at the knife. Tali looked over his arm peeking into the box. Her eyes flashed with interest as Shepard picked it up. The handle was an electric blue resin and the blade was wavy silver. Tali looked at the knife her eyes caressing its blade that showed off its layers. "Made with VG-64 high carbonate steel," she started. Her pinky stretched out and drew a line across the blade, "These white lines you see are diamonds, so you can cut through anything."

"It truly is beautiful," Tali murmured entranced by the tool.

"How much," Shepard asked.

"Twelve fifty." Tali got excited and poked Shepard in the arm.

"That is a deal!" Shepard grinned.

"That is twelve hundred and fifty credits Tali." The asari eyed Tali slightly amused.

"Oh…oh! That is a lot!"

"I will take it along with that multi-tool," he said pointing through the glass. There was a loud crash and everyone turned gazing at Joker who was picking up what looked like a krogan sword.

"Sorry, sorry," he whispered scrunching up his shoulder innocently. Shepard handed over his credit chit and the asari scanned it while bagging up his items.

"Is that all," she asked innocently. Shepard nodded taking the bag from her and exited the store.

"You know Shepard, I could have bought a ship with that amount and sent it back to the Flotilla," she joked. Shepard's hand rifled through the bag and he pulled out the multi-tool handing it to Tali.

"Here you go, you can have this instead." Tali starred at the folded metal object and gasped.

"Keelah…what is it?" She looked into Shepard's face like an excited child.

"A multi-tool, here look." He took it from her and opened it up. "It has twenty-three tools in one. Pliers here a wire clipper between the pliers along with wire strippers, a knife here, a serrated saw, bottle opener, a file, and so on and so forth." Shepard handed it back to her and she stood still in amazement looking at the tool. She gripped it in her hand and gave Shepard an explosive hug.

"Fank ouh," she sincerely said into his shoulder. "That means a lot to me." There was a flash off to their right that startled both Tali and Shepard. A salarian took their picture with his omni-tool.

"For five credits is can sell you this picture. Yes?"

"Here!" Joker handed him five credits and uploaded the picture to his onmi-tool.

"Joker, what are going to do with that," Shepard asked slowly approaching him.

"Nothing," he fired back smiling. "We should get to the bar soon, shouldn't we?"

Tali giggled and pulled her commander away from Joker.

"We should get moving."

"These trees are something else," Joker commented on the bioluminescent trees standing sentinel in the middle of the avenue. Tali stopped walking to watch Joker approach the tree. He put a greasy hand up to it feeling the trunk. "Awhuh, Commander, come here!" Tali smiled and followed Shepard to the tree. She craned her neck scrutinizing the fifteen foot plant. Its husky stock was around two feet thick and it shot up in the air where light blue tendrils sprouted out of the top gracefully sloping down like an arch. Little white beads glistened at the tips from each of the thin branches. A warm breeze surged though the tree and the lights got brighter. Tali gasped watching the spectacle unfold. Shepard reached a hand out to touch it but he quickly pulled it back surprised.

"What," Tali asked letting go of his hand approaching the tree. Her three gloved digits lightly brushed against the tree; her fingers pushed inside of it its soft outer layer. "It's squishy!" Blue dots remained where her fingers were and slowly dissolved into its pink trunk.

"Look," Joker said pointing up at the trees extremities. The white light grew more intense as it sucked in Tali's finger prints.

"You know what, it kinda reminds me of a really big Hanar…doesn't it," Joker asked Tali licking his teeth.

"Yeah, except it doesn't shout at you when you walk by it," she remarked gazing up at the tree with hands on her hips. Tali looked around and saw several locals staring at them as they observed the glowing plant. The music suddenly changed pace to a slower beat setting the mood for the crowd. A skyscraper lit up in the background to a brilliant light purple then slowly changed to a deep blue. The crowd all turned around to watch the building go through its mood swing. Tali stepped off the grassy knoll where the tree takes residence and laced her fingers in with Shepard's. She leaned against his arm melting into it as she focused in on the beautiful sail shape building cycle through its colors.

"Beautiful," she whispered in quarian making sure her translator didn't pick it up as she leaned her head against Shepard's broad shoulder. Suddenly, there was some shouting that raced up the avenue. Tali, Joker, and Shepard looked towards the commotion and saw a human and a turian that fit the description of Zaeed and Garrus sprinting out of a club that had a holographic asari dancing above it. The three burst into laughter as they saw a volus running after them with a stick that had a sparking tip on the end.

"I really hope one of them gets tagged with that," Shepard remarked keeping his laughter down in his gut. "Come on, the bar is down this way…it think."

"You don't know where we are supposed to meet Shepard," Tali asked looking into the side of his face.

"No, not really," he shot back with a grin.

"Oh Keelah, you can find your way out of a Collector ship but not around a town."

"Yep, that's right!"

She shook her head and sighed. _Thick skull, but Keelah do I love him._

"Hey Shepard, I will give you ten credits if you go ask that elcor over there for directions," Joker bribed him through a snicker.

"Uh uh, no way!"

"Oh come on, do it commander…for the cripple boy."

Tali let out an amused chortle and pushed him towards the massive alien.

"Tali cut it out!"

"Curious, can I do something for you human," it asked in its deep voice that Tali could feel in her chest. The smile under her helmet went from ear to ear as she watched Shepard scratched the back of his neck fumbling over his words.

"Uhm, yeah. The human, I mean uh…can I have directions for the Pulsar Lounge?"

"Startled, yes. Confidently, walk down here for one hundred meters and you will see it on your left. Politely, have a nice evening friends," he concluded and set his hoof down from pointing.

"Thank you," Shepard's said slightly bowing with the tips of his ears red. Joker and Tali strangled their laughs until they were out of ear shot.

"Bahah! Shep-Shepard, why did you bow to it," Joker howled over the mood music coursing down the street.

"I…I don't know, what did you want me to do," he spat out clearly flustered. "And you Tali, that was not funny," he shouted with a grin on his face viciously prodding his lanky finger at Tali who was laughing with the light in front of her mouth flashing.

"What are you talking about, you did great," she said punching his arm where his blue t-shirt sleeve cut off.

"I'm gunna get you back," he grumbled biting his lower lip digging a knuckle into her side.

"Oh no you aren't," she yelped slapping his arm away playfully.

"Hey look, I see the bar up ahead," Joker exclaimed pointing his finger at a large blue holograph in the distance.

"I'm excited to see Liara, aren't you Shep," Tali asked grabbing his warm paw again.

"Yeah, especially since last time I said my goodbyes. I didn't think we were going to make through the mission," Shepard said but was cut off by Tali's finger pressing against his lips.

"For tonight, let's just focus on the present," she whispered loud enough to be heard over the stirring motion of the bustling avenue. Shepard nodded and put on a big grin.

"Oh man that smells good," Joker announced craning his neck to the left staring another stand of food.

"Joker, just wait until we get to the bar; I'm sure you can order some chicken wings with blue cheese and celery," Shepard bantered.

"Yeah, right."

"Celery and blue cheese," Tali curiously repeated the two new human words.

"Yeah, it's food."

"Blue cheese," she asked again more interested in this word, "Sounds weird."

"Nah, not at all, it is actually quite tasty. It is a delicacy though, but abundant on Earth," Shepard educated her. He was getting an odd stare from Tali and Joker. "I don't know if you guys know this, but I'm kind of a food nut. Someday I am going to have to give Gardner a run for his money."

"Welcome to the Pulsar Lounge," an asari greeted them as they approached the door. She was wearing a casual dress that was a little bit too revealing for Tali's likes. They walked past her and entered the lounge. Slow rhythmic asari music was playing setting the perfect mood for the room. The ceiling soared several stories into the air and had a black coating on it. Small fiber optics dotted the ceiling causing the effect that one was under the night sky. There were sail shape columns that supported the roof and had a light projecting on it painting them a light blue. There were massive windows that were open letting the Nos Astra's warm breeze swell into the cavernous room rippling the fabric curtains that lined the pillars. Lights shot through them from yet some more fiber optics making them look like they had viscosity The Pulsar Lounge had a gorgeous view looking over the magnificent city letting subtle purple and blue light into the room. The floor terraced up into the room leading to a crescent shaped bar that was illuminated by lights inside the counter.

"Impressive," Joker declared after a long whistle.

"I see some familiar faces at the bar," Shepard mentioned taking Tali's hand leading her up the terracing floor. The floor had the appearance of still lake water at night. Tali bravely took the first step and the floor rippled; the "water" illuminating an ethereal blue pushing the ripples out in all directions. Her heart started to race like a snare drum from excitement.

"Shepard, we have to dance later!"

"Remember how you tried to teach me at Flux two and a half years ago? I didn't do too well, did I now." His eyes narrowed. She closed her eyes and remembered that night; the night he slipped her Flux's soundtrack.

"Okay, I respect that," she responded through the form of a lie.

"Shepard!" Liara's airy voice skipped across the room as she stood up opening her arms.

"Liara, how is it going," he asked embracing her through a warm friendly hug. She opened her icy blue eyes and peered over Shepard's shoulder looking at Joker and Tali.

"Tali, Joker!"

She released Shepard and embraced each one of them.

"Liara, what's up?"

"Aw, nothing. Busy with work. This is great to unwind and catch up with some old friends," her dreamy voice said without the chill it had the first time they met. "Come sit down," she lead them towards a table. "I found Garrus here out of breath and I met your new friend Zaeed," she eyed the bar and Tali noticed the asari bartender pouring a fluorescent green liquid into a stout cup. "Right here," Liara motioned them towards a table that Garrus was seated behind. "All we are missing is Wrex and Ash," Liara whispered with a frown on her face as she properly sat in her chair. "Have you seen Ash or heard from her Shepard?" Tali got an awkward constricting feeling in her chest. She looked away from Liara and paid attention to something else.

"Met her on Horizon and got a letter from her. She is doing fine though," he responded keeping the conversation light. A hand wrapped around Tali's from under the table reassuring her. Tali curled her leg around Shepard's showing him her feelings.

"Shepard, I…I don't believe it," Joker stuttered pointing at the holographic advertisements behind the bars counter. "They have Coca-Cola," he shouted almost falling out of his chair. Tali shot a glance at the holographs and saw a red and white banner.

"What is that Shepard?"

He looked back over at Tali who sat strait in her chair expecting an answer.

"It is a human beverage that tastes amazing." Shepard pressed a button under the table and a holographic menu appeared suspended over the black topped table. "Liara, I suggest you try one of these. Joker, I am guessing you want one too." Shepard tapped the button three times and waved his hand over the menu and it dissipated into hundreds of orange orbs that floated up in the air like glowing ascending snowflakes. Seconds later, a purple friendly faced asari walked over and set three glasses down on the table causing the ripple effect again. Shepard smiled looking at the reflection of the "water" on Tali's mask as she watched the three ripples collide into each other. They changed their color into an empyrean green as they hit each other. Shepard grabbed his tall chic glass and sipped the brown liquid.

"Shepard watch out," Tali yelled trying to hit the cup out of his hand, "It's boiling you bosh'tet!" Shepard grinned then glanced down at his cup.

"Thanks Tali; that would have hurt." Liara and Joker both stopped and gazed at the dark liquid confused. "Give me fifty credits and I will drink it while it's still boiling." Joker put on a devious smile.

"One-hundred credits," Garrus added throwing credits on the table. Shepard put the bubbling liquid to his lips and chugged it.

"Shepard stop it," Tali ordered him. Liara's eyes went as big a saucers watching Shepard down the hot drink. He slammed the empty glass on the table with a grin.

"I don't believe it," Garrus murmured with his jaw dropped. Tali looked at the solidified cubes of water residing at the base of the glass. _What? _

"It was carbonized water Garrus," Shepard cruelly informed him picking up his credits. Liara took her first sip and she jumped.

"It is biting my mouth," she said startled putting a blue hand up to her lips. Joker downed his glass and exhaled setting his glass on the table with a clank. Shepard let go of Tali's hand and stood up.

"Liara, this is the rest of my team," Shepard announced extending an arm towards the group of people. Liara set down her Coke and stood up.

"Hello Liara, I am Miranda. I have heard a lot about you," she introduced herself extending a hand. Liara shook it and nodded gulping down her mouthful of the icy human beverage.

"This is Jacob, Grunt, Professor Solace, Samara, Thane, and Jack," he introduced all of them in rapid succession knowing Liara would have their names burned into her memory. "Please you guys sit down," Shepard offered to them motioning to the tables around them.

"Please, order anything you want, I will take care of the bill," Liara respectfully told Shepard's crew.

"You owe me some money Grunt," Jack fiercely said looking at her new tattoo of a mutilated Collector drone.

"Shepard, can I talk to you for a moment," Tali whispered in his ear. He swiftly nodded to her and stood up from the table.

"Excuse us for a moment Liara." Her eyes quickly looked away from her Coke as she cautiously sipped it again. Tali lead Shepard towards the railing looking over the transcendent vista of Nos Astra. A ribbon of red was all that was left of the sunset. The cooling planet sent invigorating chilled air around Shepard's body.

"What is it Tali," he breathed into Tali's ear. She grabbed his hand and nervously began playing with his fingers biting her lower lip.

"Does Liara know about…you know us?" Shepard cupped her hands in his and shook them.

"She told me that she knew you loved me back on the SR1 Normandy…she could see it in your eyes and your body movements."

"Wait, she told you this all those years ago?" he voice was high pitched and nervous.

"No, right before we left Nos Astra she told me…then Kelly said something about it right after that."

Tali blushed and didn't know what to say. The music picked up its pace as people began to trickle in the club. Tali wrapped herself in Shepard's arm and leaned against his chest looking out over the city. She closed her eyes as his chest filled and deflated threatening to rock her to sleep.

"Have you seen Kelly, Gardner, or Chakwas around," Shepard asked getting a little worried. Tali opened her eyes and looked around.

"Chakwas is right there, she took my seat," Tali pointed at her silver hair that stood out. "The rest might have gone back to the ship or they are shopping." Tali clenched Shepard's hand and dragged him over towards the dance floor.

"No Tali, no. I am not doing this," she whined making his body heavy to drag.

"Come on you big bosh'tet!"

He sighed in defeat and followed Tali. The beat grew faster and faster along with Tali's heart beat. Her foot contacted the dance floor sending colorful ripples racing in all directions. Tali could feel all of the crew's eyes on her as she took both of Shepard's hands. She looked into his nervous face as beads of sweat gathered on his brow.

"It looks like we have an audience," she stated as she began moving her hips. Shepard's head swiveled around and saw his team's eyes burning down on him.

"This really isn't a good idea," he complained gripping Tali's hands and nervously starting to shift. Tali twirled around him like liquid. _Oh come on Shepard! I need to get him motivated._ She grinded her backside into his waist trying to get a response from him. Whistles shrieked from the crowd.

"Okay, I see how it is Tali," he whispered into the side of her helmet putting his warm hands on her waist.

"I knew that would get you," she whispered back leaning her head into his neck. The floor lit up with brilliant colors as they picked up the pace. Tali looked off to her right and noticed Liara and Chakwas start to dance

"Liara, I didn't know you could dance," Tali yelled over the throbbing music. Liara winked and the floor beneath her lit up as her and Chakwas danced. Tali tore her gaze away from the two and starred deep into Shepard's face. She draped her arms over his shoulders twisting her hips. Thirty minutes later, Shepard and Tali walked back to their table both gasping for air.

"You, you see…I told you that you went that bad," Tali yelled over the pulsing music. Shepard whipped his brow with his blue sleeve; a grin was sprawled across his lips.

"Thanks Tali…that means a lot to my morale you know," he joked. Tali took her finger and drew a line on the table sending blue waves crashing into the opposite edge. The music slowed down to a crawling pace as the building sensed its patrons loosing energy.

"One more," Tali asked Shepard as he drank some water. He cleaned off his upper lip with the back of his hand and laughed.

"I am almost out of energy. I…I can't." Tali stood up from the table and grabbed Shepard from under his arms.

"No, leave me alone!"

Liara, Joker, Garrus, and Chakwas all started to laugh. Shepard grabbed the pole under the table.

"Go away Tali you beast," he shouted as she playfully snatched his chair from under his bottom. "Now I have nowhere to sit," he playfully declared looking at his chair that Tali gave to Grunt and he used it as a leg prop. "What am I going to do," he questioned with a grin. Tali leaned in close to him.

"Take me for one last dance Shepard," she whispered in his ear stroking the back of his head, his buzzed hair feeling like velvet. She led him out to the dance floor and they both took it easy. Shepard's legs were about to buckle, but Tali kept him up having an unimaginable amount of energy. They danced for another hour than sat back down with Liara and caught up for another three. Zaeed was passed out laying his head against the bar and Jack had the same issue. Thane was entertaining himself with Samara, Grunt was just scanning the crowd with his blue eyes, and Jacob plus Miranda brought their table next to Shepards and were listening in on the entertaining stories Liara, Tali, Joker, Shepard, and Chakwas were telling. Mordin was scanning some shot glasses with his omni-tool probably experimenting.

"So Saren picks Shepard up by the neck, but…but then Shepard hits him in the face with a fist," Joker yelled finishing his story. "We lost Kaiden that day though…"

Miranda and Jacob quickly lost their smiles and looked at the table poking it.

"Shepard. Zaeed and Jack have alcohol poising. Must return to the Normandy," Mordin informed him pointing at Zaeed and Jack who were passed out. Shepard smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay Liara, I think it is time to pack up. I bet you have to work early in the morning, right?"

Liara opened her onmi-tool to look at the time, "Yes, in thirty minutes," she said putting on a meek smile looking at Shepard with red eyes. They hugged one last time.

"When can you join us Liara," he questioned.

"Soon Shepard, very soon."

They all said the farewells began to walk back to the Normandy.

* * *

Tali punched Shepard's chest pleading to be release as he scooped her up in the elevator leading to his cabin.

"Your mine Tali." His voice was scruffy and seductive. The door opened and he approached his bed throwing himself on it along with Tali in his arms.

"No, I surrender," she teased pushing a white pillow into his face. Tali laid on her back trying to fend off Shepard playfully. His pillar like arms were on either side of her though…she was trapped.

"I'm gunna get you." His voice was hoarse yet playful. She felt his hand run up her thigh sending shivers shooting through her body. Then he was still.

"Shepard," she asked. He didn't respond so she looked over at him. His mouth was ajar and a deep grumble was being expelled from the deep. She laughed and pulled the blankets over her and pressed her head deep into the pillows. _Today was a good day._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

I hope you all enjoyed this! I will continue typing these; I had a blast doing this! Now enjoy you bosh'tets!

Thank you to the BioWare forums for the support!


	2. The Day After

**The Day After**

**Tali and Shepard Short Story**

_I can't sleep._ Tali turned over in the bed pulling the clean white sheets over her head. Her light breathing was the only noise she could hear and it drove her crazy. _Why doesn't the Normandy make more noise? _Her eyes shot open and they were met with a pleasant sight, well sort of. Shepard's face was laying sideways in his pillow with a slippery sheen running down the corner of his mouth. Smiling, she ran her hand gently through his hair with a gloved hand. He let loose a sharp snore making Tali jump. His mouth closed and he turned over in his bed pulling all the sheets with him. She looked down at her suited body that wasn't enveloped with the sheets she found so comforting. The fish tank spilled a cozy blue light throughout the room painting the grey metallic walls. Ever since Tali was invited by Shepard to sleep in his bed, she has been falling asleep almost instantly with her fragile body sinking deep into the comfortable mattress. She looked at his back that was facing her observing it rise and fall. Her finger ran down the length of his spine being steered by the two muscles that rose from either side of the middle of his back. _He must be dead tired…I can imagine after all the dancing we did hours ago._

Tali swung her legs over the edge of the bed and quietly placed her feet on the floor. _I can remember the feeling of the cool floor the hour before entering the Omega 4 relay. The only time I have been out of my suit in years._ She spun her head over to Shepard watching him sleep. _It seems too good to be true._ Tali released a sigh and stood up. Her powerful leg muscles burned as she pushed her body off the bed. _I might have over done it on the dancing. _She approached the fish tank and stared into the light blue water. Her finger went up to the glass tapping on it while looking at the fish; they scattered like leaves being blown in the wind. Suddenly, she felt two warm arms wrap around her thin waist.

"Can't sleep," Shepard quietly asked leaning his chin on her shoulder gazing into the vessel that held the pale blue water. Tali placed her hands on his that were intertwined on her stomach.

"Yeah," she responded rocking side to side. Shepard inhaled a big breath of air rocking with her. "What is in there," she asked pointing to a blue bag that had luminescent white text scribed on it reading _Askaria. _A subtle white light radiated out of the opening of the bag throwing its light off Shepard's old N7 helmet that quietly rests on his desk. He grumbled and picked Tali up. She let out a surprised squeak as he carried her towards the bathroom. He set her down on the floor gingerly.

"Stay here Tali and close your eyes," he whispered exiting the bathroom with a grin. She anxiously folded her arms over her lap as she teetered back and forth on her feet. _What can this be? _She could hear his bare feet approaching the bathroom then the door shut closed.

"Shepard?"

"No looking."

Her heart picked up its pace as her imagination broke free wondering what was in the bag. His hands plucked hers apart and he set a heavy object in Tali's cupped hands. She let loose an antsy giggle caressing the tall smooth object in her hands. A grin exploded across her lips not opening her eyes trying to guess what it possibly could be. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Tali's eyelids flickered to life; her pupils dilating growing smaller from the most beautiful light she has ever seen. In her hands was a clear glass vial with sharp angular planes shooting up from the six sided base; each plane a different shape. A lustrous dark purple liquid mixed with an opaque lighter lavender churned together in the small container, the two viscous liquids dancing with each other as the amethyst metallic cap fired gyrating lights into the mysterious elixir. The base had a dodecagonal crystal residing at the foundation reflecting the light off it swabbing the bathroom wall with the entrancing hue.

"It…it is beautiful Shepard," she breathlessly told him in the dark room staring into the bottle. "What is it," she asked looking away from the enthralling substance. Shepard grabbed her thin wrist and sprayed it with the liquid propelling a pillow of illuminated mist on her wrist.

"Smell it Tali."

She took her wrist pressing it against her helmet.

"I…I can't really smell it," she said her voice drowning with depression. She felt two hands glide up under her cheeks and press against her helmet, Nervous, she grabbed Shepard's hands as he took off her face plate.

"Shepard," she whispered staring into his eyes that shimmered back two purple pin pricks of light. She inhaled the perfume and enjoyed the scent immensely.

"You like it Tali," he kindly asked. She blushed as she swore he could hear her heart beat.

"No…I love it Shepard," she responded sincerely. "I…I never get gifts like these," she stammered looking into his face. His hand crept its way up her face lightly swiping a lone tear off her gently swooping features. Her lips pushed against his out of pure compulsion showing him her true feelings. She nipped at his lower lip as his arms came around the back of her knees lifting them around his waist. Shepard set her on the sink retuning the light kisses. He pressed his waist between her legs and rubbed her back. The bottle lay on the ground sparkling in delight enjoying the dark room as the two made love to each other…

Tali woke up and her eyes darted across the room searching for the time. The lights were out, but the holographic clock sitting on the bed side table gave her an answer.

"No, it can't be mid-day," she said refusing the answer the clock read to her. She threw the blankets off her body and jumped out of bed.

"Shepard," she called out scanning the room. She walked into the bathroom and saw the mirror fogged up along with clothes draped over a metal rack. The bottle of perfume was standing on his desk as she walked out of the bathroom. She grinned at it looking at her dainty wrists catching a slight whiff of it. Sniffling, she approached the elevator and pushed the button leading her to deck three. The slight sense of vertigo set in as the elevator descended to the lower deck. _I hope I am not the only one that slept in. _Tali twiddled with her fingers thinking back to last night. Her mind cleared as the elevator shuddered and the door opened. There was a distant clanking noise that greeted her ears as she stepped out of the small elevator. Rounding the corner, she saw Gardner, Chakwas, Shepard, and Joker all clustered together surrounding the kitchen.

"Look at this seafood I picked up last night. It is beautiful," Gardner exclaimed holding up what looked like a blue shrimp.

"Morning Tali," Garrus said off to her right sitting at the table. She jumped not seeing him seated at the end of the table.

"Oh, good morning Garrus," she fired back startled. Everyone at the counter looked over at her greeting their quarian teammate.

"Sleep well Tali," Chakwas asked.

"Yes, I did," she peered at Shepard who was smiling. "What is going on?"

"Tali, have you seen the new knife the commander gave me?"

"Yeah, I was there when he got it," she informed him with a smile rifling her hand into her pocket touching the multi-tool.

"Anyways, I was out shopping last night at I am going to make some human gumbo with my new ingredients. The credits you gave me commander are going to be used well," Gardner promised Shepard poking his finger into his chest.

"Can I help," Tali spontaneously asked looking at all of the cooking utensils intrigued. Gardner put on a crooked smile.

"Yeah! I think you might be the first quarian to ever cook something."

"This should be interesting," Joker commented leaning his weary body against the table. Chakwas chuckled walking over the table sitting next to Garrus.

"Okay Tali, take my knife here," Gardner handed Tali his knife which was astonishingly light. "Cut the stick of butter in half and drop it into the pot," he instructed her lighting the fire under an aluminum pot. A blue flame came flickering to life as the stove hummed.

"Here, Tali hold the knife like this." Shepard came up behind her grabbing her hands placing them closer to the blade, "You have more control over it that way."

She pressed the blade against the cold butter and pressed down. The knife made a satisfying clap as it slapped against the ceramic cutting board. She smiled looking at Shepard.

"This is fun!"

She tossed the butter in the pot hissing as it swirled melting into a yellow puddle. Tali watched Gardner carpet the bubbling liquid with flour. He then handed her a spoon.

"Now stir this for around five minutes, it should start to turn into a rusty color."

Tali vigorously stirred the paste at the bottom of the pot. The high heat began to toast the flour darkening it.

"What is the point of doing this," she asked switching arms as her right one was tiring. Gardner set several vegetables down on the cutting board and took the spoon away from Tali.

"It is the rue. This is going to add that special flavor to the gumbo that the asari style was lacking," he said handing her his new knife pointing at the vegetables. "Shepard, can you show her what to do with those?" Tali glanced over at the spherical plants resting on the white cutting board. Shepard picked up a brownish looking one with papery skin.

"This is an onion Tali. That is a green bell pepper, celery, garlic, and is this a Serrano pepper Gardner," he asked holing up a small green stick like pepper.

"Yep!"

Tali nodded her head and recited all of the human names for the vegetables.

"Take the knife and cut the two hairy tops off of the onion. Then cut it in half and peel this papery layer off," he instructed her.

"Okay." She ran the knife through the tip of the onion. A hairy cap fell off and she repeated it for the opposite side quickly. She flipped it on the flat top and sliced it in half. She analyzed the pearly layers of flesh on the interior. "I really like this! I now see why you like to cook Gardner," Tali exclaimed. Shepard then showed her how to clean the bell pepper, garlic, and celery. She placed all of the vegetables in a food processor and watched it grind the food up into a paste. "This is exciting," she said clapping her hands standing on her toes. Joker laughed at Tali's enthusiasm over such a simple thing.

"What's that smell?"

Tali spun around catching Donnelly's red eyes as he emerged around a corner.

"I'm cooking Donnelly," Tali bragged to him. He looked at her confused at what she said.

"What? That is a first," he said in his heavy accent Tali found funny to listen to. He walked over to the counter and filled up a mug with black steamy liquid. He took a seat next to Chakwas eying Mordin as he came out of the medical bay.

"Jack and Zaeed stable. Should be ready to go in several hours," he declared looking at Tali who was enthusiastically emptying a can of red liquid into the pot. He hummed to himself and took long strides towards the elevator.

"Joker, I have a security officer on board that wants to speak to you," EDI's cool voice informed him. He bolted up right looking around innocently. "And could you bring Garrus up with you?" Garrus uncrossed his arms and looked at Joker.

"We are coming right up. Mordin wait, hold the door," Joker yelled hobbling towards the elevator followed by Garrus. Tali tore her gaze away from them as she dropped the paper thin slices of hot green pepper into the boiling pot of fluid.

"Wash your hands, those are hot little bastards Tali," Gardner ordered her over his shoulder at her peeling the blue asari shrimp. She looked at her gloved hand, then at Shepard.

"Don't you dare Tali," he nervously said backing up. She lunged her hand towards him and he ran around the counter. Chakwas burst into laughter as she watched the two chase each other childishly around the counter. Shepard batted her hands away finally grabbing them. Tali squealed as he forced them under the water that spilled out of the faucet. The elevator hissed open revealing Joker, Garrus, and Jacob. Garrus and Joker both held pink papers in their hands, their eyes streaked across them reading the text. Garrus's mandibles flared as her crumpled the paper into a wrinkly pellet.

"They gave me a 1000 dollar citation for spitting on that turian last night! Can you believe that? They went through DNA testing to find me Shepard! What a bunch of BS," he exclaimed slamming the paper down on the table.

"You spit on a turian Joker," Garrus asked him curiously. Tali and Shepard tried to hold in their laughter, but failed. Jacob put on a confused smile completely lost as he sat down at the table rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I did. What's yours for," Joker asked nodding his head towards the crumpled ball.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"We all saw you running out of that strip bar last night…you and Zaeed."

Chakwas's mouth opened slightly shocked.

"Like I said, it is nothing." His voice was laced with embarrassment avoiding eye contact.

"Freaking pricks," Joker murmured under his breath baptizing his paper in the hot coffee with a grim smile. Tali smirked under her mask and looked at Shepard. _These will make good memories when times get dark._

**Part II**

"Tali come here for a moment," Gardner anxiously asked her with a friendly wave of his hand. Tali jumped up from her chair walking over to the kitchen. White columns of steam stretched their arms in the air as the gumbo was almost done cooking. "Okay," he began rubbing his hands together as his head looked around for something, "Ah yes, we need to salt it. Hold out your hand Tali." Quickly, she stretched out a hand uncurling her three fingered fist. Gardner emptied three tablespoons of salt, the coarse granules mounding on top of each other forming a white pile.

"What is this," she asked staring at the pretty pellets.

"It is salt, it brings out the flavor of the food," Shepard came up from behind grabbing her hand lightly pouring the salt into the pot. Gardner stirred it and took out a small spoonful tasting the rusty colored liquid. He added some more salt and opened a lid of another pot. The explosion of steam cleared revealing another white grain.

"What is that," Tali asked pointing at the unknown food in the pot.

"Rice, we take it like this," he scooped a hefty spoon full and set in on a serving tray, "and you put the gumbo over it. Who wants first dibs," Gardner called out lifting up the tray.

"Give me two of them. Jack and Zaeed need them first," Shepard inquired getting another serving. "Take care of the sick first." He grabbed the trays and walked over to the medical bay.

"Where is Miranda," Tali asked Jacob happily setting up another serving.

"Miranda? I think she got up early and went into town. She and Kelly had some sort of a plan." His brown eyes looked away from Tali and anxiously stared at the tray in Tali's hand. "Damn that smells good." Tali handed him his food standing on her toes enjoying this new activity she has discovered. "Thanks Tali." He grabbed the tray, sat down, and dug in.

"Did they like it Commander," Gardner asked enthusiastically waiting for the verdict.

"This is some pretty damn good hangover grub," Shepard mocked Zaeed in an almost perfect representation. They all shared a laugh and were served by Tali.

"Seconds Grunt?"

The krogan grumbled and forcefully pushed his tray towards Tali. Eagerly, she slopped another serving on his tray, twice the normal volume. _I can get used to doing this! This is fun. _Her eyes looked towards Shepard who was nervously looking at his tray.

"Not hungry Shepard?" Her voice was full of concern.

"Yeah."

_He was always a bad liar. _

"Eat up; I don't mind that you eat in front of me. I have some paste left over." Her hand went into her pocket but found nothing. Perplexed, she looked down to her waist probing all of her other pockets. "At least I thought I had some left," she murmured under her breath. _That gumbo does smell good._ She looked in the pot and a concentrated ball of frustration swelled in her chest. Shepard looked away from Tali, watched Thane methodically blow three times on his steamy spoon of gumbo and accurately drive it into his mouth. He shook his head and stood up. Tali's heart rate boosted as she watched him walk towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and affectionately squeezed them.

"If Tali doesn't eat, then I don't eat," he whispered. Tali looked over his shoulder catching a sweet gaze from Samara who crossed her legs. She swatted at his chest too embarrassed to mention how she was out of paste. Suddenly, her stomach erupted with a hungry grumble. She tried to cover it up with a cough, but that just made things worst.

"Sorry Shepard." Her head looked down to the ground; her feet began to play with his.

"Follow me Tali," he whispered. "Everyone enjoy your lunch. Feel free to leave the ship; we have a beautiful city outside so enjoy it while you can," he announced to the crew.

"I'm going to go to a bar and start a fight," Grunt mumbled feeling the urge to hurt something. Joker shot a nervous glance at him and wolfed down his final spoonfuls of gumbo.

"Shepard, where are we going," she finally asked when they entered the elevator.

"We are going out on the town. Let's find ourselves some trouble, shall we?"

"I'm not sure about that," she lied. The door opened and Shepard walked out of the elevator into his personal cabin. Tali waited for him. He came back around the corner stuffing some things into his pocket with a big grin on his face. He pressed the button to lower the elevator as he trapped Tali in the corner of it giving her a more that casual hug. His finger lightly ran up her back sending comforting chills racing through her body.

"Oh, Shepard," she said more than surprised. "The door is opening." She snaked her arm under his pointing at the door; luckily nobody saw them. Blushing, she followed Shepard towards the airlock.

"EDI, Tali and I are going out for a little bit, watch the ship for me."

"Yes commander, enjoy yourselves." EDI's chilled voice sent shivers up Tali's spine. The fact that it was an AI still made her nervous even after all it has done to save them. The airlock opened spilling natural light into the small room. The hot air whipped around Shepard's body thrashing at his shirt.

"Damn it's hot out here," he laughed running his hand through his buzzed hair. Tali grabbed his hand squeezing it tight. He looked over at her staring into her eyes that were hidden behind the mask. "The city looks completely different at day time," he mentioned nodding his head toward the prodigious city. The mammoth buildings glinted off the bright day time sun into a shimmering white. The purple windows still gave the city a cool feeling to it making the scintillating buildings easier to look at. The cars hummed by, the streams of traffic reflecting the hot rays from the systems stars into a glinting and flashing bonanza. The sky was cloudless and the only thing in the empty atmosphere was Illium's moons that orbited close by. Tali loved this planet; she found it quite exciting and magnificent.

"We need to find a cab station or something," he said pulling Tali's arm as he blitzed forward.

"There is an elevator right here," she divulged pointing at some doors ahead. She ran over to it and poked the holographic arrow enthusiastically with her gloved finger. A holograph appeared above the door flickering green. Shepard wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the door opened but he took it off her as he saw what was inside of it. Timidly, they entered the elevator and the doors slammed shut trapping them. Tali held back her laughter as she stared at the elcor, the volus, and two turians. The elevator was paneled with a pomegranate colored glass that had intricate metal designs laced inside of them creating a stained glass look. But one side was a giant panel of clear acrylic that let the riders gaze out on the angelic port city. Cool air pumped through small vents and Tali noticed Shepard relaxing.

"What floor can I find a taxi at," he asked all the aliens crammed into the elevator. Both turians looked away from him ignoring the question.

"Bah, damn Earth clan and his pathetic quarian friend. Leave us be," the volus aggressively yelled waving them away. Shepard looked at Tali and smiled. He chuckled not caring about his insult and was just happy to be alive.

"Tali, pick a number," he chortled. Confused, the turians looked at each other expecting a fight or an argument, but received nothing. Tali closed her eyes and pressed a random button on the wall.

"Don't tell me Shepard," she giggled.

"Apologetically, please excuse these unusually unpleasant people in here. If I knew where a taxi station was, I would tell you," the elcor monotonously told the two.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Shepard said leaving the last word hanging.

"Proudly, my name is Avant. Curious, and yours?"

"I am Shepard and this is Tali. Good to meet you Avant."

The turians shuttered at the name as Shepard's face locked with the name like a complete puzzle.

"I believe there is a station on level ninety," the nicely dressed turian mentioned pressing a button. The elevator door opened and the holographic display read _96. _

"Damn Tali, good guess!" She blushed and tangled her arm around his.

"Thanks."

The door closed and the elevator shuddered. Tali and Shepard contained their laughter as the volus began to breathe heavily venting a squeaky whistle. Terrified, he backed into the elevators corner and had his back against the wall. Shepard let loose airy laughs putting a fist up to his mouth biting one of his fingers.

"Shepard," she whispered amused by the situation.

"Pathetically, you are a coward Domi'Okar. I am ashamed to be your neighbor," the elcor said. Tali and Shepard both erupted from the elcor's insult. The door opened and the two walked out busting into laughter.

"I don't think I have heard an elcor insult someone before," Tali shuddered through her laughter.

"I know. That made my day."

Tali glanced around the new level of the building the Normady was docked to. There was close to sixty feet of open space above their heads until the grey metallic ceiling cut it off. The dock was shaded by the structure above for eighty yards then had a half circle jutting out handing over the side of the building that was being baked by the hot star. Red, orange, white, and blue taxis were haphazardly scattered about on the semi circle with their drivers sitting or leaning against them socializing with each other. Music blared from the radios causing a buzz of commotion along with the roar of the city below them. There were several food and drink stands built into the walls flashing advertisements at all passing people. Salarians, asari, several humans, and many turians were sitting under the shade eating lunch and enjoying the beautiful day as a light gust of wind tore through the alcove carrying paper wrappings away. Several asari children chased the gliding papers, but were cut short by their mothers yelling at them to stay close.

"This is great," Tali commented following Shepard towards a taxi. A purple asari uncrossed her arms and looked at the two approaching her. She closed her conversation with a friend by a wave and a friendly smile. Orange tattoos were chicly drawn over her eyelids and thinned out as they approached her ears.

"Hey there, you need a ride," she professionally asked with charm as she curiously looked at Tali and Shepard holding hands. She quickly looked away not jumping to arrogant conclusions and put on a genuine smile flashing her white teeth.

"Yeah, is there a market we can go to near the ground level, we are feeling a bit adventurous," Shepard asked smiling back to her.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, hop on in!"

Shepard grinned at Tali and led her into the pearly white cab first. She leaned back into the comfortable seat and felt the cab shift from Shepard's weight as he sat in the seat next to her with a satisfied sigh.

"Want music," the driver asked waving a purple hand over the ignition while closing the door.

"Sure, why not," Shepard said strapping on his seat belt. Tali did the same clipping it into place. The taxi hummed and lifted off as the asari music cooed in the background. Tali pressed her helmet against the window watching the buildings past at high speeds.

"Look," Tali exclaimed pointing at a white building with dark blue windows that had each one of its floors pivoting from a central axis. The driver laughed to herself up front.

"This you first time to Nos Astra?"

Shepard leaned away from Tali and put his muscular arms up on the headrest of the seat in front of him.

"No, but this is our first time to actually get to explore the city, it's fabulous," he casually talked to her peering at Tali who was glued to the window.

"I don't see many quarians around here," she mentioned. "You two friends?"

"Yeah, something like that," Tali blurted still looking out the window as her belly grumbled again. She put her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it. _Stop it!_

"Haha, well I'm brining you to The Dome. Here, take a look." She tilted the car to the left so they were facing the ground. Below them was a huge dome that was close to several miles in diameter. Its thousands of windows glittered back at Tali causing her to gasp grabbing Shepard's hand.

"Look at the size of it Shepard!" He craned his neck up looking down at the tremendous complex. Tali's stomach lifted high in her chest as the taxi dipped heading to a landing pad that was on the roof. Other vehicles shot past them rising into the air as they descended. Anxious to start exploring, Tali took off her seat belt and gazed out of the sun roof at the mega-structures that towered above them thousands of feet in the air.

"Wow, this is incredible!" The taxi trembled as it set down on the pavement.

"I hope you two enjoy your day," the driver told them sincerely.

"Didn't catch your name."

"Vintiva, and yours," she asked taking the money from the commander.

"Shepard." Vintiva lost all control of the muscles in her face and her mouth dropped open. Tali grinned at seeing her expression. _And I have him. I still can't believe it! _Tali waved at the driver as the door closed between them terminating the pleasing asari music. They were on the roof of The Dome and there were holographic arrows in the floor pointing towards an elaborate cobalt shaded glass pyramid protruding from the floor of The Dome's ceiling.

"My guess is that is the stairs," Tali yelled over the thunder of the city grabbing Shepard's hand pulling him towards the entrance. The pyramid looked like it was one solid piece that was hollowed out. They walked inside the fifty foot tall object and the blue glass shielded them from the relentless sun. Shepard wiped his brow and followed Tali to a platform that had railings on its perimeter. Dozens of asari were standing on it as they got on.

"Clear all hands from the sides and be prepared to enter The Dome," a cool female automated voice came from the ceiling. Tali's heart raced as the platform descended, but what she saw made her heart completely stop pumping. She grabbed onto Shepard's arm when the sight unfolded almost knocking her to her knees.

"Oh Keelah!"

The platform was descending from the ceiling that was close to a kilometer high up in the air. The interior of The Dome was even more impressive that the exterior. The windows shined natural light inside giving it a more open and natural feeling. The interior walls were completely made of glass showing off the most astonishing aquarium in the Milky Way. Billions of neon and incandescent fish swam through the walls darting in and out of bioluminescent coral reefs. Columns that support the room were hundreds of meters thick housing even more sea life. Pulsating orange kelp rose the ground and shot up inside the pillars hundreds of meters into the air. The ground was strewed with more glass bubbles that held pale blue water and exotic sea creatures which housed the stores inside of them.

"Tali, I can't believe my eyes." Shepard was flabbergasted by the stimulating sight. The platform came to a standstill and everyone was asked by the automated voice to please leave the "elevator."

"Can you imagine this place at night with all these glowing fish and plants," Tali asked Shepard who was staring up at the walls.

"That would be a sight I tell you." He grinned at Tali having a plan form in his head. "It gets dark in eight hours, why don't we hang out here until then." Tali ate the words up that came out of his mouth.

"That would be fantastic Shepard. It looks like we have plenty to do and see," she said over the echoing music that drummed thought the vast building. "First, let's find some food," she mumbled embarrassed over her grumbling stomach.

"Agreed."

**Part III**

The Dome was easily the most impressive super structure Tali has ever seen in her life. She felt Shepard's hand squeeze hers as the building cooled him off by all of the water surrounding them. _A clever way to save energy. _The interior was vast giving Tali an almost dizzying feeling. The pale blue light mixed with the suns light penetrating the thousands of acrylic windows setting an underwater feeling…everything for once felt right and peaceful. All the shops were inside of massive glass bubbles that held water and more sea life and the floor was dotted with glass panels that looked down into deep tanks that contained an underground ocean. Tali stood at the edge of the grey metallic floor that bordered the glass looking at the abysmal sublevel ocean.

"Come on Tali." Shepard noticed her ambivalent stance and pulled her onto the thirty meter in diameter glass that settled on top of the water. She grabbed onto his arms with both hands as she lost balance discombobulated at the fact that she couldn't see the floor, only the clear water beneath her feet. An asari giggled at her and Shepard shot her and amused look.

"Look at those!" Shepard pointed at two whale looking creatures beneath their feet. The crowd on the glass gasped in amazement watching the two animals cut through the water dragging dozens of stringy orange luminous tendrils behind them that were being chased by thousands of fish. Tali let go of Shepard and on wobbly knees, reoriented herself.

"Just wait until it gets dark here. Something incredible happens under the floor," an asari to their right told them dressed in a security uniform.

"What happens," Tali asked getting the courage to look away from the ground.

"You are going to have to see it to believe it," she fired back with a grin walking away. Tali smiled and shook Shepard's arm.

"We have to stay Shepard."

"Don't worry I am as curious as you are." They walked off the glass and converged towards a massive one-hundred meter holographic sign off in the distance that flashed _Food_ in all different languages. Shepard's stomach grumbled followed by Tali's which evened out the embarrassment. The air was humid and cool inside of The Dome and the atmosphere was set with relaxed oceanic music that droned in the commodious building. The food court was mind blowing when they reached it. The floor of it was completely glass showing off the aquarium underground. It spanned hundreds of meters housing every different genre of food in the galaxy.

"Where do you want to start Tali," Shepard asked, his eyes grazing the open field that had thousands of tables and people consuming a late afternoon meal.

"Uhm, there," Tali pointed at a store off in the distance labeled Dextro Cuisine.

"That is a good start and look at this." Shepard walked over towards moving blue tiles that raced across the floor like a flat escalator. Tali examined the foreign transportation device and quickly figure out what it was.

"This looks dangerous Shepard," she said pulling him away from it. He grinned and jumped on it shooting him off in the distance. "Hurry get on Tali," he yelled getting farther and farther away from her.

"Damn it Shepard!" Timidly, she set a foot on it while keeping her other leg firmly rooted to the stable ground. The traveling devise quickly grabbed her leg and carried it away. Feeling the muscles in her inner thighs lengthen to a snapping point, she clenched her teeth and hopped on it fully. Terrified, she reached an arm out to Shepard about to fall over.

"Got you!" She grabbed at him pulling her body close to his.

"I am not used to these kinds of things Shepard," she whispered into his chest embarrassed pulling on his sleeves; a turian was cracking up behind them as he watched the quarian fumble and almost do a split.

"That was adorable Tali," Shepard told her through a snicker hugging her.

"No it wasn't, I looked like a fool!"

"Heads up," Shepard called out to her. Tali took her face out of his warm chest and saw the blue tiles disappearing into the floor. Their ride was about to end. Tali and Shepard both jumped off the devise. Trembling, Tali walked over with Shepard to Dextro Cuisine.

"Shepard, look a quarian," Tali almost yelled pointing at a male quarian standing behind the counter. His suit was grey with green detailing and he busily walked around behind the counter. He grabbed at a wet cloth cleaning the counter top that was glass and had luminescent green plankton quietly sitting still inside of their artificial house.

"Ah yes, good to see a fellow quarian wondering about The Dome," he greeted Tali while whipping the counter. Tali noticed his eyes slim when he scrutinized Shepard's face. The dull glow of his eyes fired open as he put two and two together. "Tali'Zorah," he questioned slyly. Tali's heart raced.

"Yes?"

The quarian stood up strait and walked around the counter with open arms.

"Nargot'Hofzear was Teima!"

"Nargot? Oh Keelah. What are your doing, I mean how you are doing," she yelled embracing her childhood friend from the Rayya.

"Great, great! Shepard, this is my friend from the Rayya," Tali excitedly introduced him. "We have known each other for years! Him and I taught each other stealth when we used to play, oh what did we call that game Nargot?"

"Shadows! We were always the last to get caught by our parents. Good times, what brings you here to Nos Astra?" Tali looked at Shepard and didn't know what to say.

"Uhm…vacation. What brings you here Nargot," she asked quickly changing the subject. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well, I really began to like the city when I was trapped here, long story. But I got a job offer from an asari information broker a while back, so I decided to stay."

Tali and Shepard looked at each other.

"What was her name," Shepard asked. Nargot turned his head to face Shepard.

"Never caught it," he said like the answer flew away in the wind. "I take it you are Commander Shepard. I heard a lot about you on the Vids a while back. Also heard that Tali has been part of your crew twice. It's an honor," he finished extending his hand. A turian yelled from inside of the restaurant at Nargot; Tali couldn't see him though.

"Anyways, how can I help you," he asked snapping back to his professional manner.

"Tali, go ahead and order anything you want. Get enough to bring back to the Normandy," Shepard ordered her with a smooth yet demanding voice. She stared up at the menu. _I am just going to get the most inexpensive things, let's see here._

"I will take a travel container of the VG-24 and FT-65," she animatedly declared to Nargot grabbing Shepard's hand swinging it.

"Tali, why don't you get some of the MT-90? Nargot, isn't meat a delicacy to quarian's," Shepard asked Nargot knowing that Tali would tell him it isn't.

"Yes, it is. Very expensive though."

"Don't worry about it. Add one of those on there why don't yah," he told him wrapping his arm around Tali's thin waist.

"Shepard, I don't need…" She was cut off by Shepard squeezing her.

"You deserve it." She blushed and looked down at the ground. "Can you deliver it to my ship," he asked.

"Yes, defiantly, just need the bay number and it will be sent right away."

"Can you take out a handful of the MT-90's for Tali before you ship it," he asked swiping his credit chit and wrote down the bay number of the Normandy.

"Sure." Nargot walked to the back room and came out holding a bag with several tubes in it. "Here Tali."

"Thanks Nargot. Can you join us for a late lunch," she asked politely. Nargot turned around and caught a glimpse of his boss lurking in the shadows of the kitchen.

"No, I am sorry Tali, duty calls. We will have to catch up later. Stay safe Tali," he sincerely told his friend with a wave. Shepard smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Tali peeked inside of the bag. She looked up and noticed stairs off to her right leading to a plateau resting on top of the shops.

"Go and pick a table out up there. I will find you when I have some food." Tali nodded her head and walked up the light metallic stairs. She reached the apex and looked around. Thousands of people and tables resided on top of the food stores. _I should pick somewhere close so he can find me. _Ten feet to her right was an empty table resting next to the railing looking over the food courts main floor. _Perfect._ She slid into the curvy white chair setting her bag on the table. She jumped when the table began to move. _Woah, that's neat!_ A single strand of orange kelp was sprouting from the base of the center pillar of the hollowed out table filled with water. Savagely, she ripped out one of the tubes from the bag and inserted it into the feeding slot. A warm yet tasty past filled her mouth, it was very different in taste and texture…she enjoyed it.

"Hey there." Shepard came up behind her lightly touching the top of her shoulders sending shivers down her spine. With her mouth full of food, she nodded and watched Shepard sit down throwing a basket of red food on the table glancing at the kelp.

"Sorry, my mouth was full," she explained to him forcing the paste down her throat.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it is great! Only ate it once before and that was my celebration dinner when I first got my suit." She poured over the fond memories. Her father and mother flashed in her head. She forced the lump in her throat back down with another mouthful of food. "I got sick after that though. This type of paste doesn't sit well with me." Shepard picked up his red sandwich and stared at it, curiosity and fear flashed in his eyes.

"This thing looks like a Thresher Maw. Look at these things hanging out of it." His body scrunched up looking at the belly of the sandwich. "The asari behind the counter recommended it to me." Tali looked at the thing Shepard was holding. He took a big bite of it. _Sounds crunchy._ Flakes of the red bread were flung from where he bit down on it cracking against the table. He chewed twice then stopped.

"What? What's wrong?" Shepard pushed his head over the table and his body quivered. "No! Don't throw up on me!" She stood up from her seat gathering attention from the nearby tables. The commander let loose a full mouthed laugh and started to chew again.

"Aye got ouh Ali," he said spitting out pieces of the sandwich. Embarrassed, she sat back down in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"Oh Keelah, they are all looking at us," she murmured clearly frustrated.

"Bah, damn Earth clan," a distant volus yelled to them. Shepard smiled at Tali through his chewing.

Hours later, the stringent rays of light that permeated through the windows on The Dome's ceiling were beginning to settle down behind the city of Nos Astra. The Dome was getting full from everyone entering it wanting to see what happens at night.

"Shepard, feel my heart. I am so excited for the sun to go down," Tali informed him grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest.

"Damn!" She giggled leading him to yet another store.

"Let's go in here," she ordered him looking at a clothing store.

"No, not here Tali."

"Oh come on."

Shepard's face turned beat red as they walked into the store. Amazed, Tali gazed at the doorway of the store. Like most of the stores on The Dome, they rested inside of massive half spherical bubbles. The glass was close to a meter thick and the interior was hollowed out. Neon fish swam in schools doing laps on the inside of the bubble. Long eel like creatures snaked their heads out from their clandestine holes snapping at the small fish as they swam by. Tali's eyes caught onto a red crab the size of her head ascending the glass with deliberate steps. Each of its feet that touched the glass changed to a lime-green as pressure was applied. The blue water showered the shop with its exotic colors. Shepard snagged her arms and pulled on it.

"We really should leave." Tali looked at a female human seated behind the counter giving the two the weirdest looks. Tali pivoted her body quickly scanning the room. _Black shiny leather cloths, whips, fish net pants, and what is that? Oh Keelah!_ "Tali, come on," he said under his breath uncomfortably.

"Oh, wrong store," she stuttered backing out awkwardly.

"What is the hell," a red haired human said to himself peeking around one of the cloths racks with a towering mohawk.

"I can't believe that happened," she gasped as they both briskly walked away from the store as Shepard chuckled. The music in the resonant dome picked up its beat reacting to the crowds heart rate and getting them worked up for the night show. The thousands of voices tuned into a deep static as they all conversed about spectacle to be seen in several minutes.

"Shepard, right over there! That is the biggest portal looking into the water below us. We should stand there," she suggested pushing their way through the crowd.

"And now it is time everyone. Welcome to The Dome," a cool automated female voice rocked through the building followed by a long rumble created by several powerful subwoofers. The crowd quieted down waiting for the moment. Tali looked up to the ceiling and noticed the windows polarizing letting no more light into The Dome. What unfolded before their eyes was the single most beautiful sight Tali has ever seen. The millions of choral on the walls lit up to every neon color known to the visible spectrum. Billions of luminescent fish exploded out of the reef: Orange, electric blue, yellow, bright red and more. They swam in schools of thousands weaving with other groups. They would swirl together then discharge in all directions like fireworks. The columns that supported The Dome's ceiling shot orange bioluminescent kelp up into the air like great pillars of fire. Dark sapphire blue fished darted in and out of the massive kelp field as they swayed peacefully waving their friendly tendrils at the shocked crowd.

"Shepard, look!"

They both stared down at the ground as the pasty blue water cleared revealing billions of choral under their feet shooting light green light through the looking glass. The whales sliced through the water hundreds of feet below aesthetically swimming in pairs. Simultaneously, the choral altered color to a royal blue. They vacillated between blue and green every several seconds then stayed blue. An arm wrapped around Tali's waste and pulled her close.

"Let's get somewhere with elevation Tali," Shepard yelled over the buzz of people. She broke her transfixed gaze and stared into Shepard's eyes and nodded. "Elevators over there Tali," Shepard pointed at a cylindrical tube that spiraled in the air leading to a circular observatory jutting out of the pillars that housed the orange kelp. The doors silently opened and they walked in. Shepard pressed the only button and they were rocketed into the air.

"Please enjoy the rest of your evening," the same voice greeted them as they stepped out of the small quarters. The observatory hugged the column swabbing the open ground with a euphoric orange. Lounge chairs were strategically placed all over the fifty meter protruding ledge.

"We are all alone up here Shepard," Tali informed him of the obvious playing with his fingers approaching the support column. They both looked inside of them observing the thick kelp. Feint red waves glided up them giving them the look of dull fire. Small blue fish buried themselves inside of the comforting leaves keeping out of sight from Tali and Shepard. Tali squealed as she felt Shepard's arms grab the back of her thighs lifting her into his arms. He carried her over to the edge and found a chair that had the perfect view of The Dome. He set her down and straddled the chair sitting behind her. Tali leaned into his chest and draped his arms over her like a blanket. She nuzzled her head under his chin and was rocked by his breathing.

"So, is this a date," she asked innocently. Shepard sighed releasing all the stress from his body.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. Wow, did you see that?"

Tali watched in awe as trillions plankton pulsed green, then red and faded.

"There were billions of them it not trillions!" She shot up in excitement wishing she could see it again. Suddenly, she felt Shepard's hands on her shoulders, his thumbs dug deep under her shoulder blades.

"Oh…oh Keelah! That…that feels amazing!" Her tense body melted into his thumbs as he rubbed away the knots in her back. She arched her back as he sent warm shivers shooting through every nerve in her body. His thumbs moved down her spine pressing them against her back muscles. She moaned and curled her toes up tilting back her head.

"This is what you call a back massage Tali, ever have one before?" Tali moaned an _Uh uh._ He chuckled moving his hands up to her thin shoulder pressing his palms deep into her soft flesh through the suit. She opened her eyes slightly looking out over the thousands of different colors generated by all the exotic sea life. Slow music played and the subwoofers reverberated in her chest as it played its mellow music. Billions of fish swam in the water glowing like ambers against the night sky. Shepard continued to melt away the knots of tense muscle in Tali's back. She closed her eyes and tilted her head forward. She took off her armored plates that ringed around her neck setting them on her lap.

"Some more places that need to be tended to Shepard," she whispered taking his hands and weaved them around all of the tubes until she could feel his paws on her neck. He gently squeezed the base of her thin neck and worked his way down.

"Uhhm, to the left."

Shepard laughed to himself. _Oh yeah, right there. _She leaned back against his chest and her body felt weak from all the pleasure she just endured. She closed her eyelids and watched the warm lambent colors work their way through her thin skin that shielded her eyes. _I can do this forever…_

**Part IV**

_Standing in the open field carpeted with grass, she looked up into the sky. Her view wasn't obstructed by anything; it was just her and the cool air. Warmth wrapped around her neck, the feeling was comforting. _

Tali subtly woke from her dream not opening her eyes feeling the warmth of Shepard's fingers burrowing their way into her neck.

"To the left Shepard," she moaned waking from her short nap. The Dome was dark, but the exotic sea life was pouring gentle warm light over the interior. Orange light gently penetrated through Tali's eyelids as she woke up. She squeezed her body deeper into Shepard's chest enjoying the contact she had to wait all those lonely years for. He quietly laughed and moved his hand to her left shoulder and squeezed.

"What time is it," she mumbled not bothering to look at her omni-tool. Through her closed eyes she saw a warm orange light creep through the right corner of her eye.

"2330 hours."

Tali didn't jump at the time like she usually does; she just exhaled and burrowed deeper into Shepard. The music in The Dome was slowly beating and had enigmatic chimes twinkling away adding to the mystery of The Dome.

"How much longer do you want to stay here," Shepard asked through a yawn. Tali noticed he was getting tired; she grabbed his hand and lightly patted the top of it.

"I think it is time to go home." She grabbed her trusty neck armor and put it back in place with the help of Shepard. "Thanks," she whispered somewhat ashamed for keeping her commander here for a bit too long.

"Tali, what's wrong," he asked catching a hint of depression. Tali waved it off while standing up from the chair.

"Thanks for the muli-tool Shepard," she started patting the leather pouch that held the tool which was clipped to her waist. "This is the nicest gift I have ever received." She looked down at the ground. "Well, I never get gifts in the first place." Tali peered back at Shepard who stood up from the lounge chair. Embarrassed, she walked over to the balcony looking hundreds of meters down at the floor which was dotted with royal blue observation ports looking into the abyss.

"Come on Tali, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I love you and giving gifts is a human gesture to reinforce that powerful chemical reaction," he said wrapping his arms around her waist whispering into her ear. "You feel that fluttery feeling right there," he asked opening his hand placing it on her stomach. She looked down at his hand as her stomach churned and bubbled with the sensation.

"I have felt these feeling every day since you came down to talk to me for the first time on the old Normandy."

"What about when I saved you from Fist's thugs?" Anger swelled in her chest.

"First off, I didn't need your help. Secondly, to tell you the truth I barely noticed you. I was so frustrated at Fist and at myself. I was uhm…a little hot headed back then, if that is how the phrase goes."

Shepard laughed.

"Then you died Shepard. Those were the loneliest years of my life, I just…" She was cut off by a _shhhh _expelled from Shepard's lips. "I am sorry." Tali shook her head and gazed at the vast interior of The Dome. The billions of luminescent fish swirled around the choral like wisps of smoke. The floor moved like a rippling pond from the people that roamed below. The shops that were housed in the aquatic bubbles lit the floor below painting it with a pale blue light.

"Shall we return to the Normandy Miss Zorah," Shepard asked barely above a whisper lightly racing his fingers down Tali's side. Shivers stretched their arms form the point of contact.

"Yes, I am ready." They walked to the elevator and pressed the button pointing down. Tali watched the pillar housing the fire kelp turn into a blur as they descended. _This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. _She looked over at Shepard who yawned once again. _Defiantly._

"Thank you for visiting the Observatory, enjoy the rest of your night," the automated asari voice sincerely told them.

"I swear that almost sounds like Liara's voice. Doesn't it Tali?" She closed her eyes and searched for a memory of Liara's voice. Tali fought off the lump in her throat as memories of the old crew pooled together.

"It does. But I think Liara has a warmer voice."

"True, how do we get out of here," Shepard asked scratching the stubble on his chin throwing glances around the exit of the elevator.

"Here Shepard." Tali looked at a sphere around three meters tall. The top quarter of the sphere was spinning the word _Map_ in multiple languages emanating icy blue text. Tali's finger brushed against the sphere and loads of text and pictures appeared on the black polished surface. Her eyes prospected the surface of the orb looking for the image of a taxi. Finding it, she poked the sphere; the base of it glowed blue and a thread like line shot through the floor acting as a personal guide. Excited, Tali gripped Shepard's hand following the thread fighting their way through the crowd.

"Wait Shepard," Tali exclaimed catching sight of a shop. "Stand right here and wait for me. Turn that way," she ordered him grabbing his broad shoulders spinning his body.

"Okay Tali, whatever you say." Anxiously, she wadded into the shop and a minute later, she left holding a bag.

"What's that," he asked pointing at the bag. Tali put it behind her back hiding it from his prying eyes.

"Oh, it is nothing," she fired back taunting him. Grinning, they both followed the line that ended at a platform similar to the one they came down on earlier in the evening. Except this time it was the circumpunct of a massive porthole. Two asari were standing on it about to press a button on the holographic console that sprang up from the ground. Half running, Tali and Shepard made it to the platform just before a railing materialized from the ground surrounding the platform.

"Thanks," Shepard waved to the two purple asari who waited on them. They both nodded respectfully and smirked at Tali and Shepard's interweaved hands. Tali smiled and blushed pushing her body closer to his proud of their relationship. The elevator hissed as it descended into the tube that rockets strait through the aquarium below. Fish swam away from the elevator like red hot ambers caught in a breeze. The deeper they went, the brighter the blue light became from the choral underneath them. Tali eyed a massive piece of choral the size of the Kodiak which had concentrated pink lights dotting the deep rich blue surface. After about a minute, the elevator came to a halt. Tali looked around the new room; it was similar to the first taxi depot they found on the building they were docked to except one whole wall looked into the giant sublevel aquarium. Even though it was late at night, the city hummed with life. Taxis were scattered about the large patio. The polished cement floor kicked up the reflection of the holographic arrows plastered to the wall shooting pulses of light through them showing the exit.

"Go ahead Tali and pick a taxi," Shepard said placing a hand on the small of her back pushing her forward. They walked over to a light grey taxi poised in front of them. The door and roof pieces shuttered then opened fully.

"Where to," an asari asked waving a hand over her holographic volume dial turning down her exotic music. Shepard politely let Tali into the taxi first then followed.

"Uhm, docking bay Pentonium 382 N4 I believe," he recited closing his eyes trying to remember the names and numbers. The driver punched in the numbers and closed the door and roof. She depolarized the windows for her clients and turned on the ignition. The taxi hummed to life and smoothly lifted off the ground.

"I'm proud of you Shepard for remembering that," Tali informed him leaning into his shoulder looking out of the sunroof watching the cars bolt overhead as streaks of light. A purple light came to life from fiber optic cables running from the floor of the taxi. "I like that color," Tali whispered into Shepard's neck closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I do too," he responded in a mellow manner snaking his arm around her waist bringing her closer. The driver looked at the back seat at the sight. It wasn't normal to her, but at the same time it looked natural. Smiling to herself, she looked away from them and saw the SR-2 Normandy grow bigger and bigger in the window.

"Is that the ship," she asked impressed.

"Yeah." Tali could feel his deep voice reverberate through her body as he spoke. The taxi hummed and decelerated pushing both of them forward pressing the seat belts against their chest. She opened her eyes and protectively grabbed her bag as Shepard passed the driver his credit chit.

"Have a nice evening you two," the driver told them just above a whisper swiping the chit.

"You too," Tali said climbing out of the taxi onto the landing pad next to the Normandy. The taxi hummed its hollow high pitched sound as it took off in the distance joining the stream of traffic below.

"This was a fine day if I say so myself," Shepard happily implied walking towards the Normandy.

"Yes, I had a lot of fun today," Tali responded swinging her bag like a flirt.

"We should be quiet when we get into the Normandy, people are probably sleeping." Tali nodded not wanting to attract attention. The airlock opened and the two walked into the decontamination room.

"Welcome back Commander and Tali," EDI greeted them. Shepard nodded and the door slid open.

"Be quiet now, we don't want to wake, oh hello Kelly," Shepard whispered surprised. Tali scrutinized her new cloths as she stood at the airlock entrance with a smile and crossed arms.

"So what do you think," Kelly asked opening up her arms spinning around showing off the new grey uniform lined with white trim and red decals at the shoulders.

"Wow! I like it, is that what Miranda and you were planning," Shepard asked walking to her looking over the new suit.

"Yeah, no one would stay awake for the reveal. They all had a busy day out on the town and Miranda has her 'bed time," Kelly whispered in quotes looking around. Kelly threw Shepard one of the new suits. "Don't think we forgot about you Tali. Here are some new cloths to wrap around you body. You don't have to wear it though, I know you like your purple ones," Kelly respectfully handed her a thick folded long towel.

"Do these make me look fat," Joker hobbled around the corner from the helm kidding around looking at his hips. Tali giggled at his joke making him smile. "At least one of you thought I was funny," he shot back with a look of disgrace.

"Miranda paid special attention to your suit Joker," Kelly said back.

"Yeah, by making it hug my ass," he snapped back uncomfortably scratching at it.

"Joker, Miranda had the best," EDI started.

"EDI, shut it or I will come at you with some wire clippers and a torch," he viciously shot at her.

"Yes Jeff."

"Don't call me that mom," he yelled back walking into the helm of the ship.

"Thank you Kelly for the new cloth," Tali sincerely told her bowing slightly.

"You are quite welcome Tali. Anything for a friend of mine, now I need to hit the sack," she finished through a yawn. Tali watched her walk down the spin of the deserted Normandy.

"Shepard…never mind."

"No, go ahead Tali, speak your mind," Shepard asked leading her towards the elevator.

"What does hit the sack mean…it sounds vulgar or mean. What is she going to do," Tali asked with concern leaking into her voice.

"Oh, yeah. It means to go to bed." Tali thought about the phrase for a moment and couldn't make any connection to a bed.

"I don't get it," she said back entering the elevator as it came back up from Kelly using it. Shepard shrugged and told her he didn't get it either. She looked down at the new cloths and hugged them trying to smell the new fabric, but couldn't. _Forget about it Tali._ She wanted to rip off her suit after feeling the cool air brush against her skin and feeling Shepard's skin touching hers. _I need this suit or I will die._ The door opened to the cabin and the blue light from the fish tank was the only thing lighting up the room.

"My fish tank looks wimpy," Shepard joked walking into his cabin.

"No it doesn't. I like it, it is cute," Tali said looking into it as the comforting smell of Shepard's cabin sneaked its way into her helmet. Shepard walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Tali turned around and set the bag on the desk peeking inside of it. She took the box out and held it behind her back waiting to surprise Shepard when he comes out. _Oh I hope he likes this… _The door slid open revealing Shepard in his new uniform.

"It sure is comfortable, oh Tali?" She stood on her toes and handed him a gift.

"For you!"

Shepard took the box and read the title.

"M35 Mako model. Tali, I love it," he exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Oh, well thank you. I wasn't sure what to get you and I noticed your model collection, so I wanted to get you something that reminded you of the good old days back on the SR1 Normandy," she rambled to him telling him what she was thinking.

"I used to build models when I was little, this is great," he told her looking at the box.

"I did too, but I had to make mine out of whatever I could find: scrap metal, rubber, paper and so on."

"You want to start on it later tomorrow," he asked shaking the box then setting it on the table.

"Sounds good to me," Tali said back. Shepard walked into the bathroom and Tali followed him. He turned on his sink and grabbed a thin brush; he squeezed a tube squirting blue paste on the brush shoving it into his mouth and brushed. Tali leaded against the wall and watched him intrigued in the self cleaning process. A subtle minty scent met her nose as he meticulously cleaned his teeth. He looked over at her and smiled as white foam collected on the corner of his mouth. Tali snickered and poked at the foam with her gloved hand. She looked at it smearing it between her two fingers. Shepard spit it out the white foam into the sink and Tali watched it swirl in the metallic basin.

"Do you want to try on the new cloth Tali," Shepard asked grabbing it off the table.

"I guess so." She began taking off her purple hood and worked her way to unclipping all the belts that were strategically placed around her body. She threw the belts into a pile in the corner of the bathroom.

"Shepard, can you help me with the buckles on my back" she asked spinning around pushing out her shoulder blades like a cat. His hands unclipped the buttons and she pulled at the cloth from around her thighs. "There we go!" Neatly, she folded the long cloth into a pile gingerly setting it on the floor. She picked up the new one and unfolded it.

"Shepard, they made it too short," she laughed amused staring at the disproportional cloth.

"What did they do," he asked looking at the short cloth chuckling.

"Whatever, I liked my purple cloth better anyways," she added chortling.

"Always lightening the mood Tali, I like it," Shepard added punching on his shower and taking off his cloths. Tali blushed and shuddered. "It is nothing you haven't seen," he added noticing her stance.

"I know," she quickly added keeping the jitters low in her stomach. "I uhm…will be out here," she pointed walking towards the exit. The door shut between them and the sound of water tapping against the floor percolated through. _Damn it Tali, you should have stayed!_ Regretting her decision, she continued to remove her armor placing it on the table next to Shepard's old N7 helmet. Tali laid down on the bed sinking into its sophisticated mattress holding the vial containing the quarian perfume._ I love this, it is so beautiful. _She lay on her back staring up at the flask as it threw purple light onto her face. The noise of the shower came to a halt and Tali could hear Shepard fumbling around in the bathroom. Her heart grew to a faster pace as she sprayed the scented liquid on her wrists and neck._ I hope I am doing this right. _The door opened and Shepard emerged rubbing a cloth on his head drying his short hair in a matter of seconds as a towel loosely clung to his waist. He walked over to her in hurried footsteps mimicking her heart rate. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Tali with a smile on his face.

"I smell something. What can it be," he asked sarcastically putting a finger up to his chin. Tali turned around and saw the bottle glowing through the pillow where she hid it.

"Oops, that wasn't a good spot," she said embarrassed while crawling closer to the edge of the bed.

"Here Tali, put your feet on my lap."

She cocked her head by the odd request, but followed his order. She set her feet on his lap which was covered by a wet towel.

"Now Tali, what I am about to show you is something very special," he joked with her cracking his knuckles. "This is a foot massage Tali," he exclaimed digging his thumbs into the arch of her foot sending a warm sensation shooting through her legs.

"Oh Keelah, this is better than the back rub! Ow, that feels good. Go a little easier right there Shepard." The glow of the fish tank reflected light off Shepard's bare back. Tali closed her eyes and leaned against the mattress enjoying the massage. _Oh Keelah, he can work his thumbs!_ She curled her hands into tight fists as he started on her heel. Her toes curled up from the pleasure as she has never had anyone touch her feet in twenty-four years. The aches in her tight muscles melted away. She felt him let go of her foot and make his way up the bed. Her eyes opened were greeted by his face hovering inches away from her helmet.

"Hey there," she whispered lightly brushing her fingers over his face with a gloved hand. They both smiled as his hand lightly raced up her inner thigh.

"No you bosh'tet," she teased slapping his bare chest and his hands worked their way up to her mask. "You know I took some anti-biotics this morning," she seductively informed him grabbing the back of his head pressing his forehead against her purple veil.

"What are you suggesting Tali?"

"Oh, you know…" she said biting her lower lip. _I am so out of character. What am I doing?_ His hands unclipped her helmet and he gingerly took it off setting it on the bed. Tali smiled up at him soaking in his features from the unobstructed view.

"I can see you Tali," he whispered basking Tali with the smell of peppermint. "You smell good Miss Zorah."

"You do too. Now let me taste it."

Tali pulled Shepard's head in feeling his warm lips against hers. His hands went around her back and began to take off her suit for the second time in her long life; the cool sheets brushed against her bare back. The sensation was incredible…feeling the light fabric rubbing against her bare skin was almost too much. _For once, Tali was at total peace…_

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this. I really tried to do a different style of writing this time around compared to **_**The Patrol**_** and **_**Snake in the Mud.**_ **Nice and easy theme to it. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, I release each chapter whenever I complete it here (.com/1258913/) if you want to check it out. I do more than just type fanfiction…**


	3. The Calm Morning

**The Relaxed Morning **

**A Tali and Shepard Short Story**

The Normandy hummed its soft melody Tali found so comforting along with the blue hue the fish tank emanated when the rooms lights were off. _This is how my life should be like all the time._ Tali smacked her dry mouth trying to moisten it up. _What time is it? _She gently tried to pull her hand away from Shepard who grasped it over his slowly rising and falling chest. _Even when he sleeps his grip is strong._ Straining her neck, she peeked over her pillow at the orange holographic clock stationed on the bedside table. Shepard had to explain to Tali how the arms worked, but now she understood it. Her eyes narrowed straining to see through her sleepy clouded vision. The short arm was almost to the bottom of the circle which Tali it was early in the morning. _Wait, I have an idea!_

"Shepard," Tali whispered in his ear taking her free arm stroking his cheek. His grip tightened around her skinny hand and he inhaled a big breath of air stretching his arms out in front of him. He turned over and through squinting red eyes he looked at Tali and gave her a warm smile.

"Morning Tali, you still smell good," he commented kissing her gloved hand. Tali smiled from ear to ear and pulled the light crisp sheets over her head disappearing under the blankets.

"Don't make me come and find you Miss Zorah," Shepard playfully added jumping under the blankets. His hand snaked under the sheets searching for Tali who wailed with laughter dogging his hand. She pounced on his bare chest and pinned him to the mattress.

"Don't start something unless you intend to win Shep," she cockily told him bending over putting her visor against his forehead.

"Ow, get off my arm," he blurted out. Tali jumped off him but felt a heavy weight on top of her.

"You sneaky bosh'tet!"

"I do intend on winning Tali, I never loose."

"Oh, so do you want a rematch from that time I won that wrestling match back on the old Normandy," she asked.

"You kicked me in the chest, that was cheating," he said rising his voice struggling to keep Tali still. "But a rematch would be nice. How about three-o-clock this afternoon Tali?"

"You are joking, right," she asked smiling.

"Nope." Her heart began to race.

"Deal," she yelled straining her thigh muscles breaking apart Shepard's legs and tried to slip away between them but was stopped by his two arms pinning her shoulders. "No!" She bucked her powerful legs and they both were thrown off the bed tumbling into the table.

"Aw, my head!" Tali began to laugh as she watched him writhe on the ground holding the back of his head.

"You okay Shepard," she asked getting concerned as he began to hum. "Shepard?" Her hand pushed against his back but like lightning he grabbed it and forced her back to the floor and was on top of her again. "I am not going to believe you ever again," she joked slapping his bare chest. "Oh Keelah, Shepard…your uhm, shorts are open." Her voice was laced with genuine shock.

"Oops!" He looked down and saw everything was in place and realized it was a trap, but he was too slow as Tali wrapped her arms around his ribs and threw him to his side. She playfully threw her body over his and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"Okay, you win because you are so damn cute!"

"I would have beaten you anyways Shepard. My father put me under intense martial arts training before I left for my Pilgrimage you know."

"Yeah, you have demonstrated that multiple times already."

Tali gasped and stood up looking down at the commander pulling him to his feet. She noticed his glazed over eyes and a spot of blood on his hand as he pulled it away from the back of his head.

"Keelah, I am so sorry Shepard, are you okay," she almost yelled checking his head.

"I am fine Tali, what time is it," he asked through squinting eyes fighting off her hands finally grabbing them pulling them close to his chest.

"Oh, well is was thinking of, never mind, it is a dumb idea," she stammered embarrassed playing with his hands walking closer to him.

"Tali, let me hear what you have to say. You can tell me anything you want; there should never be a dumb question or anything that you have to hide from me. I love you and trust you with my life; we have been through so much together which has created a bond between us that is unbreakable. So please, feel free to say anything to me," Shepard lovingly told her squeezing her two hands and wrapping a powerful arm around her shoulder pressing her body against his.

"Okay, I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast outside at watch the sunrise," Tali started with her curious voice slurring her _s_'s together with her tongue into a purr, "I heard it is beautiful," she finally finished looking deep into Shepard's eyes. He smiled back at her as she traced a tender finger over Shepard's lips.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Tali, let me get dressed so we don't miss out on the sunrise," Shepard said letting her go walking towards his bathroom. Tali grinned and followed him. She set up a suprise in the bathroom that she hid in the middle of the night. Shepard came around the corner with a smirk on his face holding a gray piece of cloth. "Tali, are these for me?"

"Yeah, I saw them at the store where is picked up the Mako and I thought you would like them," she snickered looking at the blazing red N7 emblem on the gray pajama pants. "You should have seen the store clerk's face when I bought them, it was priceless," she added.

"What, did he give you any trouble?"

Tali laughed and shook her head, "No, he was just confused. I said something stupid like I am going to wear them over my suit." Shepard started laughing as he slipped them over his sleeping shorts, pulled the elastic band out with his thumbs, and released them snapping against his waist.

"They sure are comfortable, thanks for the gift Tali. It is really thoughtful," he mumbled walking towards her giving her a loving hug. Tali retuned the hug squeezing tight and inhaling a deep breath of air trying to catch his scent through her helmet.

"Let's get some breakfast, shall we," he asked picking her light form up carrying it into the elevator.

"You know I have two legs Commander," Tali informed him wrapping an arm around the back of his neck.

"I know, I just like carrying you," he fired back through a chuckle. He gave Tali a light kiss on her "cheek" and pressed the button that leads them to deck three. Tali melted and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I have been waiting years for this Shepard; you have made my dream come true…a dream that I thought was unreachable," she whispered in his chest. Shepard squeezed her body tightly against his showing affection.

"What was going through your head when I said I loved you," he curiously asked.

"Well, I almost feinted after you left. Gabby asked what happened, but I waved her off. It was a dream come true Shepard; I can't really explain it through words. Ever since our talk, I have had this feeling right here," she began, putting a hand on her chest, "that has been burning furiously." Her hand went to Shepard's. "Do you have the same feeling?" He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Yes I do."

"Uhm, shouldn't you put me down," Tali nervously asked as the elevator door opened.

"Nope!"

The door hissed open and Tali glanced around the room.

"I guess everyone is still sleeping," Shepard commented looking at the deserted room. The Normandy's lights were low giving this deck a night time feeling reminding Tali of sneaking around the Rayya at night with her friends when she was little. Everyone was asleep except for Tali and Shepard which gave Tali a special feeling. _We are all alone._

"Let's see here, what do we want to eat for breakfast," Shepard quietly asked setting Tali down on the counter. She spun around to watch Shepard open a cabinet as he began to laugh.

"What is it," she curiously asked curling her toes up while trying to peek over his shoulder.

"I don't believe it. Look at this Tali." He handed her a small cup with an orange animal on the front of it. She fired off an ignorant smile while turning the small bowl over in her hands.

"Shep, what is it," she asked binging it close to her face. "Frosted Flakes?"

"Yeah, Gardner though of everything when he went shopping the other night, I can't believe he found these! Oh, anyways, it is a breakfast cereal." Curious, Tali looked away from Shepard, back to the small bowl and watched the orange animal dance on the holographic advertisement.

"They're great!"

Tali jumped and dropped the bowl to the floor as it spoke to her. Shepard busted out laughing bending over to pick up the bowl as it rolled in circles on the floor.

"Your food spoke to me!"

"It is the human way of advertising Tali."

"That seems to be a waste of resources, doesn't it?" Shepard smiled and gave her hug.

"Only you would think of it that way." She felt his hand come around to the back of her head and insert something into her tubes.

"What is this Shepard," she asked confused.

"A surprise, come on, we should get outside or we are going to miss it," he added changing topics. "Do you want me to carry you?" Tali blushed for the countless time.

"I think I will walk, thanks." She hoped off the counter with a thud and gabbed Shepard's hand approaching the elevator but before it they got close to it, it opened.

"Jack, good morning," Shepard greeted her letting go of Tali's hand. Jack scanned the two through blood shot eyes that were big as saucers.

"Shepard, have you seen this yet," she asked setting down a beverage can which had lightning bolts on it cracking away. She pulled up her pant leg and flexed her calf muscle showing off another new tattoo of the Illusive Man dead in his chair. "Haha, you like it," she asked through jittery nerves. "Tali, you like it," she persistently asked again.

"Yes, it is uhm…beautiful!"

"Wait, what in the hell? What floor am I on," she almost yelled looking around. "Damn it, I pressed the wrong button again." With that, she closed the elevator door and descended.

"Shepard?"

"I don't know what just happened Tali," he informed her holding back a wave of laughter.

"Be quiet, you are going to wake Miranda," Tali semi-joked punching his arm. The elevator door hissed back open and the two walked inside pressing the CIC button.

"That tattoo was really good I must admit," Shepard said to Tali. "I should get one for the hell of it, what do you think Tali? We only live once." Tali smiled thinking about the last thing he said. "Wait, never mind." They both snickered as the elevator door opened back up. An orange holograph of the Normandy stood sentinel in the center of the room firing orange rays of light in all directions. Tali followed Shepard towards the helm of the Normandy as they heard music playing at the front. Tali's eyes locked onto Joker who was slumped in his chair and had EDI playing some soothing music to his sleeping form. Shepard glanced at Tali with a smirk on his face. Tali put a finger over her mouth as they slowly approached him from behind. Shepard shrugged and nodded towards the airlock throwing a small carton of milk into the air and catching it.

"Good morning Tali. Good morning Commander," EDI's cool voice greeted them over the intercom when the door slid shut.

"Morning EDI," Shepard responded as Tali held her tongue. The door hissed open and a breeze rippled through Shepard's gray shirt.

"Today is Nos Astra's day of rest so you will notice a large decline of traffic," EDI informed them.

"Huh, good day to watch the sunset, am I right Tali?"

"Yes." There was a small observation platform that jutted over the edge of the building with a small table and several chairs surrounding it. They walked over to it and looked at some random objects on the table top.

"Beer cans and an empty alcohol bottle, my guess is Zaeed was out here last night," Shepard commented grabbing the empty containers setting them on the ground. Tali sat in the chair and carefully watched Shepard through a cloud of disbelief and love.

"Now we just have to wait," Tali mentioned staring at the vista of Nos Astra. The buildings soared thousands of feet into the air painting the cityscape with purple lights. The sky was a rich blue as the sun was creeping its way to the dark side of the planet. Tali observed Shepard pry open his talking food and dump a white substance into the tan flakes. Using a spoon, he shoveled the food into his mouth and began to slowly chew. She was entranced while watching his jaw muscles flex as he chewed his food fascinated by his bare skin. The city had a low humming tune instead of the usual roar. The sound of wind ripping past her helmet broke her concentration along with the tingling sensation in her nose._ Oh Keelah, not now! _Tali shut her eyes and began to take long beep breaths fighting the inevitable urge. _No!_

"Haapchu!"

Her head got light and tingles were sent through every nerve in her body. She sniffled and felt her face turn hot as she felt Shepard stare at her.

"Excuse me, I… I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized looking at the metallic table top staring at a wet ring left over from a glass. Shepard began to laugh and pulled Tali's chair next to his. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Tali shoved her head under his chin listening to him chew this flaky talking food.

"I don't know what I would do without you Tali," he whispered dropping his spoon in the plastic bowl and hugged her. "Look Tali, it is happening." She opened her eyes and she peeked at the sunrise. Yellow ribbons began to unfold behind the hundreds of skyscrapers causing a heavenly glow. Tali gasped in amazement as she has never seen many sunrises in her life.

"I am happy I can share this moment with you Shep," she whispered climbing into his lap weaving her hands with his.

"Years from now, we will be talking about this very moment and how wonderful it was," he told her tearing his gaze away from the sunset and looking into her eyes._ He wants to be with me?_ Realizing what he just said, she cuddled deep into his chest and was rocked by his slow breathing.

"After we defeat the Reapers Shepard, what is going to become of us," she nervously asked biting her lower lip. "Oh Keelah, never mind, that was a dumb question. I…I didn't mean to say that," she stammered.

"Tali, remember that talk we had? You never have to be nervous if you ask a question," he said emphasizing the word "never."

"Oh, yeah…right."

"Well once we defeat the Reapers, I say we peruse our relationship. I mean you did the most intimate thing a quarian can ever do and more. I love you too."

Tali's melted from the inside and all the stress in her stomach dissolved away as her slightly opened eyes watched red streaks form under the yellow and the clouds began to turn into pillows of pink and purple. The star finally showed its face from between two buildings basking Tali and Shepard in warm rays of light.

"I love you Shepard," she silently told him wishing she could feel the stars friendly hands touch her bare skin. They held each other watching the sunrise beyond the buildings splashing them with its happy light and warmth.

"Tali, go ahead and eat your breakfast, I put something special in there for you." Her heart pumped faster as she forgot about her food. Excited, she punched a button and a paste filled her mouth.

"Uhm, itfs sfweet!"

"Yeah, I hope you like it. I picked it up when I got my weird red asari sandwich back on The Dome." More of the paste filled her mouth and the new sensation was amazing. _This morning couldn't get any better…_


	4. Into the Afternoon

Into the Afternoon

Tali shifted in Shepard's lap opening her eyes looking up at his face. His eyes were squinted shielding them from the potent rays of light from Illium's star.

"What does it feel like Shepard," Tali whispered cuddling up under his chin.

"What does what feel like Tali," he asked her looking into the dull glow of her narrowed eyes.

"The sun, what does it feel like on your skin?" His eyes flashed a quick sign of guilt and sadness, but he quickly recovered with a warm smile.

"Well," he started scratching the back of his head trying to come up with an example that she could comprehend, "It feels like my skin, but warmer." Tali closed her eyes and thought back to the hours before entering the Omega 4 relay; the first time her skin was touched by another. _His soft skin rubs against mine, the warmth is foreign, the softness is foreign, and the weight is foreign. But it all feels right._

"That must feel nice," Tali quietly told him thinking back to the wonderful sensation tightening her grip around his hand. Shepard exhaled as a ball of frustration tightened in his stomach. Tali sensed his uneasiness and put an open hand on his chest patting it lightly.

"Shepard, don't worry about it. I have everything, no… I have _more_ than everything I ever wanted right here."

"And what is that Tali," he asked with a grin on his face wanting to hear Tali's answer.

"I have a nice ship to ride in, a multi-tool, and expensive Quarian food," she joked. He laughed at her answer and released another breath of stress. "No really, I have you Shepard," she sincerely told him. He chuckled and grabbed her thin shoulders.

"Tali, I have a secret to tell you." Her head lifted up from leaning on his chest as she excitedly looked into his eyes.

"A secret you say?" He nodded with a gentle smile and pulled her head next to his so he could whisper into her "ear." Her heart fluttered as she could hear him open his mouth getting ready to say something.

"I want to grow old with you Tali." She closed her eyes and grabbed the back of his head and lightly pressed it into her shoulder with the utmost love. _I have been dreaming of this moment for years. _

"I do too," she whispered back as her heart melted. Shepard's arms wrapped around her back as he gave her a loving hug. Tali's legs wrapped around his waist returned the favor as tears of joy accumulated in the corners of her gentle eyes. "Thank you Shepard… thank you." Her voice quivered with anxiety and excitement along with inexpressible joy. "That was a good secret."

"I had to get that off my chest, but I didn't know how you would react," he said pushing her away staring deep into the dull glow of her eyes that were flickering with passion. Tali's eyes narrowed moving ever so slightly feasting on his features.

"Let's head inside, I am burning up out here," he added wiping beads of sweat off his brow. Tali gave him a quick hug and jumped off his lap. She carefully watched his every move as he grabbed his garbage and tossed it into the trash can feet away. He pressed a small green button and the garbage disappeared being sucked away by Illium's sophisticated garbage disposal system.

"This planet is full of surprises," Tali squeaked observing the small black pillar coming out of the ground reaching waist height mentally breaking it down figuring out how it works. They both walked towards the Normandy's entranced and were decontaminated by the slow moving white beam of light which leisurely went back and forth. The door opened leading into the helm of the Normandy, but they were met by a raging argument.

"EDI, that really wasn't funny what so ever," Joker yelled standing up from his chair shaking.

"Jeff, I had to get even with you."

"Yeah, but still that wasn't cool," he fired back shaking his fist. Tali and Shepard approached from behind curious.

"Joker, you okay," Shepard asked with a grin on his face.

"No, I am not! I was sleeping then freaking EDI brought up a holograph of the Collector general along with an ear splitting scream," he bellowed throwing his hat on the floor running his hands through his hair nervously. Tali and Shepard both laughed at the situation. "It really isn't funny!"

"EDI, that was kind of mean," Shepard informed her through laughter.

"It was a joke Commander."

"Yeah, a cruel one at that," Joker spat," Look at my hands, they are shaking. I have nightmares about the Collectors." Shepard's eyebrows knitted together being able to relate to nightmares Joker mentioned.

"EDI, don't do it again please," he strictly ordered her.

"Yes Commander." Tali turned around hearing footsteps form behind. Kelly smiled at Tali then tapped Shepard on the shoulder.

"Commander," she asked smiling flashing her white teeth. He turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"A couple of us are heading out for a bit. We found something that might be of interest to you three, Joker included."

"What is it," Tali curiously asked. Kelly snapped her head towards Tali paying full attention to her.

"I don't know how to explain it to you Tali, but it is called a beach." Tali peered at Shepard and saw a grin explode on his face; she tugged on his arm.

"What is it Shepard, is it like a shoreline?" He squeezed her hand and looked into her face.

"Uh yeah, kind of like Vermire."

"Okay, let's go then. I am interested!"

"Follow me up to my quarters, I need to get ready." Tali smiled and followed him down the spine of the Normandy.

"We will be waiting for you outside," Kelly shouted to them as they stepped into the elevator. The door hissed shut and climbed its short journey to Shepard's cabin.

"Tali, I think you are going to like this," Shepard told her, his voice laced with excitement.

"I am looking forward to it." She smiled at Shepard from behind her purple veil as anxiety lifted her stomach. The door hissed open and they both cantered into the cabin.

"Tali, is this your doing," Shepard asked pointing at several objects on his desk confused.

"No Shepard, that wasn't me." Shepard walked towards the table and fingered through a pair of colorful shorts, two pairs of odd looking shoes, and a picture frame. He looked at the picture tucked away inside of the frame and his head rolled to the left. Tali came around and grabbed the picture from his hands carefully holding it. A grin ruptured on her face as she stared at the picture of her and Shepard hugging in the markets minutes before meeting up with Liara at the Pulsar Lounge. Her eyes then went to the shorts, which Shepard was holding up to his waist looking down at them. The colors on the shorts popped out with brilliance; the red and white swirling together creating a taboo pattern.

"What is all this stuff," Tali asked dumbfounded. Shepard picked up a note that had bubbly handwriting on it, he read it off.

Shepard and Tali,

I hope you two come to the beach with us. Shepard, I picked up some swimming shorts for you and some sandals for you and Tali! Also, I stole this picture from Joker who was planning of doing something incredibly childish with it; I noticed your cabin can use some more personalization, so here you go!

--Kelly

"That was nice of her," Shepard mumbled looking at the sandals which Tali picked up trying to figure out their usage.

"What are these," she asked trying to put them on her hands like gloves. Shepard snickered and dropped his pair to the floor. He took off his shoes and socks slipping the sandals on his feet.

"They are shoes, but they keep your feet nice and cool." Tali looked back to the sandals and dropped them to the floor just like Shepard did. Her feet slipped inside of them and she curled her toes up then uncurled them inquisitively looking at the odd objects.

"It looks like they have no use for quarians," she chuckled. Shepard slipped into the bathroom and changed out of his N7 pants and into his swimming shorts. He rounded the corner looking at his new apparel.

"Tali, you have to wear those sandals!" He stared at her as she stood in the middle of the room with her hands over her lap wearing the sandals over her feet. He grinned and hugged her.

"Those shorts you are wearing are bright."

"That is the point."

"I don't get it."

"Me either," he concluded with a shrug. "Let's head down to the CIC, they are waiting on us." They trekked back to the lower deck and walked outside meeting the group of people who were going to the beach.

"Hey, look at who is coming," Shepard excitedly said to Jacob, Garrus, Gabby, Donnelly, Kelly, and Joker. Everyone smiled at the two glaring at the swimming shorts that Kelly picked out for everyone.

"We all look ridiculous," Donnelly commented looking at his shorts.

"Don't even start," Garrus shot back. Everyone looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you wearing under there Garrus," Joker asked.

"You don't even want to know."

"Is this everyone," Shepard asked.

"Yeah I think so Shepard," Jacob added throwing a small backpack over his shoulders.

"I am surprised to see you coming Jacob," Shepard said looking at him.

"Hey, I haven't had the opportunity to go to the beach in a long time," he said back.

"So, I have three taxi's coming to pick us up in a few minutes," Kelly added with a smile winking at Tali as she noticed her sandals. _I have no idea why everyone is amused by me wearing these odd shoes. Everyone else is? _

"Ow, stop it Gabby you pikey," Donnelly shouted as Gabby stomped his bare feet.

"Hey, you started it," she fired back with a grin.

"Hey, the taxis are here," Kelly motioned towards two blue vehicles and a familiar white one landing on the pad.

"Have room for one more?" Everyone turned around and lock eyes on Thane who had a small backpack over his shoulders.

"Thane, I didn't think you would come with us," Kelly blurted out blushing slightly. Thane smiled at her.

"Well, I figure I do not have much time left so I might enjoy every second of it," he replied. Everyone smiled at him lighting up the mood making him feel welcome.

"Let's go, we are wasting time," Garrus added walking towards the taxis. Tali grabbed Shepard's hand and anxiously squeezed it.

"I am excited!"

"Yeah, this is going to be fun." They walked up to the pearly white taxi and the doors opened revealing a familiar face.

"Vintiva," Shepard yelled almost laughing. The purple arari smiled bending the genteelly placed orange tattoos on her face.

"Shepard, Tali, good to see you again," she cheerfully said smiling with her arm over the back of her chair. _She remembers our names? What kind person. _

"So I see you guys are going to Liper'shari," she said in the asari tongue. Shepard raised an eyebrow confused at the native word. Vintiva flashed a smile and laughed. "It means diamond cove. It is the most beautiful beach on Illium." Shepard and Tali climbed into the taxi.

"Have room for me," Thane asked peeking around the corner of the cab. Vintiva let loose a shocked look as she has never seen a Drell in person, but she professionally put on a smile and patted the passenger seat.

"Yes of course!"

"Thane, Vintiva here was just telling us about the beach we are going to," Shepard informed him while introducing them both. Thane looked at the purple asari and nodded his head greeting her. "She said it is the most beautiful beach on Illium." Thane turned around looking at Tali and Shepard in the back seat, his big black eyes scanning their faces.

"Looking forward to seeing it," he said smiling obviously excited. _It isn't every day I get to see him smile. I am happy for him._ Tali looked out the window and saw the two other taxis close their doors and hum to life. She grabbed Shepard's hand and placed it on her lap excited for another adventure.

"It seems you have quite a talented and mixed crew Shepard," Vintiva said starting the engines again with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah, we are all good friends." Tali's heart raced as the taxi lifted into the air pushing her bottom into the seat. She looked out the window and saw the other two taxis dart below into the stream of traffic. The star was getting higher and higher in the sky causing the colored morning sky to change to a baby blue. The clouds were sharp and wispy being blown in the harsh wind at the higher altitude.

"As I was saying, the beach you are heading to is incredible. It is my favorite place to visit when I have free time, which is like never."

"What makes it so beautiful," Tali asked leaning forward. Vintiva cracked a small laugh and sighed.

"You will have to see it to believe it friends," she said through a sigh.

"Hum, it must be quite a sight then," Thane chimed in. Vintiva looked at him and nodded.

"How far away is it," Shepard asked while playing with Tali's toes with his bare feet.

"Oh, I would say an hour, hour and a half," she replied waving her hand like it was nothing.

"Kelly must have put some thought into this then," Shepard said.

"I she one of your friends," Vintiva asked glancing at them through a mirror.

"Yes, she is in one of the other taxis," Shepard informed her. Tali blocked out the conversation up front between Thane, Vintiva, and Shepard; she began to stare out the window again at the amazing sight as Vintiva turned on some nice background music and depolarized all of the windows letting the bright natural light spill in creating a free, airy sensation. The tall buildings rushed past them in a blur of dazzling white and purple. She felt some positive Gs effect her body and she noticed that they began to gain altitude. She could now see the tips of buildings instead of the middle of them. Soon they broke free from the labyrinth of the city and soared over the tops of them. Putting her hands on the windows, she looked out the window and down at the city of Nos Astra.

"Shepard, look at the view," she almost yelled blindly tugging on his t-shirt.

"Wow, Thane, are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am. It is stunning."

Tali's helmet clapped against the window trying her hardest to look down at a sharper decent. Small lights darted in and out of the colossal structures as the vehicles followed the streams of traffic like schools of fish. After several more minutes of flying, the city began to thin out.

"You see these buildings all around here," Vintiva asked pointing out the window. Tali looked down and saw structures dotting the thinning city. The buildings were smaller, but rose above two thousand feet. The mammoth structures glinted the stars light off the reflective surfaces giving it a god like aura. "This is where the super wealthy live, in these building here." Tali narrowed her eyes looking at the base of the buildings. Green circles rounded the perimeter of the buildings which were mass gardens. Lakes dotted the green carpet which looked like pools of Mercury from above. Tali intertwined her leg with Shepard's pulling him closer to her. Getting a bit nauseated, she stopped looking out the window and leaned her head on Shepard's shoulder. She saw Vintiva glance in her mirror at the two for a split second and smile. Tali grabbed his other hand and played with his fingers. Shepard began to do the same and she could feel his face flex forming a smile. His thumbs brushed against hers and both of their thumbs came together forming a V shape. She observed the wrinkles lining his knuckles and the tip of her finger traced a U on his thumb following the contour of his nail. Tali smiled and closed her eyes leaning against his chest.

"I am just going to take a little nap," she whispered squeezing his hand gently showing her tender love. His hand came around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body. The hum of the taxi sung its soft melody cooing her to sleep.

_His hands creep up under my mask. My heart flickers like a raging flame as the smell of him slips into my nose. The blue light of the fish tank glistens off his face as our bare eyes meet each other for the first time. I smile and he returns one; it was small, but powerful. _

"Tali, Tali wake up." Tali opened her gentle eyelids and looked around confused. Everything was tinted blue as her eyes blinked waking up from the nap.

"Yes," she questioned her throat dry.

"Look out the window," Shepard asked her with a smile. She craned her head to look out the window and the sight below was astonishing…

Into the Afternoon Part II

Tali's jaw dropped as Vintiva angled the cab so they could get a better view of the shore. Tali hasn't seen many beaches in her life. She remembers Vermire very well, but didn't have too much time to really soak it in as they were being shot at. But this beach was different; it was beautiful. Her hands came up on the window as she feasted on the view. Her eyes traced the shoreline which had aquamarine water gently lapping up on the shore. The sand was a pearly white with a pink tint to it. She didn't know what the pink was, but she was anxious to find out.

"This is amazing," she gasped scanning the horizon. The sand went for miles in all directions, but was dotted with small turquoise lakes that scattered the landscape reflecting the bright sun back into the air. There were also rock structures jutting out from the ground like five hundred foot tall mushrooms from. They had skinny bases from where millions of years of water erosion ate away at them and had large round tops to them making the barren landscape seem not so hostile. Tali realized she was holding her breath and flexing all her muscles. She released the stowed up air in her lungs and hunched a bit looking at Shepard. He was smiling at her seeing her excitement. She smiled back and traced her thumb over his lips. He grabbed her hand and leaned over Tali looking out the window gently squeezing her hand gazing at the view. The taxi leveled out and slowed down a bit; Vitniva's hands glided over the holographic dashboard lightly tapping several buttons. The taxi shuddered slightly and began to descend, the negative Gs lifting Tali's stomach.

"Het guys, it was a pleasure to drive you all to Diamond Cove, I hope you all enjoy it," Vintiva said turning around in her seat looking at everyone.

"Thanks you Vintiva, it was nice talking to you the way here," Thane replied nodding his head to the side. Vintiva blushed slightly and flashed her white teeth in a brilliant smile.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you," Shepard asked turning on his omni-tool.

"150 credits." Tali shuddered at the amount that came forth. Shepard tapped his omni-tool four times and a soft chirp expelled from it.

"Have a good day my friends. Oh, do you mind me asking how long you are staying here," she asked slightly nervously. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"I am not sure, a couple hours maybe," Shepard told her unsure of his answer. Vintiva sighed and shook her head.

"Might I suggest you spend the night here, you _have_ to stay here when it gets dark. I am not going to say anything about it, so you have to find out for yourselves."

Everyone eyed each other as the doors split apart and caused hot air to rush inside of the cabin.

"Alright then, we will see you around Vintiva," Shepard happily told her climbing out of the taxi slipping on his sandals to keep the searing pavement of the landing pad from burning his skin. Tali grabbed hers and put them on her feet with an ignorant smile as the heat blasted her in the face; even through her environmental suit she could tell it was hot here. Tali looked around at the landing pad as her heart fluttered getting excited for the adventure ahead. The landing pad was a beige concrete of sorts with pink flakes embedded in its surface. Her foot scratched at the surface curious of the pink dots as two other taxis landed right behind her. A powerful hand grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Tali, I suggest you move out of the way," Thane said to her eyeing the taxis. Embarrassed, she followed his lead.

"Yeah, you are probably right." She watched Vintiva wave at them as the door closed behind her. Tali fired of a friendly wave at her favorite taxi driver as the vehicle hummed and raised high into the sky and shot off into the distance. The two other cabs settled on the pad and the doors shot open. Joker, Garrus, and Kelly got out of one smiling looking around. Jacob jumped out of the other one followed by Gabby and Donnelly who were bickering about some word Tali didn't know. Safe from the taxis she looked around the very foreign landscape. A small town was behind them, the buildings made of light wood, aluminum, and white fabric giving the town a clean contemporary look. Tali was going to focus on that later though as she sound of water crashing onto the shore stole her attention.

"I bet I can kill you in a game of football," Donnelly yelled at Gabby obviously frustrated. Gabby laughed and crossed her arms.

"It is called soccer you idiot."

Donnelly's face got red with frustration.

"We will see about that Gabby you boff!"

Tali ignored them and walked towards the aluminum railing of the landing pad. She gripped the horizontal pole and leaned over it staring at the vista of the beach that was several hundred meters away from them. An arm snaked its way around her waist followed by Shepard's sweet voice.

"So, what do you think so far?" She turned her head and looked up into his eyes.

"We need to get down there and investigate," she anxiously shot back. Her eyes went back towards the massive body of turquoise water as the last two taxis flew back into the air throwing a small sand storm up.

"So commander, we going to hit the beach first," Jacob asked from behind.

"Yeah, if that is fine with everyone else here," Shepard said turning around addressing the party.

"Gabby and I need to take care of something commander. We are going to meet you on the beach; we have to head into town for a bit. I need to find something," Donnelly informed him raising his voice. Shepard shook his head and the two ran off towards the town. Garrus, Thane, Kelly, Joker and Jacob began walking towards the shore as Tali and Shepard stayed behind letting them get ahead a bit putting space between the two groups. Tali let go of the railing and grabbed Shepard's hand making their way towards the edge of the landing pad.

"Is this the first time you have ever been to a beach excluding Vermire Tali," Shepard asked as they started walking.

"Yes it is. I never been to a beach for enjoyment before, I find the idea kind of weird to tell you the truth." Shepard smiled.

"That will all change today. I am going to introduce you to the human way of having fun."

Tali laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, I am looking forward to it." They stepped off the patio and Tali's foot sunk into the sand. She looked down at her foot analyzing the fine silt. She stopped and reached her hand into the sand grabbing a fistful of it bringing it close to her face.

"What is this pink stuff Shepard," she asked letting go of his hand poking the small mound on the palm of her open hand. He brought his head closer to her hand staring at the sand.

"That is chewed up coral mixed up with the sand," he informed Tali taking her hand in his. "Have you ever been in an ocean before," he asked her with a grin on his face.

"Nope." Tali looked away from his face and scrutinized the horizon. The sky was a baby blue cluttered with white pillow like clouds. She could get the hint of a briny scent in the air with what passed through her filters.

"Hold up," Tali told Shepard. He stopped and Tali put a hand on his shoulder balancing herself from falling over as she kicked off her sandals. Her two toes dug into the fine sand. She curled and uncurled them burrowing them deep into the white and pink silt.

"I wish I could feel this with my bare skin," she whispered closing her eyes thinking of what the sensation would feel like. Shepard said nothing but watched her enjoy the moment of the sand between her toes. She opened her eyes as the crashing sound of waves penetrated her ears. She could see white round fabric things off in the distance along with many blue and purple asari skin tones mixed with several tan tones from humans.

"What are those structures over there Shep," she asked pointing at the white circular fabric objects off in the distance while continuing to walk.

"Umbrellas."

"Umbrellas," she asked repeating the funny sounding word. "And what are they?"

"They make shade, the sun here is brutal."

"Okay, that makes sense." They kept on walking and they were soon a hundred meters away from the water. "Oh Keelah, why is everyone half uhm, naked?" Tali glanced at the asari who only wore small pieces of fabric over their breast and waist along with the small population of humans. "Why does everyone have their shirts off too?" She glanced around at the foreign pieces of clothing that the people were all wearing. Shepard chuckled to himself and looked at Tali.

"It is normal. The lack of clothing keeps us cool and it feels good to not wear anything." His smile disappeared as he pondered on the thought that Tali won't really understand this concept. "It is a beach thing Tali," he added making it seem clearer. Nervously, Tali shook her head and looked around at her surroundings. Arasi, humans, and several turians were all lounging under the white umbrellas or were lying on small rugs that they threw out on the sand. Several people took double takes of Tali as the concept of Quarians on a beach for entertainment didn't make much sense.

"Shepard, Tali over here!"

Tali's head wiped towards her noise as she saw Kelly waving her hand. Tali noticed she was wearing the same lack of clothing as everyone else was along with Jacob and Joker. Tali looked away from her slightly embarrassed and still shocked by the way people dressed on the beach. The only time she saw humans without clothing was Shepard when they shared themselves to each other, so the concept was still odd to Tali. Shepard and Tali weaved through the crowd of people who set up their mats on the sand, all of whom were glancing at Tali.

"I set our blanket up here Shepard," she informed them when they got close enough. She put her hand on her hips and looked around. "You like this place so far," she asked as Tali eyed her pale skin that was semi-covered by greed and black cloth.

"Yeah, you did a good job Kelly." Kelly smiled and sat down on the blanket next to Garrus and Thane. Tali looked to her right and saw Joker hobbling towards the water and noticed Jacob already in the blue liquid. Shepard took off his shirt and tossed it at Garrus's face, but he batted it away with a grumble and a smile. "Well, I am going to introduce Tali to the ocean," Shepard exclaimed. Her heart raced as she waved good bye at the three and approached the shore. Her jaw was clenched with excitement as she felt the ground under her feet harden as the fine sand was damp with the water.

"What are these, rocks?" Tali went to her knee and picked up a pale yellow hardened thing. Shepard took it away from her and rolled it over his fingers.

"It is a seashell."

"A seashell?"

"Yeah, a small animal used to live in here, but it died or moved on to another shell." Tali's eyes flashed with curiosity as she snatched it back studying it. She looked around and stuffed it into her pocket hoping no one would see her do it. _I like this thing!_

"Come on, let's head into the water."

"Wait, you go in the water?"

Shepard grinned as they approached the shore line.

"Yeah, it is fun!"

Tali watched a two meter tall waved curl and break sending white foamy water racing toward their feet. Tali took a step back avoiding the water from having it touch her. It stopped inches away from her feet and rolled back into the ocean saturating the sand darkening it. She watched small bubbles spout from the wet sand as the water retreated. A breeze rippled past her helmet as she looked at Shepard who confidently held her hand smiling.

"So we just go in," she questioned still timid.

"Yeah, here, hold on to my hand, we will go in together nice and slow," he said reassuring her. Tali swallowed and nodded her head in agreement. She took several steps forward as another wave broke, sending water towards their feet. The pale white liquid ran over and around her feet as they walked closer towards the water. The ground was firm and riddled with broken seashells that crunched beneath her feet. Another wave rushed towards them and water splashed against her shins. Tali could feel the pressure of the water against her skin, but not the temperature; she still found the new sensation to be invigorating though. The water was sucked back into the ocean pulling sand away from underneath her feet. Adrenaline surged through her veins as she looked up and saw a wave hurdling towards her.

"Shepard!"

"Here we go Tali! Jump into the wave or we can dive under it! What do you want to do?" Tali had to make a split second decision. She pulled on Shepard's arm dragging him under the wall of water. Everything went quiet as she dipped under the wave except for a slight swooshing sound of the air bubbles. Nervous, she shot her head above the water and looked around desperately finally realizing Shepard was still holding on to her.

"Tali, do you know how to swim," he asked quickly looking at another wave coming in wiping off his face. Tali spun her head around and stared at him.

"No, not really!"

Shepard tightened his grip around her hand in a protective manner.

"Keep walking forward, we will ride this next wave." A mound of pale blue water rolled towards them. "Okay, we are just going to jump a little bit and the wave should just go right through us." Tali nodded and tightened her grip staring at the daunting task before her. "Ready…jump!" Tali bent her knees and pushed up with all her strength as the wave lapped against her chest harmlessly. She felt it push her back a bit, but she dug her feet into the slurry like sand under the water and surged forward.

"That one wasn't so bad!" They quickly walked forward a bit and the waves subsided to gentle surges of water.

"Okay, we made it past the waves Tali. What do think," he asked looking out towards the vast body of water. Tali stared out at the horizon and saw nothing but blue for miles; she felt really small.

"This is incredible Shepard!" She looked down at her body and slapped the water that waded against her chest. White arms of bubbly water shot up in the air splashing her face mask. She watched the beads of salty water race each other to the bottom of her mask. Giggling, she looked at Shepard's face and smiled. He chuckled and wiped her visor off with his hand only making it worse. Tali looked over Shepard's bare shoulder at one of the mushroom structures jutting out from the water several hundred feet away. Shepard saw her attention turn to something over his shoulder so he spun around and looked at the massive rock. Coral clung to the base of it and the rest of the structure shot five-hundred feet into the air. It had a massive overhanging head on the top that reminded Tali of an umbrella which was swarmed by white birds that nested in the exotic vegetation growing on the top.

"You want to go check it out," Shepard questioned Tali not looking away from it.

"Yeah, but I am not sure that I can swim over there," she said like she was a burden.

"The water looks like it doesn't get much deeper than this. We could probably walk over there."

"Okay, let's do it then!" They started trudging through the chest deep water towards the colossal rock structure. Tali felt something brush against her legs startling her. She looked down into the clear water and witnessed hundreds of electric blue fish swimming right between and around her legs.

"Oh wow!"

Shepard stared into the water entranced by the school of fish.

"Ah, they are touching me," Tali squeaked. Shepard laughed as the fish darted away following some sporadic line.

"We should keep on moving." The water was getting a bit deeper and was splashing against her face getting Tali a bit nervous.

"Shep, I think we should turn back," she apprehensively suggested grabbing his arm. He stopped and looked around; they were around a hundred feet away from the rock.

"Here Tali stand right there," he ordered her taking her vice like hand off his arm. She grabbed his hand and stood on her toes nervously.

"Shepard?" He grinned and went under the water. "Oh Keelah!" She felt his head come up between her legs and his shoulders bumped against the backs of her thighs. She was lifted in the air while sitting on top of Shepard's broad shoulders.

"Ah ha! Now we can continue!" Tali laughed and her hands weaved with his as she almost lost balance.

"This is Captain Zorah of the starship SR1 Shepard, we need to push forward," she ordered pointing forward towards the rock and her stress and embarrassment was released. The warm breeze ripped through the beach rippling the still water that clung to the base of the rock swooshing past her helmet. This was defiantly one of the best moments of her life. The water level dropped as they approached the rock. Shade enveloped the two caused by the overhanging edge of the immense structure.

"This is the SR1 Shepard; we are out of fuel and are going to crash!" Tali felt him lean to one side threatening to throw Tali off his shoulders.

"No Shepard," she squealed grabbing onto his head trying to keep balance.

"We lost visuals, we are going down!" Tali noticed her hands were over his eyes, but it was too late. Shepard threw himself into the water and Tali was jettisoned off his shoulders. She landed in the shallow water laughing. She looked off to her right and saw Shepard floating on his back with an arm up in the air.

"Distress signal launched," he moaned in a dying voice. Tali covered her mouth with a hand and laughed crawling towards Shepard playing along.

"Don't worry Shepard; I am coming to get you!" She grabbed his arms and pulled him on a small sandy bank that bordered the rock.

"Tali, we are all alone on this island," he murmured closing his eyes but had a crooked smile on his lips. "What are we going to do?" She smiled as she has played adventure games like this when a child. She sat next to Shepard and patted his bare chest with wet slaps.

"Well, I _am_ going to get hungry and I _will_ be forced to eat you," she joked clacking her teeth.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said through a bubbly laugh. "Woah, you see that," he asked sitting up brushing sand off his arms. Tali glanced to her left and saw a cave entrance leading into the rock.

"Is that a cave or something," she asked getting to her feet wading into the water as her curiosity spiked. Shepard followed her looking at a small moving stream of water flowing in and out of the hole. The warm salty water lapped against her shins as they both walked closer to the entrance. Tali put her hand on the warm rock peeking into the hole; Shepard dove in the water and swam several feet into the hole.

"Shepard," Tali nervously said jumping into the water waiting by the cave entrance for him to come up for a breath of air. His head came up and he wiped his face with both hand. He looked at her with a grin and squeezed his nose.

"Tali, look in the hole," he told her, his voice laced with anxiety. Tali cocked her head and took another step into the deeper water. Shepard grabbed her arms keeping her safe as she looked into the hole. It was feint, but what she saw took her breath away.

"What is going on in there," she asked grabbing his shoulders as the deeper water made her nervous. Shepard shrugged. Tali looked back into the dark hole to study what she was seeing was actually right. The cave went deep into the rock and there was only space for a head that ran a span of twenty or so feet then the cave angled down dipping into the water. The water seemed to eradiated a subtle pale blue light like something was illuminating it from the inside. Tali looked back at Shepard smiling from her curiosity.

"You want to go in and find out what is in there," he asked her bringing her over to the shallower water. Tali nervously played with her hands timid to answer the question.

"Yeah, why not."

Shepard could sense she was nervous.

"What is it?"

Tali sighed and didn't feel like hiding the truth anymore.

"I, I uhm, how do I put this. I don't know how to swim at all," she told him breaking eye contact looking down at Shepard's red swimming shorts. Shepard chortled to himself.

"I will teach you really fast, it really isn't as hard as you think." Tali looked back into his eyes and grinned. She looked around and checked if anyone was close to them as she was embarrassed by her lack of skill. The beach was quite far away and the place they were at was secluded from the bustle of the populated beach.

"Okay, let's do it." She walked towards Shepard with her two hands on his shoulders. He led her back into the deeper section of the water where it was chest high. Tali's heart pumped faster and faster the deeper they got.

"Okay, all you need to do is curl you knees up like this." Tali watched him bend his legs and he started moving his arms in the water in an up and down motion.

"You are floating!"

"Yeah, now do the same."

Tali curled her legs up and frantically started to flap her arms above the water splashing Shepard in the face with a fury of water. He started to laugh but grabbed her arms and gave her clearer instructions. "Flap your arms _under _the water." Tali tried again and she started to pant with excitement and anxiety as she began to float in the water without the help of her legs. Shepard started to clap celebrating the wall she just climbed over.

"It worked!" She tiptoed over to him and gave him a big hug of appreciation. Shepard hugged back and led her over to the entrance.

"Okay, I go under first and you bring up the rear. To swim under water, just lie horizontally and kick your arms and legs and you should propel forward." Tali repeated his instructions and swallowed nervously. "You ready?'

"You lead, I follow." Shepard took a big gulp of air and disappeared under the water. Tali breathed in a breath and submerged herself under the water. _Wait, I didn't need to do that, I have an environmental suit on. _She followed Shepard's bright red shorts through the clear water as all she could hear was the quick breathing pattern of her lungs and her nervous swallowing. The water became brighter and brighter the deeper they went. Tali saw Shepard point towards the surface and witnessed him kick his legs rocketing him towards the surface. She did the same and the feeling of her body cutting through the water was satisfying. Her head broke the surface and she could hear Shepard gasping for air as he wiped his face. They found a small pocket of air in the underwater tunnel as Shepard needed some fresh oxygen. The pocket they found was no more than a cubed meter.

"Shepard, you okay," Tali asked him touching his face with her hands.

"Yeah yeah I am fine. It is getting brighter ahead," he added.

"This is dangerous Shepard, you sure you want to continue," Tali asked wiping beads of water off his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He inhaled and disappeared under the water. Tali followed him using his red shorts as her guide. Again, Shepard turned around and pointed towards the ceiling. Tali nodded and pushed her body through the water. Her head broke the surface and what she saw took her breath away.

"Oh Keelah!"

Shepard gasped in amazement as he looked around the cavernous room they had just discovered. The colossal rock had an internal cavity that shot up in the air for a hundred meters and it was just as wide as it was tall. The walls of the cavern were lined in crystals which sparkled in the blue light that the coral emanated at the bottom of the shallow pool of water on the floor that Tali and Shepard were floating in. "This is breath taking," Tali yelled, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Tali, over here," Shepard said to her pointing at a protruding flat rock. Shepard climbed on top of it and grabbed Tali's hand lifting her wet suited body on top of the natural platform. Water pattered off Tali and landed on the rock causing it to glow light blue. They both looked at the changing rock entranced by the colors.

"Hello," Tali yelled into the cavern listening to her voice echo back.

"Tali has nice hips," Shepard comically screamed up at the ceiling as the echo repeated his short sentence for several seconds.

"Shepard," Tali blurted out punching his arm. He laughed and looked into the shallow pool of water below them. Orange and blue bioluminescent fish darted in and out of the glowing carpet of coral giving the water animated movement.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before Shepard," Tali asked enthralled by the beauty of the cavern. Shepard's arm came around her back and he pulled her closer to him.

"No. We have seen a lot, but this has to be at the top of my list." Tali leaned into his shoulder and stared at the walls, the light clinging onto the beads of water that were attached to her face shield. Tali's omni-tool came to life and she took a picture of the interior of the cavern. She then put her arm in front of Shepard and herself.

"Smile Shep." Her omni-tool hummed then went quiet.

"What is that for," he asked curious. Tali smiled and finally spilt her master plan to him.

"Well, I thought we should start taking pictures of places we go. I wouldn't mind having a collection of photos of us together," she whispered not sure how he was going to take it. "You know, so we can look back on all the good times we had together years from now," she said humbly, her voice like sugar.

"That sounds great. I can see it now," he began joking putting an arm out panning it across the cavern, "have our pictures on the mantel above the fire place in the study and in our bedroom sitting on our bedside tables." Tali blushed and thought of these images.

"Yes, I would like that." Shepard and Tali shared a laugh, but were cut off by Jacob's voice.

"Shepard and Tali, you read me, over." Tali looked at her lit up omni-tool startled by his voice.

"Yeah, loud and clear and Jacob, we are on vacation, don't be so formal," Shepard fired back.

"Understood Commander, Donnelly just radioed me and told me he is coming back with a surprise. He said you two should meet up with us on the beach."

Shepard sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay, be there shortly, Shepard out." He smiled at Tali and gave her a quick hug. "Shall we?"

_How can this day get any better…_

Into the Afternoon Part III

Tali's saw white streams of light penetrate the ocean's surface gyrating as the water rippled and sloshed above. Her head broke the surface and Illium's start shined its efficacious beams of concentrated light into Tali's face polarizing her mask. Shepard's head came erupting next to hers as he inhaled a monstrous breath of air rubbing the salty water out of his eyes.

"Damn it Tali, I couldn't keep up with you girl," he yelled breathing rapidly.

"Well I do have bigger feet that you," she commented boosting his morale from the race they had. "I see you did it all in one breath too. I am proud of you Shepard." Her voice was cocky and confident in a joking manner. Shepard splashed water into her face with a grin.

"You know," he whispered grabbing her thin waist speaking into her ear, "I let you win." Tali gasped and slapped his chest.

"I don't believe you!"

A devious smile broke across his lips.

"Okay, you caught me."

"You always were a bad liar," she quipped putting her two hands on the back of his head pulling him closer. Shepard quickly kissed her face plate and dipped under the water taking Tali's legs out from underneath her. She flew back splashing into the water, her legs shooting up in the air.

"You bosh'tet," she yelled amused crawling to the sand bar. She turned around and saw his head peeking above the water like an amphibious predator, his blue eyes camouflaged with the water.

"Oh, is it that time for the rematch," she asked standing up looking down at him crossing her arms. Shepard said nothing but floated backwards a bit still prowling in the warm water. She started tapping her foot waiting for an answer. "You know I can breathe underwater, I _am_ obviously going to win." Shepard stood out of the water.

"You are right, this will continue. Let's head back to the beach," he said offering Tali a hand. She grabbed it, but his grip was strong. Her arm was yanked as he pulled her into the water. She squealed as her body slammed into the liberating liquid with a slap.

"You love getting me wet, don't you," she bellowed wiping spherules of water off her mask. He beamed back at her, his face wavy from the streaks of water that rolled down her face bending his features.

"Maybe." Tali smiled and grabbed onto his arm as they made their way back to the beach. The playful yells from the people on the beach broke past the sound of the crashing waves. Tali looked around at the beach seeing hundreds of people lying under the baking sun. Tali understood that the sun changes the skin color of humans, but she didn't understand why they like to do it. She glanced at Shepard to her immediate left and observed his skin. His chest was paler that his arms, but the whiter parts of his skin were becoming pink and looked painful.

"Shepard, your skin is burning up," she commented with her hand hovering over his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it; my t-shirt is on the towel. Speaking of which, where is our towel, ow, damn it!"

Tali jumped at his outburst of pain scanning his body for a wound.

"You okay?" Shepard reached his hand under the water and lifted a massive seashell from under the water. Tali's eyes flashed with curiosity eyeing the alien object. "Put it down, it hurt you didn't it," she yelled swatting at it. Shepard laughed and grabbed her hand keeping them away from the shell. The object was a royal blue with pinpricks of white covering it. Its hard surface coiled together like a strand of DNA and had a small pointy tip on the end. Shepard stuck his finger inside of it. Tali let lose an uncomfortable moan watching him do this nervous of what lurked inside.

"Here Tali, for you." He handed her the shell and she held it with both hands spellbound by its natural beauty.

"Thank, thank you Shepard, it is wonderful!" His arm came across her back and he led her towards the sand as she stared at the shell that was now hers. A wave crashed on her back breaking her concentration of her analysis of the shell. She spun around and eyed another wave accelerating towards them. Still unsure about these mounds of traveling water, she yelled.

"Run Shepard!" She tried her hardest to escape the wave, but the water was too thick to spring through. She closed her eyes as the wave hit her in the back toppling her end over end. Her vision flashed white from the water that ambushed her, but Tali quickly recovered as she saw her two hands flat against the sand; the water pulling the pellets of crushed rock and coral from under her hands. Two powerful arms scooped her up from the belly and she heard a raspy laugh. She spun her head around to see Shepard narrow his eyes snickering. "It got me Sehaprd," she dramatically told him putting a hand over her forehead. He set her down on the sand and sat next to her grabbing her hand playfully.

"Don't die on me!" Tali smiled and closed her eyes releasing a long breath of air. She went limp and smiled. She could hear his chuckling along with the crashing of water and the hundreds of people enjoying themselves.

"Shepard," a foreign yet familiar female voice said from behind them. Tali opened her eyes and saw a presumptuous familiar face staring down at her upside down.

"Parasini," both Shepard and Tali exclaimed bewildered. They both got up to their feet scanning their old friends face.

"This is the last place I imagine to see you two. Tali'Zorah, am I right," Gianna said nodding towards the quarian.

"Yes, you may call me Tali." Gianna smiled and pressed her cheek against Shepard's making a kissing sound.

"How are you two, I thought you were going after the Collectors," she exclaimed baffled by the bizarre meeting.

"Yeah, we did," Shepard told her flatly.

"And," she asked curiously.

"We kicked their ass," he fired back filling the gap.

"Ah, well that's great news. Kicking ass and the name Shepard go together I suppose." Tali smiled and grabbed Shepard's hand. Gianna stole a quick glance at the occurrence and blushed.

"Hey Shepard, over here!"

Tali turned towards the voice and saw Donnelly and Gabby making their way down a stone path.

"Oh wow, I see what they were doing," Shepard muttered entertained as he saw Donnelly kicking a soccer ball down the path.

"Are they part of your crew," Gianna pointed towards the two.

"Yeah," Tali stated looking at the odd object her friends were kicking back and forth to each other as they approached.

"Hey Shepard, oh," Donnelly stopped mid sentence eyeballing Gianna. She crossed her arm over her chest and locked her right leg defensively. Gabby looked at her partner in crime and shook her head embarrassed. "And who might this be," he asked twirling the ball on his finger.

"Gianna, this is Donnelly and Gabby," Shepard introduced the two. Gianna stood there and nodded at Gabby, but ignored Donnelly completely. Gianna's eyes flicked over Shepard's shoulder as someone caught her attention.

"Commander, ah there Donnelly is," Jacob said out of breath staring at the soccer ball Donnelly was holding.

"And this is Jacob, Gianna." Shepard introduced her to his friend. Jacob cocked his head slightly confused. "We have known each other for some time Jacob."

"You are standing in my sun Quarian," an aggravated voice sounded from behind Tali. Tali spun around and saw a leathery old man lying on a towel peering up at her.

"Oh sorry." He put his hand up to his forehead shading his eyes from the relentless sun peering at her with a piercing gaze that made her uncomfortable.

"Tali, don't apologize to him," Shepard blurted putting an arm around her back. "And you need to not talk to her like that," he coldly whispered to him pointing a finger at the man. The old hermit grumbled and waved him off lying back down on his towel closing his eyes letting the sun cook his worn out skin.

"Well then," Donnelly started changing the subject, "I got this football here. We should play a game, you know, to strengthen the bond between our team," he playfully added.

"Gianna, you want to join us," Shepard asked looking at his old friend. She looked away from Donnelly and her face wrinkled together.

"I am not a sport type of person." She rubbed her hands together then clapped them. "What the hell, why not; I am here alone," she said finally resolving her dilemma. Shepard clapped her on the shoulder and the group followed Jacob back to the towel Kelly set up.

"Hey Tali," Gianna whispered tapping her on the shoulder. "Can you come here for a moment?" Shepard let go of her hand and Tali walked next to Gianna weaving in and out of the crowds of people basking in the sun. "Hey, the kiss thing, I noticed it made you uncomfortable. It is an Italian thing, it is like a hand shake, nothing intimate," she explained to Tali. Tali looked into her brown eyes understanding.

"What is an Italian," she asked. Gianna laughed and shook her head.

"It is a country on Earth and they do things differently."

"Hmm, okay. I understand. Thanks for clearing it up with me."

"No problem Tali. Oh, hey…that Donnelly character," she started, but Tali cut her off with a laugh.

"Ignore that bosh'tet Gianna, he is always like that," Tali informed her through a laugh. Tali looked up and saw Garrus, Thane, Joker, and Kelly all standing up around the massive towel covering the hot sand.

"Okay, I see a good spot over there," Donnelly said pointing at an unpopulated strip of beach bordering one of the mushroom structures. "Garrus and Thane, you going to join us?"

"Yeah, why not," Garrus said shrugging. "I am very competitive though."

"I will play your game Donnelly," Thane informed him. Donnelly nodded and threw his arm over his head leading the group towards their designated spot. Tali jogged next to Shepard and poked his arm grabbing his attention.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to play a team based human game." Tali gazed at the white and black ball Donnelly was juggling with his feet and bouncing off his head. Impressed, she turned back to Shepard who slipped on his shirt and sandals. "All you do is kick the ball into the other teams goal, which is just a space that you need to get it into. You also can't use your hands." Tali tightened her hands into a fist and peered at her feet. They slipped into a shaded veil cast from the giant rock structure. Tali looked up at the colossal edifice that seemed to sprout from the ground observing the bizarre ivy that snaked down the exterior of the rock as her mask depolarized.

"Shepard, you do realize I will kill myself if I play," Joker quipped coming up from behind as Donnelly threw the ball on the ground satisfied with the playing field.

"You can be our ref."

"Oh, that is just great," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Okay, we need two team captains," Donnelly shouted raising two arms in the air. "I say we split Shepard and me up into the captains." Shepard grinned and let go of Tali's hand standing next to Donnelly. He winked at Tali and grinned at his crew.

"Who picks first," Gabby asked crossing her arms like a six year old. Donnelly looked at Shepard nervously. Shepard snapped his head to Donnelly giving him an amused smile.

"I do," Donnelly blurted out hopping on his feet. "Well, I defiantly want Thane." Thane walked over to Donnelly like an efficient machine and stood behind him.

"Tali, come here," Shepard called out immediately. Tali's heart fluttered with excitement looking forward to playing this game.

"I know you love her and all, but don't you want to win commander," Donnelly joked peering at Tali in his competitive zone.

"What do you mean exactly," Shepard shot back. Tali smiled under her helmet ready to shoot the next words that came from of his mouth out of the air.

"I mean, look at her feet. I can't imagine she can kick a ball." Tali looked at her feet slightly insulted. "She had two toes!"

"Donnelly, look at how flat my foot is. I _guarantee_ you I can out run all of you on this loose sand." Donnelly looked down at the sand and thought what he said about. "Also, you have five toes and bare human feet look like a Thresher Maw's face with all of those extra digits," she finished crossing her arms standing in front of Shepard waiting for him to say something back. Garrus snickered and put his face in his hands. Donnelly's face turned red and he sniffled stroking his chin.

"Anyways, I now want Jacob." Jacob jogged over to his team and slapped all their hands pumping them up.

"Garrus get your ass over here," Shepard ordered next.

"Oh my, I would _love_ to have Gianna on my team," Donnelly said through his thick accent Tali found entertaining to listen too.

"No way," she fired back and walked over to Shepard high fiving everyone.

"Okay then, Kelly, Gabby come here!" Kelly giggled and approached Donnelly with a smile and Gabby stood next to Thane.

"Now why do you get more people Donnelly," Tali asked sensing something unfair.

"You have Shepard," was his answer.

"Haha, think if Legion came with us, it would be like playing with a big walking toaster," Joker kidded grabbing the ball from Donnelly. Everyone laughed and went to their positions as Shepard explained the rules to Garrus. Shepard put his sandals ten feet away from each other creating a goal.

"Garrus, all you need to do is keep the ball from getting in between the sandals. You can switch up when you learn the rules better." Garrus nodded at Shepard and got into a low position. "Let's go Tali, Gianna." They threesome walked towards the center. Shepard ordered Tali to fan out to the left and Gianna to the right. Tali stood fifteen feet from Shepard, her heart beating rapidly as adrenaline slowly seeped into her veins. She eyed the ball as Joker tossed it up in the air and the rest passed in an instant. Donnelly quickly kicked the ball behind him and cradled it between his feet. Tali saw Jacob and Gabby go after Shepard leaving their flank exposed. She rushed behind Donnelly and closed on his unguarded six.

"Donnelly, behind you," Thane shouted getting involved in the game. Donnelly spun around, but was too late as Tali kicked the ball with all her strength. _Yes! _The ball went flying way over Thane's head and off in the distance. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What was that Tali," Donnelly shouted.

"What was what," she fired back throwing her arms in the air.

"You blind?" Tali shrugged and attacked him with words.

"I have never played this game before neither have I ever kicked a dumb ball!"

"It isn't a dumb ball, this is the ball of life," he shot back running off in the distance retrieving the ball before it rolled in the ocean. Thane looked around confused as everyone started laughing. Tali chuckled with them as Jacob approached her with a raised hand.

"Psychological warfare, I like it," he snickered with a splayed hand in front of her face. Tali knew the human tradition of a "high-five." She slapped his hand with hers and grinned.

"Tali, kick with the inside of your foot next time," Gabby told Tali tapping her bare foot. "It isn't just about brute force, it is also about accuracy," she added.

"Yeah, but with Thane's reflexes you need brute force and speed," Kelly added. Everyone looked at the Drell assassin's stoic face, his black eyes blinking in the shade.

"Do I need to make a remark or something," he asked everyone looking at him. They all shared a laugh as Donnelly approached. Tali got back in her position and hunkered down as a breeze tore though their field. This time Shepard got the ball and he passed it to Gianna. Tali ran past Gabby trying to flank everyone again, but was cut off by Jacob who started to fake Tali out by strafing in front of her every move.

"Tali, take it!" Gianna kicked the ball to Tali.

"No, I can't!" She was saved by Shepard who came from nowhere and intercepted the ball from falling into enemy "hands." Tali saw Jacob become distracted, so she ran past him finding a gap to where Shepard could kick the ball to her. She clenched her jaw and out maneuvered Donnelly with lightning fast speed.

"I am open," she screeched to Shepard. He kicked the ball sending it hurdling towards her. Donnelly tried to deflect its direct path to Tali by sliding into it. Luckily, he missed and cursed under his breath. Using the inside of her foot, she stopped the ball and it popped up in the air. It was her moment to shine and show everyone what she was made of. She spun on the spot and kicked the ball towards Thane who was lowered with his hand out in front of him. It hit the inside of her foot and it spiraled directly towards him, but it stopped before it got anywhere. Jacob decided to be a hero and jump in front of the ball using the top of his head to deflect the ball, but his action was a mistake. He miscalculated the ball's height and it slammed into his face with a slap. The white and black ball fell short of the two sandals and noticing Thane was distracted, Tali lightly kicked the ball into the goal. Tali cheered raising two fists in the air along with Shepard and Gianna. There was some clapping off to their left along with some whistles.

Her head snapped to the sound and she witnessed a small crowd of people watching them.

"Damn it, my face just came off," Jacob commented lying on the sand with his two thick hands over his face.

"Jacob!" Tali went to her knees and her shaky adrenaline filled hands hovered over his wheezing form. "Are you okay," she asked genuinely concerned for her friend. His hands revealed his face and Tali gasped at the sight of blood trickling from his nose washing into his mouth staining his white teeth pink.

"Yeah yeah, I am fine." His glazed over eyes looked at Tali's. "Damn, those meaty thighs pack a punch," he exclaimed slapping Tali's massive Quarian legs. She grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. He put an open palm on his forehead and sighed.

"Looks like we now have an audience," Shepard commented gazing out at all the asari and humans sitting about fifty meters away from the field.

"Shepard's Flock for the win," a human teenage boy yelled from the group. Tali snickered and looked at Shepard.

"Looks like you have some fans Shepard," Tali whispered in a flirty manner. He groaned with embarrassment and put his face in his hand.

"It looks like we have a team name too: Shepard's Flock. I like it," he shot back.

"Hey, what about The Dream Team," Donnelly yelled to the crowd pumping his arms in the air wanting attention. Most of everyone booed them except for several shrill screams from a couple of rouge asari.

"No no, their team is called The Cupcakes," Garrus yelled waving his arms flaring his mandibles. Donnelly punched him in the arm.

"Stop it Garrus, you are embarrassing me," he told him though a hiss.

"I know."

"Go Cupcakes," the rouge asari screamed.

"You see, we have fans too!" With that, Donnelly stomped off and huddled with his team going over strategies. Tali followed Garrus, Shepard, and Gianna back to their goal.

"Hey Garrus, how do you even know what a cupcake is," Shepard asked laughing.

"I heard Jack call Miranda it one time, I liked the sound of it."

"You know a cupcake is a small sweet pastry with icing on top of it," Gianna informed Garrus. Tali's turian friend looked over to the other team and a sneer crept across his lips.

"Well, it fits them."

"How exactly does it fit them Garrus," Tali asked. Garrus looked at the other team again and grumbled.

"I don't know exactly."

Everyone laughed and huddled together talking about their next plan of attack.

The game was going strong and was tied six to six. The group watching them grew into the hundreds as word spread around that Commander Shepard was playing a game of soccer with a bunch of aliens. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still strong and high in the sky showering everyone with its robust rays. The blue sky was littered with puffy intimidating white clouds that flourished high in the sky. Tali was breathing heavily as they huddled together for the last time as this was going to be the tie breaker. Everyone put their hands on each other's back and got their faces close together. Tali could hear everyone panting trying to catch their breaths as Shepard tried to speak through his cotton mouth.

"Okay, we are all doing really well. Gianna, you have actually impressed me. Garrus, the crowd loves you giving us that extra edge and Tali," he gulped catching his breath as his eyebrows knitted together, "Tali, you have to most energy out of anyone I have ever known. Your four goals and your kicks are ridiculous. I need to ask you one more favor Tali," Shepard finished his small pep talk.

"Anything Shep."

"I need you to do one more kick. Use all those leg muscles and punch a hole into Jacob again, can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Gianna wiped sweat off her face and pulled a wisp of hair behind her ear. Shepard squeezed Tali and Garrus with his powerful arms.

"Let's get it done my flock," Shepard yelled pumping them up. They broke their circle and approached the center of the field with smug looks getting into position. Shepard winked at Tali and the crowd went nuts. Tali could feel her face glow and get hot from the most embarrassing moment in her life. Shepard looked back at her and shook his head grinning from the awkward situation.

_Now that is just perfect!_ Thane took position in front of Tali. The Cupcakes pitted their best player to keep Tali out of their flank. Her stomach rose high in her chest from the anxiety as this whole game rested on her shoulders. The round began and Donnelly stole the ball from Gianna. Tali ran right for Thane taking him off guard she slipped past him, but he kept on her tail as she could hear him breathing methodically, utilizing is breath. She quickly shifted position strafing to the right flanking Donnelly and almost losing Thane, but like a machine, he was still right behind her. Donnelly caught a glimpse of Tali and desperately kicked the ball halfway across the field trying to get a miracle shot. Garrus batted away the ball and sloppily kicked it to Tali who chased after the white and black ball. He was off by several meters, but Tali quickly cradled the ball spinning around. _Damn it, there's Thane!_

She fired the ball straight ahead trying to lose Thane as her feet worked well in the sand.

"Quar-i-an, Quar-i-an, Quar-i-an," the crowd cheered Tali along as she lost Thane. _No!_ Donnelly captured the ball that she kicked ahead and was about to kick it over to Kelly who was in perfect position to score.

"Shepard, watch Kelly!" Like a train, Tali sprinted full speed at her engineering friend, she caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes and she surged towards him.

"Kick Tali, kick," Shepard screamed above the cheering crowd. _This is for you Shepard! _She wound her leg up and released it at the ball before Donnelly could react. She felt the fabric flex enveloping her foot followed by it shooting forward at an unnatural velocity. In slow motion, she watched the ball go to the far left of the goal. Jacob dove for it; his finger tips tapping the ball, but it punched though his hand and sailed through the goal as the crowd erupted into a roar.

"I did it Shepard, I did it all for you," Tali screamed jumping in the air. She felt two muscular arms scoop her petite body up. She looked into the face of Commander Shepard as he yelled sprinting towards the ocean.

"We won, we won!" He dove into the aquamarine water with Tali in his arms dunking her in the refreshing ocean. She shrieked playfully and stuck her head above the surface grabbing onto Shepard's arms pressing her body against his. The two embraced and laughed uncontrollably scanning the crowd that was dispersing back to the main beach like leaves being blown in the wind.

"I am not going to lie, but the beach along with human activities has to be my favorite thing to do!"

"Is it even better than working with engines Tali?"

Tali shook her head then nodded it up and down shutting her eyes.

"I, I don't know! Stop it Shepard," she laughed taking his hand off her bottom. He laughed and respected her order. She wrapped her shaky legs around his waist and embraced him yet again putting his head into the curve of her neck. He stood up and twirled her around as she laughed. "Stop it please, I…I can't breathe and I feel like I and going to throw up!" He stood still and Tali leaned forward shifting his center of gravity pushing him backwards into the sand. They landed with a thud and Tali had her legs on either side of his waist pinning him to the ground. She put her three fingered hands on his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. They both grinned as water trickled off her mask dotting his face with salty beads of water. Affectionately, he wiped the veins of water off her face with a tender finger staring into the dull glow of her eyes. He grinned displaying his white teeth. Tali's stomach bubbled and churned with excitement and love as she laughed at him. They both had no reason to giggle except for the funny feeling they both felt in their chest. Shepard let go of her waist and pulled his arms behind his head just staring into her purple veil brandishing images of her face replacing the polarized blocker. He sighed listened to his stomach grumble from hunger over the soft noise of the water brushing against the sandy beach. Tali poked his stomach with a stretched out finger winking her left eye.

"Sounds like someone is hungry."

Shepard chuckled and patted his stomach playfully.

"Let's head into town and find something to eat Tali." She nodded her hooded head in agreement and pulled her legs out from around Shepard's waist. "We shall dine in the shadow of our momentous victory," he jeered grabbing another seashell handing it to Tali while walking out of the water. She selfishly grabbed it and turned it over in her fingers. She eyes scrutinized the oily swirls of purple and lavender natural designs of the shell. Tali put her arm around his back comforting him. _And now off on another adventure…_


	5. Into the Evening

**Into the Evening**

Tali brushed the wet sand off Shepard's back tenderly being cautious of his light sun burn.

"Thanks Tali, I appreciate it." Tali smiled under her mask and brought her hands back to her side into two tight fists. Her legs felt unstable and lighter than air as Tali's adrenaline began to wear off. They were enveloped by the shadow from the rock edifice that rose five-hundred feet into the hot air. The cool shadow stretched hundreds of feet shielded Shepard's skin form the brutal rays that threatened to cook his tender skin. Sometimes Tali did appreciate having an environmental suit to keep her delicate quarian body cool of warm all the time. But after slipping out of her suit for the first time hours before entering the Omega 4 relay, the environmental suit seemed to be a burden. It was like wearing a wool shirt in the heat of summer then taking it off for several moments to feel the cool liberating air then slipping it back on; one notices the immediate change and the thought of the freedom never leaves. Her suit seemed different. She noticed how it abraded certain spots of her body that she never noticed before. How the suit hugs her body like vacuum wrap, suffocating her skin when compared to being totally out of it.

Her grip tightened around Shepard's hand as she poured over the wonderful sensation of being free. She could feel Shepard's coarse stubble crackling against her chin, the taste of his mouth, and the feeling of warm air being expelled from his nostrils onto her face; the feeling was unlike anything. Everything almost hurt at first, like a gentle breeze flowing over a finger where the nail has been removed. She was tender, but that feeling began to dissipate as her sensitive skin began to acclimate. Tali wanted to live outside that suit…that cage after that night with him. She wanted to feel the warm briny ocean breezes skip off the surface and ripple past her face, tickle her eyelashes, and race over her scalp. She wanted to inhale the salty air, smell the humidity, and feel the hot damp breath of the ocean on her skin. _One day._

Her eyes dilated as they entered the shaded zone walking towards Ken and Gabby.

"Good game," Ken started. He shot a dirty look over at Tali and shook his head. "You beat me at my own game Tali." Courage and honor bubbled in his stomach as he extended his hand. "Good job though, you were right about your feet and Jacob was right about your thighs."

"I told you Ken," she said back grabbing his hand. Ken's grip was strong, one of an engineer. She loved her friends and today was one of those rare days that she got to know them even better.

"I am sorry for poking fun at your feet Tali," Donnelley apologized spinning his toe in the sand making a smiley face. Tali's face got hot as she thought about her insult earlier.

"I am sorry for comparing your feet to thresher maw," she instantly said back. Ken's eyes molded into a warm friendly shape as he looked at the mysterious dull glow of Tali's.

"Shepard, what does she look like under that bucket," he suddenly asked raising an eyebrow. Thane's head became straighter on his shoulders listening in on the conversation. Tali gasped and punched his shoulder. "What, I am curious!" Shepard laughed and put his shirt over his mildly sun burnt torso and slipped his sandals back on his feet setting braided the yarn in place between his big toe.

"Kelly, can I talk to you for a moment," Shepard asked pulling Tali away from Ken before the flickering flame in her heart was doused with gasoline. Kelly finished her sentence with Gianna and Garrus spinning around.

"Tali, you were excellent," she informed her quarian crewmate before perusing the conversation with Shepard. Tali blushed and twirled her foot in the sand mimicking Ken's nervous action.

"Thanks. That was my first time playing a human sport; it was a blast, thanks for having me along." Kelly nodded her head and stared up at Shepard.

"Kelly, Vintiva, our taxi driver said that we should stay here until it gets dark."

Kelly flashed a look of interest.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell us, but from past experience," he squeezed Tali's hand, "I say we listen to the locals."

Kelly flashed a devious smile.

"I was planning on doing this anyways. I already rented several villas along the coast yesterday," she whispered like an excited child telling a secret.

"What, uhm Kelly, that is thoughtful," Tali stuttered surprised giving her a friendly hug.

"Tali, what you, Shepard, and the rest of the crew here have done…let's just say you deserve it."

"Kelly, thank you so much," Shepard began, but Kelly cut him off by patting his shoulder.

"No, thank you," she said almost choking up. She sniffled, wiped her eye, and smiled as her sunny personality broke though.

"Anyways, we are going to head into town, you are free to join us," Shepard told Kelly taking her mind off all the evil, nasty things she saw and went through. Kelly nodded again.

"Okay, I am going to get the towel, pack up, and get everything to our villas. I will meet up with you in a bit, okay?"

"Oh Shepard, I left a seashell and my sandals on the towel, we need to get them," Tali informed him embarrassed.

"Oh Tali, I can take care of it for you," Kelly wiped back. Tali stared at her in amazement.

"Okay, if that is fine with you…is it?" Kelly waved her hand shooing the two off.

"Garrus, come on. Thane, Joker, Gianna, Gabby, Ken, and Jacob, you want to come with us into town," Shepard asked.

"We will be right behind you Commander," Jacob waved to them seeing that they would feel awkward intruding on the threesome.

"Just like the good old days Shepard," Garrus said running up next to Tali. She peered over at her good friend.

"How is the face doing Garrus," she asked wanting to touch his new bandage.

"Well, it is getting better. I think you should ask Jacob that question though. Damn that was hilarious!"

"He had it coming," Tali shot back.

"Yeah I bet after telling you about EDI," Garrus said chuckling scratching his face. "Why would he say that?"

Tali snickered and looked back at Garrus, her "big brother" as he would say.

"He actually apologized to me right after that event. He said he didn't want me to sabotage him in his sleep or send Chikktika on him while going to the bathroom."

Garrus and Shepard both laughed at the thought of seeing Tali peeking around a corner sending Chikktika towards Jacob while on the pot.

"The funny thing is, I can see you doing the second one Tali," Garrus told her laughing. "Go get him girl, go for the optics," he mocked her.

"Think of his face if he saw a drone rushing towards him while taking a dump," Shepard blurted out.

"I think he would get that chore done faster if that happened."

Shepard, Tali, and Garrus all broke down laughing imagining Jacob freaking out trying to scramble out of the bathroom having a pink drone chasing him with his pants around his ankles.

"I would pay credits to see that happen," Tali attempted to say through her laughter.

"Why don't you do it then," Garrus asked smiling. Tali stopped laughing and looked at Garrus confused.

"Wait, really?" Garrus's mandibles flared with excitement.

"Garrus don't give Tali any crazy ideas," Shepard told his best friend. "She is braver than you think."

"Don't worry Shepard, I won't," she told him with a hint of mischief in her voice trying to get him flustered.

Tali looked up from the ground as she heard voices begin to cut through the hot air. They were following a stone path, the same large stone slabs that covered the landing pad which were beige with pink flakes embedded in the surface. Tali looked up towards the small beach town. Her eyes traced the horseshoe shaped village that stretched several hundred meters. The architecture was unlike anything she has ever seen through all of her adventures. Each building was obliquely shaped standing no more than twenty feet. The structures had an exoskeleton of titanium beams and poles that kept the chic buildings standing. Behind the beams were pale blonde wood that were built in at angles which looked like neat muscle strands. The roof was a crisp white fabric pulled taught forming slanted planes that reminded her of early human stealth technology at was applied to aircraft to deflect radar waves. The windows of the buildings had no curves to them, but were all straight angles forming polygons of all different shapes and sizes.

"Again, Illium has surprised me," Tali commented as they walked into the town. In the center of the horseshoe was a shallow lake dotted with fountains, spouting several story tall streams of water into the air like geysers. A breeze tore through the town causing condensation to collect on Tali's face shield. _Interesting way to keep everyone cool._ The air became thick as the mist from the fountains swirled in the air being thrashed around by the wind. Tali wiped off her mask and struggled to see through the hazy film of salt and dried water spots. Brushed aluminum railings lined the horseshoe shaped lake that was centered in the middle of the small beach town. Tali dragged Shepard over towards the railing. She gripped the railing and peered into the lake. She could spot tunnels, colored rocks, coral, and thousands of fish enjoying themselves in their nicely sized ecosystem.

"Tali, over here!"

Tali snapped her head looking at Shepard as he pointed at a store right behind them. Her head locked onto a spinning holograph of a textured cone that had pillows of fluffy substance busting out of the top.

"And what is this commander," Garrus asked following Shepard towards the store. Tali looked up at the two story tall building intrigued by its seemingly random shape. The slanted roof and slanted walls were very interesting along with the blonde wood that protected the interior of the building.

"Okay guys, before we go in I just want to explain this to you."

Tali's head perked up listening intently. She looked into Shepard's grinning face as a comforting feeling churned in her chest and stomach…the same feeling she has felt the first time she ever laid eyes on him.

"Tali, Garrus, I think you are going to like this."

"What is it," Tali anxiously panted looking at the holographic advertisement dancing above her head. All Shepard did was smile; he placed an open hand on the glass door and pushed. Tali noticed Shepard's shirt ripple as cold air escaped the mysterious building.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that," Shepard said looking at the ceiling. Tali gasped and put an open hand on her chest blown away by the complete surprise. What appeared to be just some sort of white cloth as the roof was actually a sophisticated visual spectacle? It changed its appearance rifling through its collection of nebulas and putting them up of the ceiling. Blue, orange, and purple colors swirled together like a mad painting. White pinpricks of stars were scattered though out the enthralling colors. The nebula gas disappeared and stars shined back at the three like someone who dusted a black marble slab with illuminated diamonds.

"I know this is nice and all, but what is the point of the store," Garrus asked looking at the small crowd of humans and asari scattered across the polished obsidian tiled floor that was reflective like a mirror.

"Come here," Shepard ordered them leading them towards a counter. Tali looked into the counter that had a pane of crystal clear glass on top protecting tubs of colorful smooth paste.

"Hey guys, how can I help you," an asari asked coming from a backroom. Tali tore her eyes away from the buckets of mysterious paste and stared at the asari. Her face was a pale blue and almost looked like Liara, but had dark blue eyes. "Oh, we have dextro ice cream before you ask."

"Ice cream," Tali asked looking at Shepard. The asari grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"Your first time," the asari asked Tali.

"First time?"

The asari eyed Shepard curiously.

"Yeah, it is her first time," he said back.

"What, do you eat this stuff," Tali asked confused. The asari nodded and punched a button. Holographic labels appeared inside of the thin glass panel. _Chocolate, Vanilla, Peach, Pina Colada, Coconut… _Tali tugged on Shepard's sleeve.

"What is this Shepard?"

He looked over at her and grinned.

"You remember that paste you had this morning and how it was sweet?" Tali nodded. "It is like that but uhm…you will see." Garrus grinned.

"Garrus, have you had this before," Tali asked. He nodded and pointed at a tube white tube and the asari handed it to him. Shepard ordered two scoops of brown ice cream. The asari jabbed a white plastic spoon into the cold paste as wavy tendrils of cold air spiraled into the air emitted from the mysterious brown paste.

"Tali what flavor do you want," Shepard asked putting an arm around her waist. She curiously eyed the dextro flavors that were isolated in another section of the cabinet.

"I don't even know what any of these flavors taste like Shepard!"

"Just pick one." Tali hummed and looked at pale yellow text that was suspended inside the glass. _Pina Colada. _She pointed at it not knowing how to pronounce it; too embarrassed to try for the fear of stuttering and looking like an idiot. The asari handed her a tube the length of Tali's finger, but twice the girth. She held it like a precious gift observing frost crystallize on the surface. She's heard of this delicacy from one of her neighbors on the Rayya years ago, but she never thought she would ever have the opportunity to try it. Shepard paid the asari and pulled Tali over to a small round table that had a sticky film covering it from careless patrons that ate here hours ago.

"I haven't had this in years and Illium was the last place that I thought would sell it," Shepard commented scooping a large amount of the ice cream with his flimsy spoon shoveling it into his mouth. Tali inserted the tube into her feeding terminal and timidly tapped a button on her omni-tool. Ice cold paste squeezed into her mouth. Her tongue rolled the small glob of ice cream around her mouth as the warmth melted the rich paste into a smooth cream. It was fruity and sweet which she enjoyed. Another dollop of the ice cream slipped into her mouth as she pressed it against the roof of her mouth with her tongue crushing and melting the fine ice crystals.

"You like it Tali," Shepard asked licking a bit of brown liquid from the corner of his mouth. Tali nodded as her mouth was full. Her hands were curled into tight fists under the table as she enjoyed the new taste and sensation.

"Hey Tali, put a bunch of it in your mouth at the same time, it is really good that way," Garrus told her with a smirk.

"I am fine, I like it better this way," she innocently said.

"I will share some of my turian gun oil with you next time we clean our firearms."

"You mean the stuff in the blue bottle," Tali asked. Garrus nodded and set his ice cream on the table staring at her.

"Yes, the stuff in the blue bottle. The stuff that seep into the metal and lowers the friction substantially," he told her making the deal sound even sweeter. "Think of it Tali, swabbing the bolt of your shotgun with it."

"Tali, don't listen to him," Shepard interrupted.

"Why," Tali asked with a mouth full of the cold ice cream already too late. "Oh Keelah!" Her teeth began to buzz, the intense pain enveloping her jaw bone. She shut her eyes as a dull chill pierced her brain and threatened to pop the eyes out of her sockets. Two hands shot up to the sides of her head wanting to claw her brains out. "Garrus you bosh'tet!" Her tongue felt like a limp dead muscle in her mouth and she could hear the blood rushing around her head in the form of a buzz. Garrus laughed staring at Tali as she scrunched up in her chair almost going into a fetal position.

"How much did you have in your mouth," Shepard asked slightly amused by the two who he considered family.

"All of it," she whimpered finally swallowing the last of the ice cream.

"Damn Tali," Garrus commented. Tali grabbed the tube from the terminal and threw it at Garrus.

"That wasn't worth it," she moaned opening her eyes, her vision blurry. The canopy above their head turned translucent, then polarized letting enough light in to make the interior seem breezy and free.

"There you guys are!"

Tali saw a familiar figure hobble into the ice cream shop and look around.

"Joker, I gave Tali a brain freeze," Garrus spat out pointing at Tali who had her head on the table.

"You what? Can quarians get brain freezes," Joker asked amused bending over peeking at Tali's face. She rotated her head so she could look at Joker from behind her arms that were crossed on the table.

"Yes Joker, we have brains," she told him chuckling.

"Ah, true."

Shepard's omni-tool flickered to life as he checked a message. Tali's eyes flashed with curiosity as he smiled at the message.

"What is it Shep," she asked through the retreating pain.

"Tali, we have some shopping to do. You remember how I told you I liked to cook," he asked standing from his chari eyeing the rest of the crew that entered through the door.

"Yes I remember."

"Well Kelly said that the villa she rented for the two of us has a kitchen. She says I should take the opportunity to cook a meal for everyone while Gardner isn't here."

Excitement boiled in her stomach as she stood up from her chair ready to go off on another exploration.

"What are we waiting for?"

Shepard smiled at Tali's answer and held out a hand for her to grab.

"Guys," Shepard announced to the crew who all were lined up ordering from the asari. They turned and faced him. "Tali and I are going shopping for dinner, so rendezvous with us at the villas Kelly rented. Gianna, you going to eat with us?"

"Yeah, if it is okay with you?"

"Yeah, it is fine with me."

"Okay, I need to head off world tomorrow morning, so I will be leaving right after we eat," she informed him taking a step away from Ken. "I didn't know you knew how to cook Shepard."

Several faces in the parlor spun around at the familiar name.

"It's a long story," he fired back walking towards the exit. He pushed open the door and the intense heat overwhelmed both of them.

"Shepard, where _did_ you learn how to cook," Tali asked snuggling against his powerful arm. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Where do I start? My mother got me interested in it and when I joined the Alliance I was always the cook of my platoon or squad. You know, on training operations I was always tasked with killing something and cooking it." He laughed reminiscing on his memories. "I actually had a goofy nickname." Tali looked over at him curiously.

"What was it?"

"Pie."

"Pie," Tali asked.

"Yeah, I was called Shepards pie, but it was too long so the guys started calling me Pie."

"Do you care to explain what a pie is?"

"Oh yeah, it is like a mixture of food baked with a crust on top of it."

Tali thought of the alien word as more questions piled on top of each other that she wanted to ask, but didn't feel like spoiling the moment. _Pie, I should search it later on the net. _

"Here Tali, this is what I am looking for," he said pointing at a wooden stand shaded by the sophisticated white fabric. The belly of the canvas had images of ocean life swimming around in a deep pool of dark water. The stand was selling fish that was caught off the shore of the beach only hours ago. Tali eyed an asari who was hiding behind a holographic newspaper of sorts reading or watching a Vid. Her bare legs were propped on top of a plastic bucket and she was wearing the same funny looking shoes as Shepard had on. Shepard's eyes darted across the fish that were piled on top of each other as ice kept them cool. "Okay Tali, buying fish is like an art."

"It is?"

"Yeah, you want to keep an eye out for the best, freshest pieces. Look at this piece," he began pointing his pinky at a white fillet. "You see how it is shiny and not dry looking?" Tali nodded her head. "Do you also see how it looks firm and not beaten up?"

"Yeah, I see that."

"This is a nice piece. Now look over here." He then pointed at a whole fish the length of his forearm. It was a lime green with speckles of red dotting its body. "You see how its eyes are clear and not foggy or clouded over? This is also a nice fish, you can also tell by looking at its skin. Shiny skin is good and you notice how it is really stiff? That means it hasn't been dead for very long."

"Okay, that is actually really interesting Shepard," Tali commented staring at all the beautiful fish. The ice was melting and dribbling into a dark puddle running out from the shade and onto the scolding pavement. The asari noticed this and tossed some more ice on the fish then asked Shepard how she could assist him. Tali watched him ask for several pounds of a couple types of seafood. She loved him with all her heart and spending these past couple of days just with him made the chemical reaction even stronger. Watching him and talking to him while doing everyday things just made her more passionate towards him. He waved goodbye to the fish dealer and the two walked away.

"Do you know how to get to our villa Shepard," she asked as she was dragged along following the right leg of the horseshoe approaching the end of it.

"Yeah, Kelly gave me instructions."

"Can I carry the fish," Tali asked grabbing at the bag. He handed her the bag and Tali peered into it looking at the assortment of seafood. "Are you going to teach me how to cook all this?" Shepard grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned his head against hers as they stepped on a new path following a sign that read _Diamond Villas. _

"Of course Tali." She put her left arm around his waist and squeezed.

"Thanks," she whispered in a purr. They walked for close to a quarter mile on the path that led them towards a private part of the beach that was secluded. Tali caught a glimpse of a small house with a lush green garden surrounding it. A sign was posted on the front that read _Check In_. They both looked at each other and walked up a creaky old sun bleached wooden ramp that led them into a small hot stuffy room with a nicely dressed asari sitting behind a white curvy desk that looked like it was made from frosted glass.

"Hey, uhm, we are checking in," Shepard said fumbling over his words. The asari pressed a button and a blue tinted holographic monitor appeared from the glass table top.

"Name please?"

"Shepard," he stated formally. The asari's blue hands flowed over the keyboard like water punching in his name.

"Okay, you are in…villa twelve. If you go outside and take a right," she began moving her arms like a traffic director, "walk like two hundred meters along the beach and it is the only two story villa." Her hand rifled under her desk and she brandished a metal key handing it to Shepard. "Sorry, my managers think it is more "romantic" with keys," she added as she noticed Shepard's eyebrows knit together. He laughed and nodded his head. "Have a good stay my friends." Tali and Shepard left the small cramp room and took a right. The water was right off to their left crashing against the sandy shore. The mushroom shaped rocks were casting long shadows on the beach as the sun was settling lower in the sky which was still a baby blue where the colossal bulging clouds didn't cover. The clouds were a crisp white and had a subtle shading of gray around contour lines and the bottoms were as flat as a pane of glass. They continued to walk, their eyes frantically searching for a two story villa bordering the beach.

"That's it!" Tali's voice was laced with excitement as she gazed at the villa. It was more of a mansion than anything else. "It's huge!" Shepard grinned at her adorable reaction as it was around fourteen-hundred square feet. Tali was used to living in small cramp quarters her whole life, so this was a special treat for her. She let go of Shepard's hand and ran towards the structure. It was different than all the other architecture she has seen. This villa was a large rectangle with another one half the size of it sitting on top of it. The walls were made out of the same mysterious fabric she saw at the ice cream shop with a brushed aluminum exoskeleton keeping it all together. It sat about fifty meters away from the water's edge and over looked the ocean on a slight artificial hill that had an elaborate terracing porch on the "front yard" made of the same blonde wood.

"Shepard, come on," she yelled like an excited toddler as she stood at the gate that surrounded the perimeter of the villa. Tali gripped Shepard's hand and she ran up to the front door at the face of the villa looking out over the ocean. Her head clapped against the sliding glass door as she peered inside of the dark villa. "I can't see anything." Shepard pulled the keys out of his pocket and inserted them into the thin slot that was at the center of a dead bolt. His keys jingled against the glass door as he twisted the key. Tali pulled the sliding door open to the side and she could feel it vibrating the wood beneath her feet as the ball bearings rolled in their canal. Motion sensors caught the movement of Tali and Shepard as they entered the villa; the air conditioned air felt great against Shepard's overheated body. Instead of polarized glass windows, wooden blinds spun ninety degrees basking the dark interior of the villa with natural evening light. The canvas walls came to life transforming into a clean eggshell white. Tali could smell a sweet earthy aroma that the villa gave off. It smelled of clean cloths and sweet detergent.

The floor was tiled with large white acrylic panels and the grout was royal blue that almost seemed to glow. Off to her left was a small sitting area with chairs and couches that looked extremely ergonomic. Windows took up most of the wall space in the sitting corner, the wooden slats from the blinds drawing long repeating patters on the cool floor. To their right was a fairly large table and a breakfast bar behind it that bordered a modern kitchen that sat at the back of the villa. To the left of the kitchen were stairs leading up to the second story.

"Well Tali, let's get cooking," Shepard said grabbing the bag of fish from her as she stared at the large private quarters in awe…

Into the Evening Part II

Tali walked into the kitchen with her mouth open. It was the largest kitchen she has ever seen that resided in a home. She was amazed at the kitchen Gardner had to work with on the Normandy, but this one was incredibly nice. Her fingers lightly brushed over the frosted glass surface of the counters as Shepard heaved the bag of seafood into the sink. The cabinets were made of the same blonde wood seen throughout Diamond Cove with threads of black grain running through it like spider threads. The handles were made with brushed aluminum and curved like half of an oval. Tali grabbed them and yanked open a cabinet curious to see what was in the drawer.

"Shepard, this villa is fully equipped!" Tali looked into the drawer and pulled out a towel. Her gentle hands folded it neater than how it was before; her fingers pressing against the folds as she could feel the fabric rubbing against her glove.

"Yeah I see that. Kelly must have gone through a hassle to set this up. Look, there is even some food set up on the counter."

Tali spun around and looked at an assorted bunch of vegetables and fruit of sorts laid out on the frosty white countertop.

"So, where do we start," Tali asked leaning her backside against the counter gripping the edge staring at Shepard. He smiled and waved her over.

"Well the first thing we _always _dois wash out hands." Tali stopped holding onto the counter and looked at her hands. Shepard chuckled. "Tali, don't take offense to it. It is just the number one rule to do before you start cooking."

"Oh I know, I wasn't taking offense to it Shep," she said through a casual lie.

"My bad, I misread your body language," he said waving her over tuning on a faucet. Scolding water poured out of the wall through a small hole where the water then grabbed onto a lip of metal and poured into the sink. She watched Shepard hold his hand under a metallic tube coming out from the wall and saw a bead of clear paste plop on his hand. He rubbed them together and white foam appeared on his skin. Anxiously, she held her hand under the soap dispenser and caught a dollop of the sanitation fluid. Tali quickly rubbed her hands together and the fluid foamed up.

"Hey Tali watch this."

She turned to look at Shepard's hands as he put them together and slowly pulled them apart forming a clear film with a rainbow racing down the canter from the gap between his hands. Shepard put his hands up to his mouth and gently blew bubbles into Tali's face.

"Gah, what are you doing," she giggled swatting at the bubbles before they popped onto her face. Her flailing wet hands slopped soapy water into his face catching some in his eyes. After defeating the onslaught of bubbles, she grinned staring into Shepard's friendly face.

"I got soap in my eyes," he panted wiping his eye with his mouth shaped like an _O._

"I'm sorry," she playfully giggled putting her hand on his back bending over looking up into his face.

"Come on; finish washing those sweet hands of yours." Tali blushed and rinsed off the soapy froth from her gloves. "Okay, now we need to clean all this fish."

"How dirty are they," she asked somewhat worried.

"I mean prepare them Tali. Grab a knife over there." Tali followed his instruction and pulled out an eight inch knife from a cutlery block as Shepard pulled a cutting board out from an exposed shelf at head level. Her diamond like eyed traced the feather light blade she held in her hands ready to cut something as that was her favorite part of this new enjoyable past time. Shepard pulled out a bag of seafood from the sink. He sliced open the bag with his knife and he grabbed a pinkish long stringy looking thing. His brows knitted together as he scrutinized the sea crawler. "Well this looks eerily like a pink squid. It is weird how the sea life here is very similar to that on Earth."

"Wait, you eat that thing?" Tali pointed at the "squid" curious.

"Yeah…I think so. Okay, this is what I want you to do." Shepard slapped the "squid" down on the cutting board and tapped the board with his knife. "Cut the eyes off here and this will also take care of the beak that is hiding inside of there. Put the tentacles in this bowl here." He frantically looked around and grabbed a bowl from a cabinet near his knees. "There is a plastic looking bone hiding inside of the body, pull that out and rinse the cavern of the body out with water and put it back in the bowl. Can you do that for me Tali?"

"Yes of course!" Shepard smiled at her then turned around looking at the vegetables Kelly had brought to the villa figuring out what to do next. Tali tapped the knife on the cutting board just like Shepard did and began working on the "squid." _Put your hands closer to the blade, you have more control over it that way. Shepard told you this; he knows what he is doing. _She ran the knife over the faces of the squid cleaning them. She gnawed on her tongue as she meticulously worked on the "squid." Her head swiveled around to check on Shepard. She saw him pull out a netted bag holding shells similar to the smaller purple one she had stowed away in her pocket. "What are you going to do with those?"

"I am going to steam these. Tali, did your people ever like to cook before the geth exiled you," Shepard asked curiously. "I imagine you had quite a diverse and colorful culture."

"Oh, well yeah we did. That art has been lost though since we started roaming the stars. We still cook, but nothing like this though and I never got the opportunity to actually cook, because well you know…my family had some problems." She looked back down at her cutting board and dispatched several more squid. "Thanks Shepard…for teaching me this. I find it a lot of fun."

"Tali not a problem. I thought you would like doing this," he said grinning at her from over his shoulder. "By the way, passing this skill down to you, I think you are going to be the best quarian cook in the whole galaxy." Tali stopped cutting and thought about what he said.

"You know what, I think you might be right." She turned around and looked at Shepard's back. "Shepard." He turned around and looked at her. "I want to say if I can learn how to cook I would actually be the best quarian cook in the galaxy."

"I was kidding, but it actually makes sense." Tali gave off a slight excited chuckle thinking about this.

"Are you almost done with the squid," he asked approaching her. Tali twirled around and finished the last squid. "Now I am done." Shepard walked up behind her and grabbed her wrists with his hands. He pressed his body against hers and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Now I need you to cut these into rings like this," he whispered taking one if the squid bodies from the bowl setting it onto the wooded cutting board. "Now when you cut it, don't press down on it, slice it." He gently grabbed her hands and led them through the action. "Slice, don't chop," he whispered again. He let go of Tali's hands and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She didn't move to grab another squid body, but just stood still enjoying the moment with Shepard. "Tali, let me see you do one."

"Oh yes, right," she stuttered embarrassed from being completely absent minded enthralled by Shepard's touch. She slowly grabbed a squid body and tossed it on the board. Tali could feel Shepard's chest and stomach slowly rising and falling on her back as he watched her. His nose burrowed into her neck and he inhaled a deep breath of air. Tali carefully sliced the squid body into half inch rings and tossed them to one side of the cutting board. _I can't do this any longer. _Tali set the knife down on the board, wiped her hands off on a towel, and grabbed Shepard's hands that were on her waist. Their fingers wove together and she began to sway side to side and hummed a quarian tune. The soft mumbles that came from her mouth were like nectar to Shepard's ears. Her head rested against his and she spun around looking deep into his enrapturing eyes. They narrowed ever so slightly from the muscles on his face locking his lips into a smile. Tali mouthed out _I love you_ from behind her mask, her lips desperate to touch his.

"What Tali," Shepard whispered noticing her mouth piece lighting up slightly. She brushed her mouth next to Shepard's ear and began to whisper_._

"Hey Shepard nice place you have here, oh…"

Tali jumped from the unexpected voice that came from the front door and pulled away from Shepard, but he kept Tali close. _Oh, I see how it is. _Tali tightened her grip around Shepard's hands and pressed her body against his looking over to the front door to see Ken and Gabby enter.

"Shepard, we are sorry, we didn't know we were intruding," Gabby quickly apologized looking to the ground walking back outside.

"No no you guys, come back in! My villa is your villa, or uhm…yeah." Ken lifted a case of amber liquid next to his head with a devious look sprawled on his face.

"Looky at what I found Commander," he quipped setting the beer on the breakfast bar that was elevated a foot above the counter. Both Ken and Gaby sat down on the stools, crossed their arms, and set them on the counter.

"Nice Ken," Shepard said back finally releasing Tali as the rest of the crew came into the villa.

"And I ordered another villa right down the beach for the rest of us," Kelly yelled to everyone else as she kicked off her sandals entering the villa.

"Wait Shepard, Kelly gave _this _just for the two of us?" Shepard locked eyes with her and nodded. _Oh Keelah! This is too nice…I need to do something to return the favor later, maybe…_ But her train of thought was cut off by Shepard who handed her the knife.

"We need to get working again. We have a hungry crew to feed."

"Right." Tali's face scrunched up as she pulled out another squid. _Slice, don't cut. Slice, don't cut. _"Hey Shep, what are we doing with these?"

"Hold up Tali, hey anyone want to help me peel some shrimp," Shepard yelled. "Or help prepare the fish?"

"Don't ask Thane that question Shepard. That is like asking you to skin a human," Ken joked through a harsh whispered looking around. He shuddered as Thane grabbed his neck coming out from nowhere.

"Why is this Ken?" Thane looked away from Donnelly's terrified face and into the sink. He let go of his neck and circled around into the kitchen and picked up a whole fish that was lime green and had speckles of red dotting its body.

"Look, it even looks like him," Ken shouted pointing at the fish Thane was holding by the gills. Thane cracked a smile and a slight chuckle and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Thane, did you just laugh?"

Thane looked around the room and everyone eyeballed his smirk.

"Indeed," he croaked.

"High five mate," Ken shouted leaning over the breakfast bar with his hand out. Thane looked at it, but then remembered Jacob high fiving action during the soccer game. He slapped his hand and everyone grinned.

"Hey Shepard, you making some calamari," Gianna asked with a thick Italian accent through the crowd tying her hair into a tight brown bun.

"No, just thinking about sautéing it with some butter, oil, and lemon. Simple, fresh, and tasty," he shot back over Jacob's broad shoulder as he snatched a beer.

_Hmmm, I wish I could taste some. _

"Thane, do you mind peeling these shrimp things here," Shepard asked him holding back his laughter. Thane set the fish back into the sink and nodded his head. Shepard showed him what to do and grabbed a beer from the case. Tali watched him crack it open with the back of his knife and sip the bronze elixir.

"Shepard, is that Coke," Tali asked as her curious eyes watched bubbles flicker to the surface. He swallowed and wiped his upper lip.

"No, it is something else. I don't think you would like it if you could try it, so you are not missing out."

Tali crossed her arms defensively.

"Are you trying to say something Shepard?" His eyes went wide from her response.

"Oh! I didn't mean it like that Tali," he said surprised. He looked around grabbing a plate of pearly fillets. Shepard drizzled pale yellow oil on the top of the fillets splayed out on top of a metallic baking sheet. "Tali, you want to season it?" Shepard held out a small ramekin filled with the new mineral known as salt.

"Definitely." She skipped over to Shepard and grabbed the bowl from his hand.

"Pinch the salt and dust it over the fish up like this." Tali watched Shepard grab salt between his finger tips and dust the fillets with his hands several feet over the fish.

"Why are you doing it so high? Does it cover the surface evenly," she asked watching the granules glint in the evening light that pierced between the wooden slats of the windows. Shepard looked at her face and caught her eyes dull glow.

"You got it." Excited, she grabbed a large amount of salt and threw it over the fillets.

"Woah Tali, not that much," Shepard yelled putting his hand under her two fingers capturing some of the salt.

"Oh Keelah, I'm so sorry," she yelled back putting her hand over her mouth. Shepard, Gabby, and Ken all laughed at Tali's alien ignorance having no understanding of salting food.

"She is trying to kill us Commander," Ken joked cracking open a beer handing it to Joker.

"Shut up Ken." Her eyes narrowed. "I will make sure this piece gets served to you." Ken's eyes became as big as serving plates.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Tali smiled under her mask and handed Shepard the salt bowl making sure his hands brushed against hers when passing it to him.

"Here, crack some pepper over the fish while I salt them." Shepard handed Tali a pepper grinder made out of dense red wood with blue grain. "Just twist the cap over the fish." Tali did what she was told eyeing Jacob as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are there any towels around," he questioned.

"In that drawer there," Tali told him throwing her hips towards a slim drawer. Jacob pulled out a crisp white towel and ran cool water from the sink onto it saturating the white fabric. He rang it out and slapped it on his nose glancing at Tali. He smiled and walked outside before she could apologize again for hitting him in the face during the soccer game.

"Hey Shepard, there is a table outside, so do you want me to set the table out there," Kelly questioned peeking in from outside.

"Yeah that will be fine. You need to find plates and silverware somewhere around here," Shepard told her looking around. "Thane, are you doing fine?"

"Yes I am, several more left and I am done," he shot back.

"Commander, even while you are cooking, your teamwork is amazing," Gabby added.

"Well after working with each other for so long, our chemistry is going to be good. Tali that is a perfect amount of pepper, you can stop." Tali stopped grinding, her forearm muscles sore from the repetitive motion.

"Good, I was getting tired."

"Hey Kelly, are these tomatoes," Shepard asked pointing at small red round objects that clung to a green vine sitting in a wire basket.

"Yup, I ordered most of this stuff from a human shop back on Illium as I didn't think you would know how to cook asari food," she said back standing on her toes grabbing plates from a high cabinet.

"Okay, Tali take these here and slice them in half on a new cutting board." Tali grabbed the thumb nail sized tomatoes from the basket and set them on her working counter. Shepard set a clear acrylic bowl next to her. "Put them in here when you _slice _them in half."

"Commander, I am done peeling these," Thane told him throwing the plasticy shells into a trash can that slid out from the cabinets at knee level.

"What are you doing with those Shepard," Tali asked watching him stick the tray of fillets into a box with trays inside and red glowing coils.

"This is an oven and it is going to bake the fish." He slashed the sides of the large green fish with his knife and spread salt, oil, and lemon on the skin placing it into the oven. Tali turned away and began humming again _slicing_ the small tomatoes. Shepard rushed next to her and threw some liquid into the bowl that had the tomatoes in.

"What are you doing," Tali yelled as Shepard ruined her sliced tomatoes. Shepard jumped back surprised.

"I am making a vinaigrette for the tomatoes."

"Oh, so that was supposed to go in there," she asked feeling like an idiot. Shepard nodded amused and ran his finger down the middle of her back.

"Oho, that gives me shivers!"

"I know." He laughed and tossed in some of the yellow oil along with salt and pepper. He grabbed a handful of green leaves tearing one in half smelling it. "Tali, smell this." Shepard put one of the leaves up to her "mouth." She inhaled a deep breath trying to get a hint of the smell which she did through her filters.

"That is different…in a good way! What is it?"

"Basil. Kelly, how much did all this stuff cost," Shepard yelled to her through the villa.

"None of your business," she shot back from outside teaching Garrus how to set a table properly. Tali sliced the last tomato and threw it into the bowl as Shepard tore the sweet aromatic basil into the salad as he called it. She grabbed a blue acrylic spoon before Shepard could reach it and stirred the salad together. Shepard told her to scoop and turn, not stir so that she wouldn't crush the tomatoes.

"Now it is time to make the scampi." Gianna pulled a seat up next to Gabby to watch a human teach a quarian to cook, which was probably one of the rarest things to happen in the galaxy. Shepard tossed some salt, pepper, and oil into the bowl containing Illum's version of shrimp and squid. He handed Tali a plump yellow citrus called a lemon. Tali _sliced _it in half and cupped her hand under it just like Shepard told her that way she could catch the seeds. She then stirred everything together coating the seafood with a shiny film of the marinade. Shepard grabbed a polished steel skillet as he called it and blue flames snapped to life from under the pan.

"Why do we have the scweed and shrimp in separate bowls," Tali asked slaughtering the word squid and popping the _p _at the end of shrimp.

"They both have different cooking times until they are done," Gianna said leaning back in the chair avoiding Ken's prying eyes. Tali looked at her impressed as she swept a wisp of brown hair behind her ear then brushing the shoulder of her tight pink t-shirt. "Hey, I am Italian. I know what I am talking about," she said grabbing a beer. Shepard poured the bowl of squid into the skillet and the rings instantly curled up popping and hissing. Shepard smashed two cloves of garlic and threw them into the pan along with a slab of pale yellow fat called butter. The savory aromas passed through Tali's filters making her mouth water, but the fact that she couldn't have any was frustrating.

"Cook them too long and they will be like rubber, cook them too short, they will be like rubber. Cook them just perfectly, they will melt like butter," Shepard recited.

"I see why cooking is considered an art. Preparation, execution, and presentation take so much skill," Tali said washing her hands in the sink enjoying the soap and trying to recreate the bubbles Shepard made.

"You see guys, Tali knows _exactly_ the basics of cooking." Shepard grinned. "Tali, when we get back to normal life on the Normandy, have Gardner teach you everything he knows to you about cooking. I want you to be the best quarian cook in the galaxy." Tali laughed at him drying her hands off on a towel throwing her chin up in the air.

"Okay Shepard, I will do that." Shepard grabbed Tali's hands and placed them on a bowl that held the shrimp.

"Tali, what are these called again," Shepard asked leading her hand to the skillet having her dump the seafood into the pan.

"Shrimp," she recited popping the _p _again.

"Take the handle to the pan like this." Shepard grabbed the black rubber handle, pulled the pan towards him swiftly, and flicked sending the food flying into the air catching it all back in the pan.

"I am not so sure about that Shep."

"Give it a shot, I bet you nail it first try." Garrus and Thane walked inside from learning how to set the table taking seats in the sitting area. Joker hobbled towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter watching Shepard teach Tali how to cook. Tali flicked the pan rocketing food in the air sending several pieces of fish into the blue flame and to the ground.

"Damn it," she cursed, quickly grabbing the seafood from the flame tossing it back into the pan. "I am not doing that again," she said pointing at Shepard with a friendly smile on her face laughing as everyone clapped. He handed Tali a spoon and told her to use this instead. He grabbed a large stock pot and added the purple shellfish, white wine, salt, pepper, a bit of sugar, oil, and butter all in at once. Blue flames licked the bottom of the silver pot flickering like a snakes tongue. He set a lid on the pot and checked on the scampi.

"Give this another minute. When the middle of the shrimp turns opaque, then that means the shrimp is done cooking."

"Okay, everyone outside. Go on and pick your seats, I have the table all set up," Kelly ordered everyone clapping. The team scattered and left Tali and Shepard alone in the kitchen. Tali clasped her spoon tightly in her hand and stirred the scampi. She felt Shepard come from behind and grab her hand guiding her movements making them more fluid.

"Roll scoop and roll the seafood Tali, it is delicate," he whispered warmly into her "ear." She gulped and nodded her head. The squid rings shrank considerably and her mask was dotted minute spherules of oil that sputtered from the scolding metal pan. He let go of her and reached for several bowls to serve the food in. Tali knocked her spoon against the side of the pan just like she observed Shepard do and carefully picked up the pan shaking its contents into the bowl Shepard held out for her. The tender morsels of seafood jiggled and silently piled on top of each other as steam fogged up her mask momentarily. Shepard uncovered the stock pot and pillows of steam ruptured into the air folding in on each other finally being pulled away by the ventilation fan that was silently spinning. Tali watched the shellfish tumble into a massive white bowl clacking as the hard shells clipped the side.

"Tali, can you grab the fish out of the oven for me?" She hummed _Uh hu_ and opened the oven grabbing the baking sheet with her protective glove. The fish snapped and popped at her as the juice trickled to the hot parts of the sheet spitting oil and water onto Tali's face.

"Shepard, do you ever get burned while cooking?"

"All the time. Food has a tendency to spit hot liquid onto your hands and into your face."

"Yeah, I have noticed that." She set the tray down and the frosted glass counter top glowed red warning that the surface is hot.

"Well Tali, you just helped me out in cooking a multi-dish meal," Shepard said putting his hands on his waist looking around the modern sleek kitchen. "Time to serve." Tali grabbed the hot try from the oven and the bowl of salad and walked outside. The evening was creeping up on them and the sky was getting dimmer, but it still looked like day time. Large intimidating white clouds lurked over the ocean miles out blocking the ruthless sun. Tali scanned the beautiful clouds off in the distance. The sun was trying its hardest to cut through, but was stopped by the thick clouds. A ring of gold surrounded the suns silhouette along with the crooked edges. The water sloshed about giving the sensation of thousands of strobe lights as it reflected the dampened shine of the sun.

"Time to dig in, I am starving," Jacob commented pulling the wet cloth away from his face and put his chilled beer on the bridge of his nose. His usually stoic face turned into a childish smile as the cold beat the hot pain away. Tali set the tray and salad carefully on the table that was made of the brushed aluminum. She felt Shepard's arm come around her waist leading her to two open chairs that were next to each other. Tali sat down on the white cushion as the blonde and black speckled wood creaked taking her weight. She soaked up her surroundings as she was completely concentrated on studying the house when they first came here. The porch had three terracing levels to it, each getting smaller and smaller as they went closer to the beach. The first tier was approximately fifteen by fifteen yards big with a rectangular table in the center of it, big enough to comfortably seat twelve people. There were no railings to the deck, only raised lips on the perimeter with lounging chairs scattered about. It was the same deal with other levels that dropped several feet down and had three stairs leading to the next level.

"Tali, this is the first meal I have ever eaten made by a quarian. It is an honor," Gianna said, her eyes viciously eyeballing the impressive amount of food on the table.

"Yeah, unless you get the salty piece of fish," Ken shot back grabbing for a spoon, but Garrus grabbed his arm pulling it away from the food.

"Donnelly, you know the number one rule before we eat," Garrus grumbled as Ken got his arm back.

"Who do we salute this meal to," Kelly asked raising her glass. Everyone looked around scanning each other's faces.

"Care to explain to me what 'saluting' means," Tali asked nervously placing her hands on her lap twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, I am curious as to what this means too," Thane said, his back straight as an arrow.

"It is a toast to something," Kelly informed them.

"To all the people who lost their lives by the collectors," Shepard yelled raising his cup.

"To a good day with my best friends," Tali chimed in raising her cup.

"To curing Thane and Joker," Kelly said putting her beer bottle in the air.

"To The Cupcakes," Ken shouted. Everyone looked at him confused.

"To The Cupcakes," Jacob shouted taking his bottle of amber beverage off his face.

"To Shepard for saving all of our asses," Gabby shouted.

"Cheers," everyone chanted and clanked their bottles together. Tali set her cup of water down and stared at it slightly frustrated. The crew began digging in to the food slopping it into their plates. Tali felt a hand on her lap, the unmistakable grip of Shepard. She looked up at him to her left and noticed his warm smile as he chewed his food.

"You didn't think I would forget about my girl, did you," he whispered handing her a tube of nutrient paste. Tali looked down at her lap scrutinizing the tube she held in her hand. She grabbed Shepard's hand before it retreated and gave it a squeeze. Her finger came up to his lips and she traced a smile with her thumb.

"Thanks," she purred. Shepard squeezed her thigh from under the table lovingly.

"Hey Garrus, how did you hear about cupcakes in the first place," Jacob asked. "Because I have a feeling turians don't know what they are." Garrus chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Well I heard Jack say it to Miranda."

"Oh, this ought to be good. What happened," Joker curiously asked leaning closer to him.

"I was in the bathroom washing my hands and I heard arguing outside. I heard Miranda yelling to someone, so I was like, 'This should be interesting.' So I listened in and Miranda was screaming, and I mean _screaming _at Jack."

"About what," Jacob asked. Garrus grumbled and his mandibles flared.

"Apparently Jack snuck into Miranda's cabin and went through her stuff."

"Oh man, that isn't good," Jacob commented.

"Yeah, so I walked out of the bathroom and was leaning against the wall just listening to them bicker. Miranda was pissed, you know, her hair was all messed up and her face was the color of Gianna's shirt, eyes bulging out and everything." Everyone laughed at the way Garrus was telling the story. "So Miranda was screaming, pointing at Jack and everything with the veins in her neck popping out. Jack just stood there laughing her ass off at Miranda as she just screamed at her. Jack, oh man, let me tell you, she was laughing so hard she was crying." Garrus got closer to everyone. "And it was just pissing her off even more. The harder Jack laughed the louder Miranda yelled. 'We follow orders on this ship. I am your commanding officer,' she was yelling to Jack. Jack told her, 'Chill out cupcake.' Miranda just stopped yelling and stormed away. It was hilarious."

"I have never seen Miranda yell before," Jacob said laughing.

"Yeah, well I did. Miranda came at me like an hour later and preached to me. She said I was adding fuel to the fire laughing at her along with Jack. She gave me a stern talking."

"When was this Garrus," Shepard asked. Garrus sat back in his chair and looked across the table at Shepard.

"It was right after Horizon, a couple days after we pick up Tali."

"You know what Garrus, I remember Jack saying something about Miranda to me when we were introduced. Something like she was a hot head Cerberus cheerleader. I think that is what she said," Tali told her best friend think about what Jack told her.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Jack would say," Ken added slurping at the purple shellfish. Tali slipped the paste into her terminal and activated the food. It was the meat that she picked up on The Dome the other day. It packed an immense amount of flavor that she wasn't used to having. The crew ate their quarian made dinner and enjoyed every scrap of it while telling stories and talking about their pasts. Tali enjoyed every word that came from their mouths as they bonded on a deeper level. They became family that evening, not crewmates or friends, but family. The sun dipped lower in the sky and subtle lights came on from the villa and from underneath the lips of wood bordering the deck.

"So I was running after this five hundred pound krogan with a taser in a dress. He was getting away from me, so I had to tear off the bottom half of my dress so I could catch him. Think about it, a one-hundred-forty pound human female chasing a krogan. This guys was scared, let me tell you. He was screaming in terror when I was running after him. Finally, he ran into a hanar and I _screamed_ to it to stop the krogan and guess what," Gianna asked out of breath from telling her story.

"The hanar strangled him," Joker guessed with a grin on his face thinking of Zaeed.

"Yup, that thing tangled itself with the krogan like a net. I put handcuffs on the krogan laughing and wiping tears away from my eyes. The whole situation was ridiculous. Me with a torn off dress arresting a krogan that was throwing a temper tantrum like a six year old. 'I didn't do it. That isn't my Red Sand, someone put it in my pocket I swear,'" Gianna mocked the krogan. "Damn," she said putting her hand in her head closing her eyes smiling. "Well I should get going." Gianna stood up from the table along with everyone else.

"Good seeing you again Gianna," Shepard said hugging his old friend.

"Yeah, same here. Tali, it was a pleasure." Tali gave her a friendly hug along with everyone else, but she avoided Donnelly.

"You need someone to walk back with you Gianna," Ken asked through a smile. Parasini looked at him and put on a stern face.

"I took down a krogan drug dealer, I think I will be fine," she fired back grabbing her small bag. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. I will hopefully be seeing you around the galaxy." With that, she walked off the porch and into the distance.

"I like her, she is quite funny and a good story teller," Tali whispered to Shepard snaking her arm around his waist as Kelly grabbed the dirty dishes. "We should help," Tali remarked feeling useless. She let go of Shepard and grabbed several dirty dishes bringing them into the kitchen placing them into the dishwasher as Shepard called it. They all pitched in to clean up the kitchen and it was completely spotless in a matter of five minutes.

"Well that should do it," Kelly remarked drying her hands. "We will all be over it the next villa if you need anything."

"Okay. Kelly thanks for everything you have done for us. I mean this is wonderful," Shepard told her looking around the interior if the villa. "Tali and I are just going to hang out here for the rest of the night if that is fine with you."

"Do whatever you want commander. I left a surprise upstairs for you guys too. Goodnight now," Kelly finished.

"Hey, you will see us later, so I will say goodnight when it is time," Shepard told her. Kelly just smiled and exited the house followed by the rest of the crew leaving Tali and Shepard alone yet again.

"You want to go see what is upstairs," Shepard asked scooping her up cradling her in his powerful arms. She squealed playfully and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You lead, I follow, or uhm…you carry I just… sit… here." Tali grinned as Shepard walked towards the stairs; both their eyes lock on to each others as the silent overwhelmed the empty villa…

**Hope you all enjoyed this one! Thanks for sticking with me through all my fanfiction chapters I have written; you all deserve a medal or something. More are on the way.**

**But wait! A surprise? What is this? I am not done yet!**

**Here is a short story I wrote if the Mass Effect characters all went to elementary school together. I know some of you have seen this when I posted it on the thread several days ago and this is just a little something extra for you all to enjoy. **

Back to School

*_Little Tali is sitting alone at lunch eating her nutrient paste. Miranda sits at the "popular table" blabbering about something dumb along with Jacob, Ashley, and Wrex._*  
**Joker:** Hi, my name is Joker, may I sit with you?  
*_Tali swallows and nods her head. She notices Joker's eyes are red and puffy_*  
**Tali:** My name is Tali.  
**Joker**: Hi Tali.  
**Tali**: What is wrong?  
_*Joker sniffles_*  
**Joker**: Miranda made fun of my brittle bones and Wrex stole my lunch money.  
*_Tali gets angry over how Joker was treated_*  
**Wrex:** Hey quarian, give me your lunch money!  
*_Tali stares at the krogan_*  
**Tali:** No!  
**Wrex:** What?  
**Tali:** I said no!  
*_Wrex pushes Tali out of her seat and laughs at her. Tali's hands turn into tight fists_*  
**Shepard:** Hey what are you doing you bully?  
*_Tali looks at Shepard, her savior_*  
**Wrex: **Out of my way human, I have no quarrel with you!  
*_Shepard punches Wrex in the face and Wrex lumbers back to his group of bullies_*  
**Shepard**: Hey, are you okay?  
***Tali grabs his hand and he lifts her up to her feet***  
**Tali: **Now I am.  
**Joker:** That was awesome!  
**Shepard: **And Miranda, don't make fun of Joker again or I will give you a knuckle sandwich!  
*_Shepard picks up his lunch box_*  
**Shepard**: Do you mind if I sit with you?  
**Tali: **Oh umm...no.

Back to School Part II

**Joker**: That was really brave of you Shepard!  
**Shepard:** No it wasn't, I don't like seeing people get bullied.  
**Tali:** Hi, my name is Tali.  
*_Tali blushes at how she just blurted that out*_  
**Shepard**: I know your name Tali.  
**Tali:** You do?!  
**Shepard:** Yeah, you are the best student in Mr. Harkin's math class.  
*_Tali's cheeks turn red*_  
**Tali:** Oh, well.... cool.  
**Shepard:** Speaking of math, can you help me out with a problem?  
**Tali:** Who me?  
*_Shepard pulls out a piece of paper and slaps it down on the table. Joker looks at it too. Tali anxiously grabs the paper and pulls out a pencil_*  
**Tali:** Okay, you need to subtract 2 to the other side and put it under the five which gives you 3. X=3, you see?  
*_Shepard scratches his chin_*  
**Shepard:** No, I still don't get it.  
*_He bites his sandwich and Tali takes the opportunity to stare at him, her eyes sparking while feasting on his features_*  
**Shepard:** Joker, are you hungry?  
**Joker:** Oh, nah, I am fine.  
*_Shepard narrows his eyes_*  
**Shepard:** I don't believe you.  
**Tali**:  
**Shepard:** I am going to get back your lunch money.  
**Tali**: *_gasps as her crush on Shepard grows to new heights_*  
**Shepard:** I will be right back.

Back to School Part III

*_Shepard stands up from his chair and rolls up his sleeves. Tali and Joker both spin around in their chairs watching Shepard_*  
*_Shepard taps Wrex on the shoulder_*  
**Wrex: **Get away from me human!  
**Shepard:** I think you have Jokers lunch money.  
*_Wrex stands up towering over Shepard_*  
**Wrex:** So?  
*_Shepard holds out his hand_*  
**Shepard:** Give it to me.  
**Wrex:** No!  
**Tali**: *_whispering_* Now that is the type of boy I can love.  
**Joker**: What?  
**Tali: **What?!  
*_They both look at each other for a moment then stare back at Shepard_*  
**Miranda:** *_Standing up_* Joker doesn't deserve to eat lunch today, he is a freak!  
**Zaeed:** That's right, a guddamn bird with his dumb bones.  
*_The "popular table" starts to laugh_*  
**Kelly: **That's not nice!  
**Miranda**: Be quiet Kelly, I am perfect and you aren't.  
*_Wrex and Miranda high-five_*  
**Benezia:** Hey, what are you all up to! Sit back down or I will report you to the principal's office.  
**Tali:** Shepard, back off, you don't want to go to Illusive Man's office.  
Shepard: *_whispering*_ By the swings at recess. We will finish this.  
*_Shepard walks back to the table angry_*  
**Tali:** You are brave Shepard.  
**Shepard: **Will you guys help me at recess? I don't think I can take them all.  
**Tali:** You lead, I follow.

Back to School Part IV

*_Tali and Shepard wander around the playground_*  
**Shepard:** We need to find people who can fight with us Tali.  
*_Tali looks at Thane who is sitting on a bench_*  
**Tali:** What about Thane, he is really good at gym, maybe he can help us.  
**Shepard:** Good idea.  
*_Walks over to Thane. Thane looks up, his big black eyes scanning the two faces_*  
**Shepard: **Thane, can you help us out.  
**Thane**: I am guessing this is about what happened in the lunch room?  
**Tali:** Yes, we need your help with a fight.  
*_Thane stares at Tali for a moment contemplating_*  
**Thane:** Will we get into trouble?  
**Shepard:** Yeah probably.  
**Tali**: Wait, you think so Shepard?  
**Shepard:** Yeah, but after what they said to Joker...  
**Tali:** It is totally worth it.  
*_Shepard nods and Thane stands up_*  
**Thane:** Let me get my friend Garrus really fast, he can help us out.  
**Shepard**: Okay, meet us by the swings.  
_*Thane nods and walks off_*  
**Shepard: **Okay Tali, I will take the blame it we get into trouble.  
_*Shepard claps Tali on the shoulder. His hand on her shoulder was invigorating._*  
**Tali**: *_blushing_* Thanks.  
*_The two walk over to the swings and see Jacob, Miranda, Ash, Wrex, and Zaeed grouped around the swings_*  
**Miranda:** There they are. Hey quarian...  
**Tali: **My name is Tali!  
**Miranda:** Whatever, I don't care. Why don't you save yourself from us, just go home. Oh wait *_puts finger over mouth_* you don't have a home.  
*_The "popular" kids laugh and high five each other_*  
**Shepard**: Don't talk to Tali like that bitch!  
*_everyone gasps from the bad word_*  
**Shepard: **We will show you!  
*_Thane and Garrus walk up behind the two and cross their arms_*  
**Shepard:** CHARGE!

Back to School Part V

**Tali:** Go for the optics Chikktika, go for the optics!  
*_Ashley runs away from the drone screaming_*  
**Miranda: **Get back here you coward!  
*_Shepard charges Wrex and tackles him while Thane flanks Jacob and gets him from behind. Zaeed lunges at Garrus and they begin peppering each other with fists_*  
**Miranda:** Come here "clan less"  
*_Tali walks towards Miranda cautiously. Miranda glows blue and sends a biotic orb racing for Tali. Tali rolls and avoids it_*  
**Tali:** I am clan Zorah of the starship Rayya and you are an idiot!  
*_Tali punches Miranda in the face. Her head kicks back and blood spouts from her nose_*  
Tali: Oh Keelah that felt good!  
**Shepard:** Help!  
*_Tali spins her head and she runs for Shepard. Tali kicks Wrex in the side with her foot_*  
**Wrex:** Ahaaaa!  
*_Shepard hits him in the face with his small fist. Garrus runs over after defeating Zaeed and punches Wrex_*  
**Wrex: **Ahhha! Stop it!  
**Miranda: **Oh my perfect face is ruined!  
**Kelly:** _*From the crowd that is watching them_* Shut up Miranda you cry baby!  
*_Wrex stands up and Shepard kicks him in between the legs_*  
**Purple asari:** Yeah, kick him in the quads!  
*_Wrex crumples to the ground wheezing_*  
**Shepard:** *_Wiping bloody nose_* Thanks Tali!  
*_Shepard hugs Tali_*  
**Tali:** Oh Keelah, umm... you are welcome.  
**Anderson**: *_grabbing Shepard by the collar_* Get yourself to Illusive Man's office right now and bring Tali with you!  
*_Shepard winks at Tali and the two walk to the principal's office_*  
**Conrad:** Shepard that was great! You are a hero. Can I have... *_scratches back of neck_* your autograph?  
**Shepard:** Ask me later when we are in tech class together.  
**Conrad:** Okay!  
*_Tali looks at Shepard_*  
**Tali:** *_thinking to herself_* Wow, he is amazing.

Back to School Part IV

*_Tali and Shepard walk into the hallway_*  
**Shepard:** You were amazing out there Tali.  
*_Tali blushes looking at all the art work on the wall as everything blurs together_*  
**Tali:** Thanks.  
*_Jack runs towards them from down the hall_*  
**Jack**: I heard there was a fight, is it still going on?  
**Tali**: No.  
**Jack:** Damn it!  
*_Jack storms off*_  
**Shepard:** Ignore her, she has a bad mouth.  
*_Liara walks down the hall with her head in a book_*  
**Tali: **Hi Liara!  
*_Liara looks away from the book at one of her very few friends_*  
**Liara:** Hi Tali.  
**Shepard:** Here is his office.  
*_Tali's heart beats faster as they enter his dark office while Shepard holds the door open for her. Tobacco fills her helmet as the scary principal sits in his chair*_  
**TiM: **Shepard, I heard you got in a fight?  
**Shepard:** You are very well informed.  
**TiM:** And Tali...  
**Shepard: **Tali wasn't involved in it at all.  
*_Tali looks away from TiM's scary eyes and stares at her feet as they play with each other_*  
**TiM:** I see, _pffffuuu_. You will be suspended for three days. Now get yourself to Doctor Chakwas and fix that lip of yours.  
**Shepard**_:_ Yes sir.  
*_The two walk out of the office and stand in the hallway together_.*  
**Tali**: So, do you need me to go with you to the clinic?  
**Shepard**: No I am fine.  
*_Tali starts playing with her fingers and her fight foot starts playing with her left. She can feel Shepard looking at her, but she doesn't have the courage to make eye contact_*  
**Tali:** Okay, well I guess I will be seeing you around then?  
**Shepard:** Yeah, see you later.  
_*Tali looks up and catches Shepard's eyes. Her heart flutters and she stands on her toes_*  
**Tali:** Okay, bye.  
*_She watches Shepard walk down the hallway and rounds a corner. She releases a breath of air that she was holding and walks outside_*  
**Tali:** What an interesting day.


	6. Into the Night and Beyond

Into the Night

Shepard's arms were snuggly wrapped around Tali's gentle body as he ascended the stairs. Yellow lights were tucked under the lips of each stair illuminating the stairwell with a honeyed glow. Shepard's bare feet clapped against the hard wood finally reaching the last step.

"Tali, I can't open the door without my hands." Tali looked away from his eyes and stared at the door.

"What do you want me to do Shepard," she joked caressing the back of his head. He smiled back at her in the dimly lit staircase with the yellow light splashing over his friendly face.

"Open the door please or I think I am going to drop you." He peeked over his shoulder at the stairs. "That is a long way down." Tali leapt out of his arms, clasped the metallic door handle and exhaled a breath of air. She twisted the knob and cool air rushed past her helmet as Shepard put his hands on her waist pushing her into the room. The walls changed to an eggplant shade setting the mood for the evening. The ceiling was translucent letting the subtle blue light of the evening pour into the room. Tali's eye flickered around the room like an insect soaking up all of its features. She loved it all, the rich deep purple colored walls, the crisp white leather furniture, and the light airy white bed sheets that matched the curtains which rippled in the affable ocean breeze. Tali walked through the open French doors leading outside She could hear the breath of the ocean rush past her mask as she carefully walked onto the second story patio that was bathing under the evening light. The gray slate tiles on the patio were blued from the evening sky along with the white fabric of the patio furniture.

"Shepard, come out her with me," Tali whispered holding out her hand for him to grab. His hand slipped into hers and they both walked out on the patio. "It is beautiful Shepard." She spun around and gabbed his other hand walking backwards pulling him to the balcony that peered at the ocean. The small of her back pressed up against the brushed aluminum railing as Shepard pressed his form against hers. Tali slipped a hand against the side of his face and her thumb touched with his ear while her heart raced staring into his eyes.

"Turn around Tali. Enjoy the ocean and the sunset," Shepard told her. "It is beautiful." Tali smiled and turned off Shepard omni-tool deactivating his translator. Her fingers ran up the side of his arm like a spider. They reached his shoulder and her arm went around the back of his head pulling his forehead against hers.

"Not as beautiful as you," Tali spoke in English to Shepard. "Shepard, I love you with all my heart." Shepard grinned and let out a bulb of laughter as his eyes glazed over slightly. He put a hand on her chest and opened his mouth trying to speak.

"The flame that I know is flickering in there is what kept me going. Without that flame, I…I would have never hurdled the many obstacles I have. Tali, I would be a broken man right now if it weren't for you. I have something to fight for… I fight for you, Tali." Tali grinned being able to understand what he told her. Her hands made their way up to her face towards the seals of her mask. "Tali wait," Shepard timidly said, but she shook off his hands. The mask hissed and she pulled it away from her head showing Shepard her grinning face. Her gentle lips were curled into a friendly smile, her eyes warm and benevolent, and her features placid. One of her fingers crawled their way to his lips; being able to see his face with no obstructions was wonderful.

"Shepard," she started, her eyes darting over his features. "You are the bwest ting dawt ever happened to me," she spoke to him from the bottom of her heart that raced like pistons from an engine through her thick quarian accent. Her face slowly came closer to his and she closed her eyes. His facial hair crackled against her chin as their lips met, his nose rubbing against her soft cheek, the taste of his lips…the rush was just the same as the first time. They slowed and she pulled her face away from his, her eyes still closed. She could feel his hands grab her thin shoulders and squeeze. Slowly, she opened her eyes and her smile went from ear to ear. Tali placed her two arms on his shoulders and Tali's six fingers locked together on the back of his head. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours enjoying the pleasure of looking at each other. Tali slowly blinked and twirled around staring off into the distance. Lighting silently shot through the clouds illuminating the massive peaceful pillows of water vapor. Briny oceanic breeze enveloped Tali's bare face caressing her neck like a warm kiss. Her eyelashes tickled as the warm air pecked away at them channeling through the curves on her face. "I now know what you were tawlking about Shepard. It fweels…amazing. I can smell the ocean."

"I know Tali, it is a great sensation." His powerful arms folded around her waist and he set his head on her shoulder. Tali looked to her left and her eyes locked onto his. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. They both grinned and Shepard finally pulled the mask away from her hands. He glared at her mask, but brought his gaze back to her face. He raised the purple visor but Tali batted it away still smiling, her diamond like eyes sparkling.

"One more," she asked still in English. Shepard chuckled and gave her one last kiss.

"I don't want you to get sick Tali," he told her placing the mask back on her face.

"Yish, right."

"Tali, your English isn't that bad. I like hearing the actual you, it is nice. I guess I should learn some quarian." Tali laughed and hugged him.

"You do not hawf to Shepard."

Tali glanced back at the ocean and shut her eyes trying to remember every detail of the ocean breeze so she could revisit it anytime she wanted to. _The sound of the waves thundering against the beach, the salty smell, and the liberating feel of the wind… was all wonderful. _

"Tali, lets head inside and see what this surprise is Kelly mentioned." Tali opened her eyes and grabbed Shepard hand walking into the bedroom. It was roughly the size of Shepard's personal quarters but felt more open due to the clear ceiling. Tali looked to her feet at the odd soft fabric lining the floor.

"Shepard, why is the floor squishy." Shepard looked at Tali cocking an eyebrow. He powered on his omni-tool and pressed a few buttons.

"Sorry, you just spoke Khelish and I didn't understand a word you said." Tali laughed and repeated her question. "Oh, it is carpet. It is a type of flooring. I haven't seen this stuff in ages!" Tali watched his bare feet dig into the soft fabric wishing she could do the same. Her eyes locked onto a familiar box on a table surrounded by two chairs.

"Look, Kelly brought us the Mako model. How thoughtful," Tali commented picking up the box.

"Hey Tali, come over here."

Tali twirled around looking at Shepard who was standing in a doorway that led into a small room. Tali skipped over to him and peeked into the room Shepard called a bathroom. The floor was tiled with slate that had pink beads embedded in the rock. The room had hidden lights giving it a friendly homey atmosphere. There was a porcelain bowl, two sinks, and a shower.

"Shepard, what is that?" Shepard walked over the glass door and opened it.

"A shower." Tali stepped inside scrutinizing it.

"Why is it so big? I could live inside of this!" Shepard laughed and pulled her away.

"No, I won't allow you to live in a shower Tali." Shepard flicked off the bathroom lights and something appeared that wasn't there before. The pink speckles in the tiles illuminated like small fires in a dark pit. Everything clicked together. _Vintiva said to stay for the night. _Tali shut her eyes remembering everything she saw. _These pink pebbles in the sand is chewed up coral. _Her heart raced as everything fell into place. _The whole beach is filled with these pellets of coral and the ocean floor is covered with choral. _She remembers The Dome and how the choral was bioluminescent along with the fish. _Vintiva said wait until it gets dark, that means…_

"Shepard, we need to go outside right now!"

"Why?" Shepard's face then revealed that he placed all the pieces of the puzzle together. Tali walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the stairs. The walls changed color to a baby blue as it sensed the incline of heart beats trying to calm down Tali and Shepard using colors. The lights dimmed as Tali pulled open the door and raced down the stairs. She landed on the first floor with a thump and spun around checking on Shepard. He jumped over four stairs and purposely stumbled into Tali.

"Got you Shepard!"

"I know you do; now it is time for me to get _you_!" Tali pushed him away and sprinted through the villa trying to escape her pursuer.

"No Shepard, stop it," she screamed playfully yanking open the door to the terracing porch. Tali ran behind the large table and grasped it looking at Shepard who was standing on the opposite side like a predatory animal waiting for her to make a mistake.

"I am gunna get you Tali!"

"No you aren't!" She spun around and jumped off the porch sprinting towards the ocean. Tali could hear Shepard's footsteps from behind, which made her run faster. "No Shepard, get away from me!" Her legs got tangled by something and she landed in the sand, but was cradled by Shepard before impacting.

"Got you!" Tali squealed hiding her face in his chest. "Tali look around." She let go of Shepard's shirt with her fists and her jaw dropped.

"Keelah." The sand had millions of glowing pink particles scattered about. It looked like millions of fiber optic cables sticking their heads up from the ground as the coral glowed. Shepard grabbed a handful of sand and playfully sprinkled it on her face. She watched glowing grains tumble off her mask back onto the beach. While on her back in Shepard's arms, she gazed up at the stone edifice eyeing the massive mushroom shaped mountain. Tendrils of icy colored vines were glowing, aimlessly making their way through eroded crevasses on the surface of the rock.

"Look Shep. The vines are magnificent." Shepard looked up at the rock examining the thousands of glowing veins. It appeared that they were pulsating, shooting light through each tendrils giving the rock animation. Shepard grabbed Tali from under her legs and braced his arm around her back carrying her towards the shore.

"I think I see something more magnificent Tali. Look out over the horizon." Tali tore her adoring gaze away from Shepard and peered out over the ocean. The clouds were a sapphire blue with traces of pink ribbons sprawled out on the bottom of the clouds as the sun disappeared behind the planet. A surge of lighting rippled through the cloud silently. But this wasn't the amazing thing Tali saw. The ocean had an attenuate glow to it that seemed to get more tenacious as the sun dipped behind Illium.

"Is that the coral reef glowing Shep," Tali asked jumping out of his arms.

"Yeah, that is them."

Tali could see schools of fish swimming through the water like a flame getting caught in a breeze. They reached the water's edge and Tali sat down on the fringe of the shore where the sand was dry. She tucked her knees under her chin and wrapped her thin arms around her shins. Shepard Sat down next to her with a sigh and put his left arm around her shoulder. Tali leaned into him resting her head into the crook on his neck staring out over the massive body of water. It didn't seem so big and scary to Tali at night. It was still intimidating, but she found it to be comforting, like a blanket. Through the nightmares she has been having the past several nights, she found Shepard's sheets the most comforting object to calm her nerves. They smelled of the sweet detergent and had Shepard's scent to them. Tali looked to her right at Shepard's face through the fading light. He gazed over the ocean smiling.

"Shep, what are you thinking about?" He slowly turned his head and looked at Tali. A wave raced up the beach and spilled its warm arms over Shepard's feet. He looked away from Tali for a moment and watched the frothy water race back into the ocean.

"What do you think I am thinking about _Tali_," he whispered back staring deep into her eyes. Surprisingly, she didn't blush, but her stomach churned and bubbled with the same sensation she has been feeling for the past several years. She didn't answer his question as she already knew what was running through his thoughts. "I never thought I would be spending time like this with you when I first met you." He grabbed her hand looking it over using the pale light from the several moons above their heads that shined like white disks.

"I know what you mean Shepard." Tali stood up looking down at Shepard with her two hands extended wanting him to grab them. His fingers laced with hers and she pulled him towards the water. The bellies of the clouds were as flat as a pane of glass and the pink changed to a maroon as the sun got lower. Stars pierced the crepuscular sky like jewels resting against black fabric. Tepid water crashed against Tali's shins as she wadded into the ocean clasping onto Shepard's hands. Fiery tangerine fish swirled between her legs igniting the colorless water to a blazing glow. Senile waves lapped against her thighs as they went deeper into the ocean finally stopping when the water reached waist level. Shepard trudged next to Tali and looked out at the expansive ocean unraveled before them.

"I feel so small Shepard," Tali commented. She baptized her hand in the briny ocean wishing she could feel its warm embrace. Speckles of pink dotted the ocean floor shining their light through the crystal water. Tali smiled back at the comforting lights and walked back to the beach sitting back down on the dry sand. Shepard set his hands behind his head and lay on his back looking up at the stars. Tali set her head on his chest and gazed up at the sky. Pin pricks of light twinkled back at her like they were greeting the two.

"Keelah, it is beautiful tonight. I can remember looking out the window on the Rayya before going to bed. I loved the night aboard the flotilla, it was so special." Tali's feet dug into the sand, her two toes curling up grabbing the sandy beads. She could hear Shepard's heart beating, his subtle stomach grumbles, and his slow breathing. _I am in the perfect place. _Tali looked away from the sky and stared up at Shepard's face. Her stomach swirled with emotion as his thumb stroked her face. Tali's eyes followed his thumb's every move. The sound of the diminutive waves splashing against the sand calmed her down. The Reapers, Harbinger…nothing was important to her at the moment except for Shepard. Everything for just that short moment seemed to be right. Tali sighed running her hands over his arms feeling his strength and muscles. _This is real._ She fought back the lump in her throat and rifled her hand in her pockets pulling out a small seashell Shepard gave her earlier. She set it on his chest and poked it with her finger. The shell glowed, even though it wasn't living. Her eyes narrowed blurring her vision of the shell so it looked like a purple cloud of light. The two of them lay in the sand enjoying each other's company. Never in Tali's life did she think a dream she had two years ago would come true.

"Shepard," she purred.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Thank you." Shepard stirred from the two words that came out of her mouth.

"Thank you for what Tali?"

She didn't know where to start and where to end. Everything Shepard has done for her…she was not able to express though words, emotion, or touch. They went on the greatest adventure together though space that rivals the stories she heard when she was a child. He saved her life many times and gave her a purpose to exist. He was always there for her when no one else was. Most importantly, Shepard gave her love. Shepard grabbed the seashell from his chest, grabbed both of Tali's gentle hands, and sat up with a concerned look on his face.

"Never mind," she quietly told him looking away. Shepard's finger slipped under her chin. She looked up at Shepard's face through the tears welling in the corners of her eyes. She sniffled and rubbed the back of his head, his short hair feeling like velvet. Emotions overwhelmed her as he smiled at her respecting what she said. Tali threw her leg over his thighs and sat in his lap. "You have given me so much Shepard. You have done so much for me… I don't know how to thank you."

"Tali, you don't have to thank me for anything." She threw herself at him embracing his large frame. Tears tumbled down her cheek slipping into her mouth.

"I…I know, it just…never mind. Let's get back to the villa." Tali let go of him and stood up grabbing his hand affectionately. Tali pulled on his arm, but he didn't budge. Confused, she pulled him harder and he only moved a little bit. "You fat bosh'tet Shepard, stop playing with me!" Shepard laughed and helped her out using his legs.

"Sorry, I had to."

"What, you like watching me struggle?"

Shepard grinned and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"No…okay, maybe sometimes."

Tali poked him in the rib and looked up at the villa. Light was thrown up on the walls of the villa from stowed away bulbs hidden in the sand. _It looks like home. _Their footsteps echoed off the wooden porch; the bleached boards creaking, rubbing against the nails. Shepard opened the door and they both walked inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. The walls were back to its normal eggplant shade with the lights dim hidden in the interesting molding on the ceiling. The roof was clear and Tali gazed up at the three moons in the black sky.

"Tali, I am going to take a shower really fast, I am filthy from today." Tali looked at Shepard and nodded her head letting go of his hand. He shut the bathroom door behind him and she could hear water drumming against the hard surface. Tali's eyes caught a holographic data display on the wall. She walked over to it and pressed a button. The display lit up blue and asked her if she wanted music.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She tapped several more buttons and slow music began to play. Her foot started tapping against the ground and she carefully looked around the room. "Hum, what's this?" Tali walked over to a mini bar that was hidden in an alcove in the wall. The frosted glass counter top was lit from the inside and glowed white. _I don't really get this, there is a kitchen downstairs. _Her attention turned to the French doors that were open letting Illium's cool night breeze into the villa. Tali walked outside and spun around opening her omni-tool. _1 New Message._ Curious, Tali opened it and saw it was from Kelly.

"What could this be?" Her finger tapped the green tab and a picture slid into view. She snickered at the picture. It was an image of Tali on top of Shepard in the surf right after their soccer victory.

_Tali,_

_Just thought you would like this image to keep. I heard Shepard say something about you two keeping an album. Hope you like this one._

_-Kelly_

Tali grinned, saved the image, and sent a quick thank you message.

"Hey Tali, you are tracking sand all over the place." Tali jumped at the voice which was so familiar that sounded from behind.

"Oh Keelah, you are right." Tali looked at the feet and noticed a trail of glowing pink spherules from everywhere she walked. She brushed the sand off her body and dusted the slate tiles with illuminated beads.

"If you hop in the shower really fast, you can wash off."

"Really? Okay, I will be right out." Tali skipped towards the bathroom door and entered. Shepard winked at her and Tali closed the door. _Wow, this is huge! _She looked around at the bathroom. The mirror and glass shower door was fogged up from the scolding water that Shepard used moments ago. Tali pulled open the door and shut it behind her. The shower was larger than her room on the Neema. The whole room was covered in small tiles with beads of pink coral embedded in the surface. Dim lights were again hiding in the crown molding swabbing the room with dull yellow light that went well with the tile. Tali looked at the brushed aluminum shower heads that were flat against the wall. There were several that surrounded her including some hanging on the ceiling. She tapped a red button and the water spilled out of the heads. Surprised, Tali took a step back.

"Just like the ones on both Normandy's." Tali stepped in the spouting water rinsing off the salty film on her mask and the sand stuck in her suits creases. The pink beads swirled around the drain and the water swept them away. Tali heard knocking on the door and Shepard's voice.

"Hey Tali, make sure to use a towel to dry off. I noticed the floor was slick in my cabin last time you cleaned your suit.

"Okay Shepard." Tali turned off the shower and peeked her head out of the shower looking for a towel. Trying not to get the floor wet, her arm darted from the shower and grabbed Shepard's damp towel. "You idiot Tali, you forgot to dry yourself off last time." The water rolled off her purple cloths and dripped to the floor as she ran the towel over her body drying off. She pushed open the door and looked around the room. Shepard was at the mini bar filling up a cup of water from the sink.

"Why is there a bar up here?"

Shepard spun around and looked at Tali who approached him.

"Just a luxury item," he said back circling his finger around the ring of the cup. "I don't see any sand or water on your suit."

"Did I do a good job," she asked spinning around.

"Yeah and look at what I found." Shepard grabbed Tali and led her to the bed. "Lay down." Tali grinned and her back was enveloped by the soft mattress. Nervous, her hands laced together on her lap. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Tali. Close your eyes." She followed his order and noticed the lights dim through her eyelids. _What is he doing?_ She felt him lay down next to her.

"Shepard?"

"Okay, open your eyes." Tali opened her eyes and what she saw was baffling.

"What in the…Shepard?" The ceiling had white threads shooting in all direction. The ceiling was clear and the threads were shooting towards stars and thin white circles formed around every star that was visible in the night sky while small text appeared next to each sun.

"So, which one do you want to visit," Shepard asked. Tali was speechless as she stared up at the holographic text and threads.

"I…I don't know," she stuttered. "Go to Haestrom's sun, right there!" Shepard pointed a small remote at the ceiling and clicked on Haestrom. The ceiling zooming in on the star like a telescope and the star was slowly spinning casting its red rays throughout the room. "Wow. What I would give to have this as a kid!" They listened to the cool female voice describe the star and its planets along with some quarian history.

"They didn't say anything about the star dying!" Shepard laughed at her frustration. "Well it is understandable since it was top secret and all."

"Tali, did they get the quarian history right?" Tali looked at Shepard through the dim light.

"Yeah they did." She looked back at the star on the ceiling and the thought of losing her team swirled into her head.

"You okay Tali," Shepard asked sitting up gingerly patting her thigh.

"Yeah I am fine." She blocked out the bad memories and sat up on the bed grabbing his hand.

"Do you think human feet are really that bad looking?"

Tali was startled at his question.

"Oh no, I um…it was just a _shtupid _joke I pulled on Ken, I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings! I love your feet," she almost yelled shaking her head.

"Tali, it was a joke," Shepard informed her laughing.

"I am sorry, wait… you bosh'tet!" Tali ginned and grabbed a pillow smacking him in the face with it.

"Oh, are you trying to start something Tali?"

"No," she purred deviously. Shepard grabbed a pillow and pushed it into her face forcing her back into the mattress. "Gah!" Shepard laughed and jumped on Tali pinning her to the bed. Tali blindly flailed her pillow around trying to make contact.

"You missed me Tali! Oh, missed me again." Shepard taunted her yelling over her playful giggles when her pillow smashed into his head. Tali seized this opportunity pushing him off her stomach with a fist. She went to her knees holding the pillow in front of her like a shield.

"You know Shepard, I am good at hand to hand combat," she added playfully with her sparkling eyes peeking over her large pillow.

"Tali, I am a Spectre, you really think you are going to beat me?"

"Yes." Her arm snapped out with the pillow, but Shepard dodged it. He slipped off the bed and tried to flank Tali. She screamed leaping off the bed. She spun around and saw Shepard crawl over the bed lunging for her, but he got hit in the face by Tali's pillow. He crumpled to the ground laughing. "Don't be so aggressive Shepard."

"Aggressive, who said I was _aggressive_!" His pillow flung at Tali's legs trying to get a hit off her. It slapped off her shins making her almost stumble. Noticing he was open for another shot, Tali slapped the top of his head with her pillow. Shepard stood up lighting fast and got into a low stance.

"Shepard, I am winning," she said taunting him. A smirk slid across his lips and he threw his pillow at Tali. Taking her off guard, it contacted her face with a thud.

"What was that," she yelled at him anticipating another attack which came in the form of another pillow hurdling through the air. Tali ducked and ran towards the two chairs around the small table using it as cover. "You missed!"

"Oh yeah, I won't miss you with this!" Tali's eyes went wide when she was Shepard pull off the blanket from the bed.

"What in Keelah are you doing?" She cowered behind the chair as Shepard sprinted towards her with the blanket out like a net.

"Catching you!" Tali curled up in a ball and felt the blanket envelope her form. Squealing, Shepard grabbed her through the blanket tucking it under her bottom tying her up in a sack.

"No Shepard!" He pulled the gap close and dragged her across the floor laughing.

"You…you are a bagged," he panted through laughter.

"Where are you taking me," she yelled.

"The stairs!"

"No, don't you dare!" Tali punched her fist through the opening where Shepard had his hands clamped. She brandished her pillow and smacked Shepard in the face with it. He let go of the bag and she crawled out of it frantically looking around trying to find him, but she was too late. Two powerful arms were snug around her stomach lifting her in the air. "Not the stairs Shepard, not the stairs!" He cradled her tightly dragging her out on the second floor patio.

"Not the stairs Tali, I am going to throw you over the edge of the porch!" She tried to speak through her laughter, but couldn't as she fought against him. She broke his grip and she melted into the white rippling curtains hiding from view.

"Sto…stop it please," she panted through laughing. A familiar face came into view as Shepard drifted into the thick asari made curtains.

"I won Tali. You surrendered," he quipped pulling her forehead against his. She could smell his refreshing minty breath as he spoke. Tali grabbed his hand leading him over towards a lounge chair.

"Shepard, give me another back rub. Just like the one you gave me at The Dome," she asked through a seductive purr. Shepard straddled the lounge chair and patted his lap. Tali jumped into it and pushed her shoulder blades out like a cat would. She could feel his fist press into the small of her back and work its way up. "You are seriously good at this Shepard, oh yeah." Through her squinting eyes she observed the tranquil ocean. The moons white reflections skipped off the calm water as it gave off an ambrosial glow from the coral. The waves cooed off in the distance like a mother singing a child to sleep. The clouds would light up with lightning off in the distance transforming the sentinel black pillows into white mountains.

"Shepard, can we stay here forever?"

His hands rubbed her shoulders and she closed her eyes waiting or an answer.

"I would love to, but you know…we have mission to finish first," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she joked.

"After all of this is done, I would love to."

Through squinting eyes, Tali watched over the glass like ocean thinking to herself… about the future, about the Reapers, about Shepard. _This was a fine evening…_

Into the Night and Beyond

Calm music cooed in the background as Shepard held Tali tight against his body. Waves thundered against the glowing sand off in the distance followed by a hiss as the water retreated back into the ocean. Tali shifted in Shepard's lap slipping her hands into his sighing.

"What are you laughing about," whispered Tali looking up into his face grinning. He shook his head.

"Nothing." Tali patted his chest with an open hand.

"Come on, tell me."

"That brain freeze you got earlier how did that feel?"

"That hurt," she purred, "Garrus is always trying to get on my nerves." Shepard laughed and squeezed Tali. "He is like a brother I have never had."

"Same here Tali, we have been through a lot together."

Lightning flashed illuminating the clouds shortly followed by a crack of thunder. Tali jumped slightly, but Shepard's arm came around her back pulling her closer.

"It's going to rain soon, I can smell it in the air," Shepard commented then released a sigh of regret.

"Shepard, it is fine," Tali whispered squeezing his hand peering off into the distanced. "If you don't mind me asking, what does it smell like?"

"It smells," he began inhaling, "Sweet and comforting… like a," Shepard tried to finish, but was cut off by a sudden down pour of rain. "Gah, run Tali!" Startled, Tali jumped off his lap standing beside the chair staring up into the sky.

"I think I am going to stand right here," she said closing her eyes listening to the rain patter off the hard patio floor and off her visor like fingers drumming against fabric. She slowly opened her eyes looking at Shepard who was standing in the safety of the villa. Tali held out her two hands wanting him to come grab them, wanting to feel his touch.

"I don't want to get wet Tali," he mumbled from the safety of the villa.

"Oh come on Shepard, for me." Tali little hands opened and closed wanting him to grab them. "I bet the rain feels good on your skin." Thunder clapped again, louder this time causing Tali to jump as she is not used to this planetary phenomenon. She sprinted towards Shepard slipping her hands around his waist hugging him.

"No Tali I told you I didn't feel like getting wet!"

"Shepard, for such a though guy," she started burrowing her head into his neck and chest, "you can be a little wimp."

"Me a wimp Tali, I am a badass," he joked returning the embrace.

"Well come outside with me." Shepard looked over her head outside.

"You see the lighting Tali? If that hits you, it can kill you." Tali spun around in his arms peering outside. The rain was coming down fierce, like the sky was purging itself from its watery burden. The exterior lights had yellowed halos around them as the light caught the plummeting spheres of water. Tali let her legs go limp wanting to sit down on the soft carpet. Shepard followed and had Tali lean against his chest as they stared out over the ocean. The warm rain drummed against the glass windows playfully. Tali's eyes traced the droplets race each other to the wooden edge of the French doors. Their paths were erratic, arbitrary as they ran down the smooth glass. Shepard whispered something into her ear, so quiet she couldn't make it out. She didn't care for she knew that was the point. Grabbing Shepard's hands and cupping them together with hers on her waist, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder. The two listened to the rain patter against the hard floor like hundreds of bare feet dancing away in the night.

"Tali… you know the sound of rain is supposed to be romantic amongst humans," Shepard whispered into her ear squeezing her hands.

"I can see why," she cooed back relaxing all her muscles. "Let's just sit here for a little bit." She felt Shepard's warm embrace tighten answering her request. Lighting blitzed through the clouds giving them an alluring effulgence. Tali blinked at its brilliance and nervously grabbed at Shepard's hands waiting for the thundering boom which never came. Light just rippled through the vaporous mountains harmlessly.

"Why was there no boom," Tali asked curiously looking around.

"The storm is passing by," he whispered rocking her gentle form. The rain slowed to a drizzle trickling off the patio's slight inclined surface.

"I was enjoying it," Tali whispered slightly depressed.

"Do you want to start on the Mako model," Shepard asked peering over his shoulder at the box. Tali's spirits lifted and jumped out of his lap.

"Definitely!" She grabbed his hands hoisting him up to his feet, the floor creaking slightly. The ceiling was back to its normal translucent state and the walls a bituminous gray. Tali sat in one of the radically ergonomic chairs scooting it closer to the table.

"I hate these damn packages," Shepard cursed under his breath clawing at the vacuum packaged plastic. Grinning, Tali plucked open her leather pouch and brandished her multi-tool. Shepard looked up and smiled warmly handing her the package. "Looks like you finally get to use that."

"Yep, I memorized where all the blades and tools are." Tali flicked open a four inch blade and ran it down the seam of the package. Anxiously, she threw off the plastic package and set the box on the table. "Do you want to open it Shepard," she asked, her eyes sparkling like rubies. Shepard grabbed her hands and placed them on the box.

"You go ahead and open it Tali."

"Thank you." Tali's hands opened the orange and white paper lid. She peeked inside of the mysterious box looking over all the plastic pieces, paint brushes, and paint bottles. "You know Shepard, I have only put together a new model from a box once before. It was a special occasion."

"What was the occasion," Shepard asked taking the trays of plastic out from the box.

"It was my thirteenth birthday; my mom gave it to me. She bought it from a ship that came in from someone's Pilgrimage and they had a huge box full of model ships stored in the back. It was one the best gifts I have ever received."

"Tali, when is your birthday exactly," Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um, it is…sorry Shepard," she said chuckling looking into his eyes blushing fiercely, "Notice how I said the model was _one _of the best gifts I received? Well my birthday was the day before Fist's thugs attacked me, or well…I attacked them. I thought it was a _miserable_ birthday because I had been shot, but all that changed when you came for me. I guess that is what you call a late birthday present," she said chuckling holding a small glass paint vial with her two fingers. Her mind raced with the thoughts she had when she first saw Shepard. _I was young and hot headed. I was angrier at him for killing the bosh'tets and not letting me take care of them._ Tali watched Shepard take out the instructions and unfold them. "What are you doing," Tali asked looking at the paper.

"We are going to build this model aren't we?" Tali snickered at her quarian ignorance.

"Yes, this is true." Shepard cocked his head moving his chair next to hers. Tali put a hand up to her face plate hiding her heated cheeks. "Sorry Shepard… you know how I am quarian and everything, I don't use the instructions… well you know, for an extra challenge." Shepard's eye widened looking at the hundreds of pieces.

"Uh… is that possible?"

"Come on, we will do this together," Tali reassuringly told him grabbing both his hands. "I was the one to repair the Mako after the missions, so I have a good idea of where everything goes."

"If you say so Tali."

Tali chuckled suddenly remembering a funny moment back on the SR1.

"I remember after Noveria, I had to change the transmission," Tali started, and then looked at Shepard's face noticing it get red, "Yeah, you remember. You stripped the clutch Shepard."

"Be quiet Tali," he quipped embarrassed. Tali shook her head and started telling the story again.

"Well I had Wrex under the Mako with me. He was putting some jacks under the transmission when I made a mistake by taking out the last bolt. I had the transmission fall on Wrex by accident."

"Oh, I bet he wasn't happy about that!"

"No he wasn't, but I made up some excuse for my mistake… which he bought." Tali pulled her hand away from the face plate grinning with her cheeks cooling off. "Now, let's get to work." Tali let go of his hand and they began assembling the model. Shepard finally stopped asking, "Where does this go," and just became the official painter.

"You have a steady hand Shepard," Tali commented arching her back cracking it. Shepard's face was fully concentrated on what he was doing. She couldn't help but grin looking into his face while he painted. His mouth was partially open and he was gnawing on his tongue. He looked so innocent and frivolous while painting the Mako. His brush strokes were methodical, almost machine like as he ran the silver paint down the sides of the Mako. The rain drizzled outside as the clouds were beginning to empty. It went in harmony with the slow music Tali picked out that played in the villa.

"Going to get some water for my brush, be right back." Tali looked up at Shepard as he walked downstairs to get a cup from the kitchen. Tali glued one last piece together finally getting the turret preparing for its paint job. She carefully set the turret in Shepard's "paint shop" and stood up to stretch. Tali went behind the chair and leaned her bottom on the back of the seat. Her arms were thrown into the air with her hands curled into tight fists.

"Oh Shepard!" Tali caught her captain from the corner of her eye leaning against the door frame staring at her. "I was just stretching," she whispered pushing her arms out in front of her twisting them. She turned to face him as he just stood in the shadows looking at her. "Shepard?" Tali put her hand up to her forehead confused. "You are staring." Shepard slowly walked over to her setting the cup down on the table. He slowly stood up straight staring at Tali who stood in front of him. The whole world stopped spinning as she watching him smile, his skin looking darker in the dim light. Life sparkled in his eyes. It was a look Tali hasn't seen in years from the captain she has grown to love.

"Tali, you really want to go outside in the rain, don't you," he asked tying his arms around her waist like ribbons. She turned around and gazed outside at the weather that was so esoteric to her.

"I would like that," she hummed back pulling Shepard towards the second floor patio. The storm calmed down to a whisper, but still the clouds released water. "I thought you said if the lightning hit us we could die?" Shepard stuck a hand outside and looked up in the air with his mouth open.

"I think the lightning has passed. Come on." Tali could hear the rain tap against her hood playfully. Beads of water slipped off her mask, each spherule racing each other to the bottom of her mask.

"I thought you didn't want to get wet Shepard?"

"I can get wet for you Tali," he croaked pushing her towards the balcony while thunder rolled off in the distance. Tali peered out over the expansive body of water. She could see where the moons were trying to penetrate the thick blanket of clouds by several dim white halos. The water was particularly calm, but the falling rain made it appear to be alive.

"Don't you dare take off your mask Tali, I know you want to," Shepard whispered over the falling rain and roaring waves.

"I know. I think I have something from the past several nights," she whispered back through a sniffle. They both laughed at the irony. Tali's hands slipped through the wet railing scraping the droplets of water off the metal pole. She looked at the water on her open palm wanting to taste it without getting sick. She wanted to taste the unpurified, ocean tainted water that fell from the clouds. She spun around looking at Shepard. Dark spots dotted blue shirt as the rain saturated the cloth on his torso.

"I never really got to appreciate rain," Shepard told her. "Being aboard starships all my life and whenever it rained when I was in the Alliance, it just made things miserable. I can remember being stuck in muddy fox holes and you had to keep yourself awake to make sure you don't drown in all that-." Shepard was cut off by Tali's finger pressing against his lips.

"Don't think about that here Shepard. We are supposed to be creating good memories, not reflecting on bad ones."

"I know, it is just my whole life is full of bad ones Tali." Tali closed her eyes put her head into his chest and muttered,"_Same with me."_

"Why don't we make more good memories Shepard?"

"And what are you suggesting Tali," he asked seductively. His grin disappeared when he noticed Tali slowly shaking her hips. "Tali no, I am not dancing." His tone was serious.

"Come on Shepard." She began to grind her backside into his waist.

"That worked before Tali…it won't work this time." Tali groaned and grabbed his hands. It felt like she was holding two dead fish instead of his usual warm embrace. She chuckled and started shaking his arms. "Tali, really."

"For me?"

"You really are persistent Tali, you know that?" She nodded her head wildly as his grip came to life. "Okay, it is time for me to teach you some human moves. The quarian dance is too much. I learned this way back in the day. We have been using this dance since you still lived on Rannoch." Shepard put his hands on her waist. Tali watched him try to remember where to place his feet and where Tali needed to put her hands. She just grinned and put both of her hands the back of his head caressing his short hair.

"Shepard, you can calm down," she snorted, "It is just me you are dancing with. There is no need to be nervous around Tali." Shepard shoulders hung lower and he loosened up staring at his feet. "Shepard," she started placing her finger under his chin lifting his gaze to eye level, "Look here." The creases on his eyebrows melted away as he stared into Tali's face. "You told me that there is nothing to be nervous about, so you shouldn't be nervous about anything around me," she sincerely whispered in a loving tone.

"I know Tali. It is just dancing is a weakness of mine." Tali gathered courage from deep down.

"Shepard, you know dancing isn't what I am talking about." Her feet were swimming in between Shepard's as they slowly danced. Shepard smiled warmly and nodded his head agreeing with what she said to him. Tali ran her leg up the outside of his and stared sensually into his eyes.

"I don't remember ever being taught that move," remarked Shepard lightly touching her shoulder.

"That is a quarian move Shep." The rain kept its steady beat as it continuously poured from the heavy clouds above romantically setting the mood. Lighting ignited the clouds immediately following a boom.

"Okay, it is getting dangerous out here and I doubt The Illusive Man would want to rebuild me again, or you in that fact," Shepard yelled above the roar of the thunder. He led Tali back inside and towards the bathroom. He flicked on the light with his free hand and grabbed a towel. "I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Oh, you are right." Shepard tossed the towel over her thin shoulders and began toweling off her voluptuous body off. Tali grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to her face running the towel over her veil. The rain water streaked, his features becoming undulated in the amber light of the bathroom. Tali had become exponentially comfortable around him and could hold a dreamy gaze without blushing. Her three fingers played with his five as he moved closer to her with his breath fogging the outside of her mask. Shepard pulled the towel tight around her body pressing hers against his. Her hands lay on his chest feeling his slow yet powerful breaths.

"Tali, you haven't blinked in like a minute," Shepard informed her through a whisper.

"Why would I want to blink, I don't want to miss anything," she shot back rubbing his chest. Shepard just smiled and traced a finger up her back from underneath the towel sending shivers shooting through her body. Tali shuddered and went on her toes from the feeling of his touch.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes…I did." He let go of the towel releasing Tali from its grip. He pulled off his drenched t-shirt and slapped it towards the corner of the bathroom. Tali handed him her towel as her eyes scrutinized his back. He had scars that looked like craters on a moon, jagged ones that resembled the ones from Wrex's face, and a familiar one under his arm that was unmistakable. "Shepard…I didn't realize you had so many wounds. I thought the Lazarus Project would have taken care of all those." Her fingers lightly ran down his bare back. "I see the one you received from the krogan while going after Skave." Her lanky finger touched a two inch white strip under his arm from where the krogan stabbed him while going after the elite team led by the psychopath Skave.

"They wanted me to be the same person apparently. Each one has a different story Tali." Shepard spun around looking at her clasping her two curious quarian hands. "Come on, you want to hear about them?"

"Well…if it is okay with you. I don't want to bring back bad memories," she whispered concerned.

"I don't mind sharing my war stories at all." He pulled Tali towards the bed. She hopped on it anxiously followed by Shepard shifting the mattress. He pointed his bare back towards Tali pulling her legs around his waist. "Pick one." There were so many; she didn't know where to start. Her glimmering eyes scanned his powerful back not paying any attention to the scars. Frustration swelled in her chest as she couldn't touch his bare skin with her hands.

"Shepard, don't get mad at me." Tali quietly pulled off the glove on her right arm then on her left setting them under the blankets.

"Why," he asked, his muscles tightening up slightly. "Tali, seriously, you need to-," he started, but Tali put a bare finger up to his lips.

"_Shhhhh."_ Her soft skin brushed against his lips and ran down his spine. Small bumps appeared on his skin from her touch. "Shepard, I have taken the necessary precautions. There is no need to be worried," she purred. "Now tell me about his one?" Her fingers tapped against eight small nicks on his shoulder blade. His skin was smooth against her fingers, like silk slipping through her hands. "Shepard," she asked again.

"Oh sorry, those are wounds from shell fragmentation. Batarian terrorist took over an asari embassy on oh what was the planet called… well it doesn't matter. They were using some old fashion explosives and I caught some in the shoulder when we breached the room they were held up in."

"N7 did counter-terrorist operations," Tali asked curiously.

"Yes we did. That is where we really got to practice our precision and timing." Impressed, Tali moved down to a wicked scar that looked like beads from a welding line.

"Is this a burn mark?"

"Thorian vomit. Some of it slipped into my suit on Feros."

"Oh Keelah, I didn't know you got hurt that day! You should have said something to me!" Tali lifted her hands away from the burn mark nervous to touch it.

"Look at this one." Shepard pivoted his body showing Tali his chest. A scar ran several inches above his right nipple. Tali's delicate hands curiously traced the white streak, her soft skin inducing more goose bumps on Shepard skin. "I got this one in a bar fight on my first shore leave."

"Oh, this sounds interesting."

"An idiot from the platoon I graduated with was picking on an old turian who was minding his own business. He pushed the old man out of his chair and began stomping on his face, so I stuck up for him."

"What happened next," Tali anxiously asked patting his chest with an open palm.

"Guess."

"You punched him?"

"Correct. I was one of the few humans who was not racist in my platoon, so when they found out I was sticking up for a turian, I got jumped by five others."

"Oh Keelah, did you fight all of them?"

"I tried to. I can remember breaking several arms and almost killing another."

"Wait, you almost killed another human?"

"He came at me with a broken bottle and that is how got the scar on my chest and right here on my head." Tali's eyes went up to his forehead looking at the scar on his hair line. Her hands touched it and Shepard closed his eyes.

"What happened next?"

"Well after I noticed this drunken bastard was trying to kill me, I used some of the new quarian martial arts they taught us in basic."

"Wait, they taught you quarian martial arts?"

"Yes they did. The camp I went to taught us asari martial arts, turian, human, and quarian. You guys know how to do one hit take downs, same with the turians. I favored the quarian style though. Nothing flashy, just use to kill. Blunt, brutal, and effective." Tali felt butterflies swell in her stomach from excitement.

"We created those moves to combat the geth. Killing a machine with your bare hands isn't easy to do," she informed Shepard as a matter of fact.

"Exactly. Anyways, I got my ass kicked though, but I sent almost everyone to the hospital or the emergence room." Shepard laid down in Tali's lap looking at her hands with a look of pleasure. "You are so beautiful," he whispered more to himself. Tali's hands raced down his torso feeling everything she could. Her finger tips traveled through the many crevasse of muscle; she admired his physic and loved it.

"Shepard, what are these from, they look new?" Shepard tilted his head up looking at three red marks on his rib cage. He smiled and set his head back into her lap and resumed caressing her hands. He grabbed Tali's three fingers and put them up to her face.

"Those are your finger nail markings from last night Tali." Tali blushed fiercely from her ignorance and embarrassment.

"Oh…I am, um…sorry. Oh Keelah, why do I ask the worst questions, that is embarrassing."

"Tali," he began looking up into her shrouded face, "It is okay. Nothing should be embarrassing to you or me." His voice was overwhelmingly sincere and positive. "That is a normal occurrence." Tali took her hand away from her face and made eye contact with Shepard. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Okay, it is just weird talking about it. That is all, well be cause, you know… I am new to it," she said rambling.

"Tali, it's okay, really. Remember that talk we had? Nothing should be weird or embarrassing to talk about."

"I know," she said with her tongue rubbing against her teeth thinking back to last night. She let out a long sigh. "I know Shepard." Tali looked down watching him adjust his head on her thick thigh. His eyes squinted and his mouth opened to a yawn. She watching his tongue go flat against the bottom of his mouth and his nostrils flair. She suddenly got a constricting feeling in her throat as she could feel his yawn contagiously spread to her.

"Yaaaahaaw," she squeaked from the satisfying sensation. She opened her eyes to meet Shepard's smiling face. His usually stoic look was completely gone and it was molded into a look of utmost love and satisfaction. She pulled her gaze away from Shepard and looked outside at the rain. The air glowed with pink and blue from the bioluminescent features of the planet. Off in the distant, she could see the monstrous rock pillars standing sentinel in the ocean like guards. White veins ran down the sides giving them a celestial presence, like they could stop the Reapers. Her gaze went down to her bare hands that her tangled with Shepard. His soft skin was something of a rush; it was like a drug.

"Shepard," Tali began in her sweetest voice possible.

"Yes Tali?"

"I just want to take my helmet off for a little bit." Shepard stopped playing with her hands and squeezed them defensively.

"Tali, I don't want you to get-"

"Shepard, I know. It is just…I," she started but didn't know how to get it out.

"Tali, you can say anything you want to me no matter what it is," he told her kissing her hands. She took a deep breath and formed the sentence in her head.

"I just don't think we can beat the Reapers. I want to enjoy life while it lasts." Shepard stood up from Tali's lap with a serious look on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Tali's heart was surprisingly steady and not racing.

"I don't know. I mean look at what Sovereign did. That was one Reaper Shepard. I just can't see us killing all of them."

"Tali, do you know what fate is?"

"Yes I do. It is that mysterious predetermined course." Shepard pulled her close.

"Our fate is to stop the Reapers. We _are _going to stop them."

"Looking at the stats, we just-"

"Tali, what does your heart tell you?" Her eyes flickered up into Shepard's. His sheer determination was overwhelming; his eyes were teeming with it.

"I…I don't know Shepard. I just want it to be over with so we can live normal lives in peace." Her throat began to constrict. "I want to live with you Shepard, grow old with you, and share good memories with you. I want a normal life and I want to spend it with you." Tears rolled down her face and slipped in her mouth.

"Tali…come here." Shepard held her tight against his frame tenderly hugging her. "We will do all that stuff together, _I promise_."

"_Good." _Tali's hands crept up Shepard's back towards her hood. She pulled it away and her hands went to the back of her helmet unclipping a safety hatch. She pulled away a seal and lifted the helmet off her head setting it on the bed. "You were right, the rain does smell sweet." Her hands pressed against Shepard shoulders forcing his back into the mattress. His hands went up to her face touching the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Her forehead touched his and she stared deep into his eyes. His breath tickled her face as she gazed into his eyes sensually. Her legs straddled his waits pinning him to the mattress.

"_Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_," he mouthed. She grinned watching his lips move. She closed her eyes and slipped her lips into Shepard's. They both shared an intimate kiss without any obstructions.

"Tali," Shepard said as they pulled apart.

"Yeah," she purred.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Tali kissed him again with more lust this time grinding her body into his.

"That is like the third time you said that to me today," she said back pulling away.

"Well I mean it."

"I know," she whispered looking him over with angst.

"You know how I promised you that rematch Tali," he asked grabbing her trembling hands.

"Oh, so you want round two right now," Tali asked anxiously grinning.

"I will give you a run for your money Tali," he shot back. Tali looked up at his face pulling her lips away from his neck.

"Oh, _but_ _I am not fighting for money Shepard…"_

A warm breeze swam over Tali's bare face. Her eyelashes tickled her face as bird from outside cooed to the rising sun. She opened her eyes looking out at the unobstructed view of the morning. Waves roared against the sand harmlessly and hissed as they retreated. The sky was a magnificent pink and the sun was bright orange peeking from behind the clouds like a curious animal. Warm rays of light washed over her bare body from where blankets were not covering. _It does feel like Shepard's skin. _Her three fingered hand opened up and she raised it into the beams of light. The warm rays kissed her hands as she twirled it in the warm light. Tali head was resting on Shepard's chest pressing her ear against his warm skin listening to his body. Their legs were intertwined under the blankets as Tali's toes gently played with his feet. She ran her bare leg up his, her silky smooth skin rubbing against his. Another breeze glided in through the room rippling the white curtains and brushing against Tali's face. She could smell the briny ocean, wet sand, and the heat.

"_Oh Keelah, I don't feel too good."_

Her eyes flickered back to Shepard's blank face that was sunk into the white pillows. She put her face inches away from his face soaking in his features like parched sponge. Her soft body lightly brushed against his as she leaned over him and lightly kissed his lips. Quietly, Tali slipped off the bed trying not to wake Shepard and grabbed the pieces of her suit that were tossed around the bed. _Oh Keelah. _She quietly sniffled and put her bare hand up to her warm forehead. _Damn it. _Clutching the pieces of her suit against her naked body, she walked towards the bathroom, but stopped to enjoy one last breeze that cascaded into the room brushing against her skin. _I am going to miss that. _She assembled her suit in the bathroom and walked out back into the bedroom. Shepard was still sprawled out on the bed, his chest slowly rising and falling as he quietly slept. Tali smiled and quietly walked downstairs meandering into the kitchen. The sensor caught her movement and the walls went transparent. The frosted glass counter tops glowed a seraphic white, like it was welcoming Tali.

"Okay, I remember Kelly teaching me how to do this." Tali glanced at the coffee machine and closed her eyes remembering how to make the bitter morning beverage. Her hand grabbed the brushed aluminum handle of the coffee pot and placed it under the faucet filling it with scolding water. Tali hummed to herself putting the vessel back into the coffee machine. "Now where is the, oh, there is already coffee in here!" She pressed start as a thread like stream of brown liquid tumbled into the pot. Grinning, she hopped on the counter and watched the coffee machine do its job. Her hands viciously played with themselves as she looked around the villa. It was quiet in there and had the perfect amount of white noise from the outside to keep it not _too _quiet. Tali jumped at the high pitched beep expelled from the coffee machine. She chuckled at herself and jumped off the counter top. "Where are to cups at?" She began tearing open cabinet doors searching for a mug or cup when she finally found what she was looking for. Her two fingers grabbed the ceramic handle of a pearly white glass. She carefully poured the black elixir into the cup. "I think he likes it black." Her eyes scanned the counter top and spotted a ramekin of sugar with an acrylic spoon sunk into the white granules. "Hmmm." Tali spooned in three heaping servings of sugar into the steamy liquid and quietly walked towards the stairs. Her head peeked around the corner of the door and noticed the bed empty.

"Shepard?"

"Tali, over here." Tali looked towards the distant voice. She saw Shepard leaning over the railing on the patio looking out over the azure ocean. She skipped towards him and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Here, I made you some coffee." Tali slipped her hands around his waist handing him his coffee.

"Oh, thank you Tali!" He grabbed the cup making sure his hands brushed against hers. He slurped at the liquid and sighed with satisfaction. "You know what, that is a good cup of Joe."

"But…I thought it was called coffee?" Shepard snickered and spun around looking at her leaning his body against his.

"It's a nick name Tali."

"Oh."

"Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Tali perked up at his suggestion.

"Yes, definitely!" Tali grabbed his hand and walked towards the stairs.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Tali blushed at the question.

"I am, um…feeling good," she lied trying not to sound congested.

"Right."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"No I don't," he shot back grinning.

"Oh well…okay, you caught me," she responded smiling as they opened the sliding doors leading outside to the bleached wooden porch. The flat calm ocean was reflecting the pink light from the sunrise creating a mirror like effect. "Shepard, where is your shirt?"

"I threw it in the corner of the bathroom in a ball, it is still wet," he told her setting the coffee cup on the table. The two stepped off the porch and set off towards the shoreline. Tali's hand slipped into Shepard's as the waves walked up the beach rolling over their feet. Tali kicked the water spraying the frothy film in the air.

"Hey Shepard, I just want to say sorry about last night. The thing with the Reapers, I take it back." She felt his hand tighten around hers.

"Don't worry about it Tali, it never happened." She burrowed her head into his shoulder as they walked down the beach.

"Thanks Shepard." The pink sun rose above the clouds spilling its warm light on the beach painting the sand with an even coat of orange. "When we do finish our mission and when we meet our fate, I would _love _to live on a beach. There is always white noise from the soft roar of the waves. It reminds me of living on starships." They continued to walk down the beach following the twisting line of dark wet sand.

"Sounds like a plan Tali. Promise I will do that for us."

"Oh Keelah, I wasn't saying we have to I was, I was just suggesting the idea to you!"

"You don't have to be so selfless all the time Tali. Everyone wants things."

"No, no, no! I wasn't saying or um, I wasn't trying to…" Shepard's arm wrapped around her petite body trying to calm her flustered state. "Oh…well if you say so."

"Where did you get that nervousness from? You dad or mom," Shepard asked picking up a seashell and tossing it into the ocean.

"My mother would sometimes stutter when nervous, but I guess I revolutionized it into my own thing. I can't help it."

"I like it Tali. I wish I could have met your mother," he told her tightening his grip around her waist as they strolled down the beach.

"Yeah, I miss her."

"When this is all over, I need to bring you to meet my mom. She is a captain you know." Tali smirked under her veil as butterflies churned in her stomach.

"I would love to meet your mother. Does she know about, um…us," she asked biting her lower lip.

"I believe I mentioned meeting someone in one of my very short messages back to her. She does know your name, as I have told her about my crew from the SR1 and the SR2." He began to chuckle. "I think she is going to be pleasantly surprised."

"Will she like me you think," she asked nervously thinking about the future pulling Shepard towards the wave rushing up the beach.

"She would love you Tali."

"Well that is good news!"

Tali's face locked strait ahead of them as her sinuses started tingling. She stopped walking and tightened her two hands into fists.

"Tali are you oka..."

"Hawtchoo, hawtchoo, hawtchoo, ha…hawtchoo!" Through her teary gaze, she looked at Shepard and started laughing. "I think four times is my new record."

"Are you okay Tali?" She sniffled and nodded her head slightly embarrassed.

"I felt the sun on my skin this morning," she informed him changing the subject. "You were right; it does feel like your skin…warm and soft." Shepard smiled kicking a seashell into the water with his bare foot. Suddenly, Tali's omni-tool sprang to life. They stopped and looked at the message that was blinking red. Tali's heart sunk when she read who it came from. _Miranda._

"Who is it," Shepard asked slightly nervous. Tali opened the com channel and Miranda's voice spilled through.

"Commander, I have news for you," she said coldly.

"Go ahead," Shepard asked curiously.

"I got a lead from Counselor Anderson," she shot back.

"Okay, fill me in," he told her with disappointment in his voice.

"He said something about the Keepers. They discovered something…" Miranda was cut off by Tali who waved the omni-tool away snaking her arms with Shepard's leaning into his shoulder.

"Uh Tali, I don't think Miranda is going to appreci-" Shepard was then cut off by Tali who rested her lanky finger against his lips.

"Kelly can come find us, my omni-tool hit some interference with the solar radiation," she whispered deviously pulling Shepard to the sandy ground. He just grinned back at her and followed her lead. He pulled her torso into his cradling her curvy body in his arm. Tali stretched her legs out in the sand relieving her sore muscles from the previous night. Small waves crashed against the shore gently touching the tips of their feet pulling sand from under the weight. Tali's feet dug themselves under the sand grabbing at the buried shells. The sun was getting higher in the sky, but the colors were becoming more and more scintillating. The pink changed to red coloring the horizon with its alluring glow. Yellow ribbons of light strained their tired arms out like someone stretching waking up from a deep slumber. A plane pomegranate light covered the rest of the open sky like a pane of stained glass that covered the entire planet.

"Look Shepard, the sun is waking up," she purred placing her head under his chin staring out at the truly beautiful ocean. Tali caught sight of a lone flower serenely fluttering through the air from the vegetation off the rock guardians that stood like watchmen guarding the beaches. It landed right between Shepard legs slightly rolling away from the wind. Tali's hand slowly went to pick it up, but her action was cut short by a thought. She let her hand go limp setting it in fine white sand. The ocean's warm breath blew caught the flower and brushed it into her cupped hand. Tali's heart raced as she pinched the white flower holding it up to her face. Blue veins were sprawling from the spine lightly pulsing white cells of light.

"Remember what I said on the Aleri…about not being able to smells flowers or have a kiss without getting sick Shepard?" Tali peered at the flower once more.

"Yes I remember that."

"Do you think this is fate?" She held the flower up to Shepard's face. "In the form of a small flower?" Shepard thought about it for a moment.

"But you said it was mysterious Tali." She twisted the flower in her finger tips observing it. Tali put her hands up to her mask and quickly took it off without warning. She pressed the flower against her nose and inhaled its sweet fragrance. She spun her head over to look into Shepard's face. Her lips met his as she gave him a tender kiss.

"Fate," she repeated pulling away chuckling. "The creation of good memories… that is _our_ fate Shepard, that is why we are here."

_The End_

I know I said this was going to be a short story when I wrote _A Good Day_, but it looks like I lied about that. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story and I hope you liked the last chapter in this series. I want to thank everyone for showing your support through comments and through the Tali thread; it was you who made this possible. Thank you for the awesome support. BioWare, you guys/gals have created great characters for me to work with. Knight5923… you inspired me to try my hand at fanfiction, so thank you for your inspiration and your truly great comments. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, keep it classy my good friends.

I am currently planning a whole new fanfiction and going in a completely new direction with this new one, so you will see more writing from me, but it will be a long time until it comes out because I am going to present it in a completely different manner. More details will be released late…

Also, I am going to be redoing/revising Snake in the Mud.

Thanks for reading and comments are always nice.


End file.
